Life Among Friends
by JadeBrycin2116
Summary: Life only seems to get harder for Tai, Kari and their friends. Theyre trying to cope and hopefully things get easier. Deals with tragedy, abuse, drinking, betrayal, depression, lust, love, confusion, eating disorders and other high school drama
1. Chapter 1

my first stori plz review

i do not own digimon

* * *

This is finally it, he thought, senior year. Tai Kamiya couldn't believe it. He'd finally made it to his last year in highschool and hopefully it would be a good one. He had tons of friends, never struggled for a date, made decent grades, managed to stay out of trouble, and was finally captain of the Varsity soccer team. Things couldn't get any better, well except for one thing.

Ever since he'd met her, he'd always felt a special connection to Sora. They'd remained close, but she had made it clear their freshman year that she was holding out for someone else. Someone Tai knew very well, one of his closest friends and somewhat rival, Matt...But why was Tai wasting time thinking about something was never going to happen? He needed to start getting ready if was going to make the best of this new year.

He walked down the hall and knocked on the door to his younger sister's bedroom.

"Kari? Kari? Are u awake? I don't want to be late!"

An exhausted Kari opened the door eyes still closed, "I'm up Tai, i'm up," she droaned.

"Good, I don't want to be late. You shouldn't want to be either, it's your first day in highschool. Be excited."

"Believe me Tai, i'm trying." she said with a sarcastic undertone.

She closed the door and Tai went back down to his room. _This day better get better _he thought.

* * *

Tai walked threw the doors of his Odaiba based high school, Kari trailing not to far behind him. After grabbing their schedules they went their seperate ways. Tai went upstairs to find his lo ker while Kari remained on the main floor.

Locker 273, where do i find locker 273? Kari thought as she walked down the hallway. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice the kids standing right in front of her. She bumped into a boy with short maroonish hair.

"Oh my gosh! I-i am so sorry," she stuttered, " This is so embaressing...um...um...i'm sorry. I don't even know your name."

He smiled down at her, "Don't worry babe, it was an accident. The name is Davis."

"Kari, im really sorry. I should've been looking."

"Well Kari, if you really feel that bad you can repay me with a date."

_Is he serious? He's cute but I don't even know him. What do i even say. Um...ugh! I wish Tai was here._

Before she could muster up an answer a blonde boy from Davis' circle intervened. Kari couldn't help noticing how cute he was too. He playfully pushed David's shoulder, "Leave her alone Davis!" he laughed and then turned to Kari, "I apologize for my friend Davis, he's...he's...different i guess. My name's TK and this is Ken."

Ken, a tall boy with black hair, smiled at Kari while Davis scoweled at TK.

"It's fine," she said, " and... If it's not to much to ask, could one of you help me find my locker?"

* * *

Tai searched the hall for a familiar face and got more than he bargained for. He could see it, clear as day. Matt and Sora making out against lockers right in the middle of the hallway. _Were they serious?_ He thought.

Matt was aware of Tai's feelings for Sora, and always had been. It's not that he didn't care, but Tai had given Matt the green light. At first he wasn't sure if he should take it. He tried holding off as long as he could, he tried avoiding Sora but after a while he just couldn't help his feelings for her. Sora and Matt began dating a few weeks before school started and tried hiding it from Tai, but there was nothing Matt could do now. He looked up from Sora to see Tai approaching them. An unsettling feeling came over Matt, _why doesn't Tai look mad?_

"Tai? Hey, Tai what's up?" Matt started, "Look Tai, i'm sorry about this. I-i should've told you, we should've told you and look-"

Tai stopped Matt mid-sentence, "Look Matt, Sora it's fine. I'm happy for you. I hope it works out." he forced a smile, "I'll see you guys later, i'm gonna go say hi to Mimi and Izzy and i need to find my locker anyways."

Tai walked away trying his best to hide the pain he felt as Sora turned to Matt, "I never wanted this to hurt him Matt."

* * *

i hope u enjoy :) plz plz plz review


	2. Chapter 2

still dont own digimon

* * *

2

_Don't let it get to you Tai, just let it go. You told him you didn't care. Don't make it obvious that you really do. BE supportive. BE SUPPORTIVE!_

"Tai! Tai! Over here! Show me and Izzy your schedule now!" shrieked Mimi.

Tai quickly put an excited look on his face as Mimi ran out of Izzy's arms towards him. Even though Tai had never thought of Mimi that way, he couldn't help but be jealous of Izzy. At least he'd found someone.

"Let me see! Let me see!" she giggled as Tai handed it over. As Mimi compared Tai walked over to Izzy.

Izzy examined Tai slowly and then turned Tai away from Mimi, he didn't think she could hear them but he made sure anyway.

"Tai, i saw the whole thing. You know, with Matt and Sora. I'll ask Mimi to back off if you want some space."

Tai smiled at his short, red haided, friend. You wouldn't expect Izzy, Odaiba's biggest computer nerd, to be so good at reading emotions. Sometimes Tai forgot Izzy was younger than him, only by a year but that was a decent age gap in high school.

"Thanks Izzy, but I think i'll be fine. I just want to accept it and deal with it so i can get on with my life...Now let's just compare schedules. We have to have some elective together at least."

* * *

Kari followed TK to a locker down the hall. He'd abandoned a jealous Davis and Ken back by Davis' locker.

TK searched awkwardly for something to say, "So... Are you new? Like to Odaiba i mean. I don't think i've ever seen you around."

"Umm no. I've lived here entire life, me and my brother Tai."

It was an honest mistake. As a child Kari was sick often, her immune system just wasn't as strong as other kids. She missed alot of class and had tried home schooling with her mother for a few years, but she begged her parents to let her attend high school.

TK became surprised, " Tai?" he asked, " Tai Kamiya? I know Tai, he's like my brother's best friend."

Kari smiled at TK, why hadn't she noticed the resemblance before. TK's brother was obviously Matt. They both sported the shaggy blonde hair and light eyes. She'd seen Matt enough at the apartment to make that connection.

"And you must be Matt's brother, I should've known that. I've prolly met you before, i'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it," TK said flashing a grin and laying his hand casually on Kari's shoulder, "At least we know eachother now."

* * *

_Damn it! _Matt thought as he walked down the hall to class. He'd been beating himself up all morning. _How could I be soo stupid? I knew how Tai felt about Sora, still feels about Sora and i just rubbed our happy relationship in his face!_

Matt felt terrible on the inside but he knew there wasn't much he could do. Tai was going to have to move on and he would when _HE_ was ready. Matt knew it would happen eventually, he just hoped it would happen sooner rather than later.

* * *

Tai suited up in his practice gear. If there was one thing he was good at, it was soccer. That wasn't going to change becsuse of any girl.

As Tai walked onto the field, Coach Natsuki called him over. "Tai, glad to see you and i'm looking foward to seeing what you do as captain this year. I just wanted to talk to you about the two freshman on the team this year, Ken and Davis. I'm hoping you can help them adjust and fit in with the team. Especially Ken, he comes over from Tamachi everyday just to play for this team. He's a child prodigy, a pro in the making and we're glad to have him. See to it that he stays, no matter what."

Tai nodded before approaching this years soccer team stretching on the field. Did coach really just ask him to spend his senior year catering to two freshman?

* * *

thank u for reading plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

wish i owned digimon but i do not

* * *

3

"So T.E really can't be your type, honestly."

Kari turned to see Davis standing behind her as she put her books in her backpack. WOW, she thought, he does not give up.

"Hey Davis."

"Soo...answer me. Come on."

"Davis it's my first day, how would i know if TK is my type or not? Who said i even had a type? I like nice guys, the romantic and spontanious ones. Just like every girl," she stated as she turned to walk away. She felt Davis grab her arm and turn her around.

Before he was even sure what was going on, Davis felt himself pulling Kari into a passionate kiss, "Is this spontaious enough for you?"

* * *

Mimi could feel the intensity coming from Izzy's kiss, but these days she wasn't giving it back. Of course the year she'd been with Izzy meant something to her. Just not the same thing it had meant before. _I NEED to break up with him, i can't keep dragging this on._

Izzy sensed something was up with Mimi, she wasn't being her usual self. He moved his hand from behind her neck down to her waist, "Is something wrong? You seem distracted."

Mimi avoided eye contact and instead chose to stare out the window of Izzy's car. She spotted Tai standing on the field preparing for practice and she felt her stomach flutter.

"No...no Izzy. Keep going, i'm fine."

* * *

Matt stepped out of his car and slammed the door, "Sora, i-i know but i stilk think I should just give Tai some time. He'll come around, really. Look Sora...Sora! I have to go I have band practice. Tai's a big kid, he'll be fine. He always ends up just fine."

"But Matt, what if this time he doesn't?"

"Don't worry Sora. If i know one thing, it's Tai... I'm also pretty good with girls and music." he said trying to lighten the mood.

Sora chuckled, "Music maybe, i don't know about girls."

"Hey don't doubt me, I got you didn't I? That took pure skill."

Matt sensed a hesitation from Sora, "... Matt?" she asked, "At least for right now, could we not joke about you and I. It feels wrong...it just makes me feel..."

"Guilty," Matt finished the statement that Sora didn't want to admit

Neither one of them wanted to accept it but somehow the relationship made them feel like back stabbers, no matter how much Tai pretended he was okay with it. But Matt and Sora weren't sure if the feeling were enough to make them break up, even if it meant they might lose Tai.

* * *

Tai forced his legs to drag him up the stairs to his apartment. Practice had been hell. Drill after drill and Tai wasn't as conditioned as he thought he was. On top of that he was practicing twice as hard just to compete with Ken. Davis was good, but Ken was unbelievable.

Tai unlocked his door and went straight to the kitchen for a glass of water. He didn't even notice his father was home so early or he would've went straight to his room. Ever since his father had started drinking a few months back, they hadn't maintained the best of relationships.

Mr. Kamiya, clearly intoxicated, stumbled into the kitchen, "Where have you been?"

Tai sighed, "Soccer practice Dad."

Mr. Kamiya looked Tai up and down with a confused but glazed stare,"What the hell for?"

"I like to play the game Dad."

"Yeah, well-well I don't see the point of playing a g-g-game you're not even good at. Why waste your time, but hey if that's what you want to do with your time." he laughed.

"how would know how good I am? You have'nt come to one of my games in years," Tai stated, it was a fact that had constantly bothered him inside.

"I stopped coming when you stopped being good. Maybe if you magically develop some talent in the next few weeks i'll actually come see you play...Who am I kidding? I heard about that prodigy. That Ken Ichi-whatever kid. You'll be lucky if they don't give your playing time to him." Mr. Kamiya, satisfied with what he haddone, left the kitchen and immediatly passed out on the couch.

Tai knew now that he had something to prove. Before the end of the season, Mr. Kamiya would be attending his games, "Don't worry, if it's up to me, my playing time will going nowhere."

* * *

hope u like! plz review


	4. Chapter 4

i do not own digimon :(

* * *

4

About a week had passed since the first day. Tai had been wearing himself out trying to look good in practice while ignoring Matt and Sora's ever growing relationship. Kari had been spending her time trying to avoid TK and Davis. She hadn't made many other friends, but she did find Ken and his girlfriend Yolei to be good companions though.

Izzy ran up to Tai in the hallway before his next class, they didn't get to see each other much during school because they had no classes together, "Hey Tai, what's up?"

"Oh, hey Izzy. Not much, how are things going with you? How are you and Mimi?"

Izzy sighed, "Not to great, she's been acting different since school started. I don't know what's going on. It's odd."

"I'm sure she'll come around. Maybe after she gets adjusted to the new school year," Tai assured Izzy.

"Yeah, i hope so. But oh! Here's my class. I'll see you later."

Tai watched Izzy scramble into his classroom with all his books and his laptop. Tai had first lunch and was on his way there when Mimi called his, "Tai! Tai wait up! Lets walk together!"

He stopped to wait for her. When she finally reached him she intertwined her arm in his. Tai shot Mimi a puzzled look. They were close, but not this close. At least not since she had been dating Izzy.

She immediately sensed Tai's discomfort, "Oh Tai! Don't freak out. We're practically family! Come on let's hurry up! I'm starving!"

Tai hesitated before taking his first steps towards the cafeteria. _Come on Tai, what are you freaking out about? This DOESN'T mean anything...at least not to me._

* * *

Kari dashed down the hallway to try and make it on time to her psych class. If she didn't hurry she wouldn't get a seat in the front. She liked the front because it kept her from falling asleep and it definitly kept her from having to sit by Davis.

She hadn't even made eye contact with him since he'd kissed her last week. She wasn't sure what to make of it. She didn't like Davis, well not like that...she didn't think. What she did know is that she definitely did not want to start any confrontation between Davis and TK.

_Please let there be a seat in the front, PLEEAASSE!_ she thought as she came through the door but she no. The only seat left was in the back next to Davis. Just her luck.

"Welcome Ms. Kamiya, there's a lovely seat in the back beside Mr. Motomiya, please find it."

Kari found the seat in the back dragging her feet the entire way. Davis didn't even glance her way. Maybe this wont be SO bad she thought. She made it halfway through class without so much as a word from Davis until he finally turned to face her, "So... Why havn't you talked to me all week? What's going on?"

"Davis! You kissed me and I barely even know you. Forgive me for feeling slightly awkward after that."

Davis seemed to consider this answer for a few seconds, "Well Kari, i'm sorry. That's not really like me. I've felt really bad for that all week. I should've just apologized. I really regret it... Not saying sorry I mean. I regret not saying sorry. I definitly do not regret kissing you."

Kari looked down at her paper and began to nervously draw circles with her fingers, a nervous habit. "Thanks Davis, I accept your apology... But just so you know, I don't regret kissing you either."

* * *

Tai walked into the cafeteria Mimi in his arm. He felt uncomfortable, but she looked estatic. Then again Mimi _ALWAYS_ looked estatic. He spotted Sora sitting down at a table in the middle and wanted to rush over there before everyone saw them.

"Umm...Hey Mimi. Here take this and why don't you go buy us some lunch. Just grab me anything," Tai suggested while stuffing money into Mimi's hand.

"You don't have to pay for me Tai, i have my own money."

"Mimi, I don't mind. Really, just go."

Mimi giggled, "Aww okay. If you think about it, it's almost like a date."

He watched a she skipped off and breathed a sigh of relief. He walked over to Sora as casually as he could but he could see the other kids looking at him.

"Tai?" Sora asked, "What was that about?"

"I don't know. She locked her arm around me in the hallway and I asked her what she was doing and she told me it didn't mean anything but we havn't done that since we were kids. It was awkward." a look of desperation spread over Tai's face, "Sora you've got to help me."

"Like how Tai? Why can't you just talk to her about it? I think you're overeacting."

"Sora I don't want to hurt her feelings! I think it MEANT something to Mimi. Maybe i'm crazy but i'm pretty sure she likes me."

"Tai she likes Izzy."

"Well i just need you to make sure of that for me. Izzy said they were having problems. Just ask her when she sits down... Look here she comes now."

Mimi sat down with a tray next to Tai and scooted close to him. There was only one lunch on it, one straw for the drink, but two forks. WHAT is this?

"Mimi there's only one lunch on the tray."

"I'm not that hungry, i thought we could share."

Tai stood up from the table, "Actually Mimi I forgot there was something I have to do. I'll see you later."

Mimi grabbed Tai's arm as he stood up, "Wait Tai, what about your change?"

He jerked away, "Just keep it."

He walked away as fast as he could leaving Mimi pouting at the table with Sora.

* * *

ooh hope you enjoy. please dont leave without commenting!


	5. Chapter 5

i do not own digimon

* * *

5

Mimi sighed and dug a fork into her lunch, "Sora?" she asked.

"Yeah Mimi?"

"Is there something wrong with me? Am I still pretty?"

"Of course Mimi, your gorgeous. Almost every guy here would love to date you. Izzy is the envy of all these guys."

"Then why is Tai acting so weird. I'm obviously flirting with him."

_Tai was right? Mimi did like him._ Sora couldn't believe it, "Mimi you're still dating Izzy...aren't you?"

"Well...yeah. I mean, I'll always love Izzy. I just don't feel the same way about him anymore. But I like Tai. He has to like me, I know it."

Sora wasn't sure what to say to Mimi but she would try and help her anyway. "Maybe you should break up with Izzy first. You don't want to lead him on and you don't want to ruin a long friendship between Tai and Izzy. Just don't do anything reckless Mimi."

Mimi looked up at her friend and answered her honestly, "Sora, I can't promise you anything."

* * *

"So Kari, you're coming to Ken's first game with me Friday right?" asked Yolei as they walked to second lunch.

"Of course! I'm going to watch Tai play."

Yolei raised an eyebrow to her friend, "Tai? That cute, tan senior with the big hair? Is he like your boyfriend?" she giggled excitedly.

Kari laughed at her spacey friend, Yolei was all about cute boys. It was her best and favorite subject, after Ken of course.

"No, he's not my boyfriend."

Yolei frowned, "Aw that's too bad. You guys would've been cute together."

"No Yolei, Tai's my brother."

Yolei turned red with embarrassment, "Oh."

Kari giggled, Yolei could be goofy sometimes but that's why Kari liked her. At least she was herself.

* * *

Ken met up Kari at she left her 7th period class. He had to talk to her before more time passed and things had a chance to get out of hand. He knew both of his friends had a crush on her and he needed to go ahead and get her story now.

"Hey Kari, can I talk to you?"

" Sure Ken, what's up?"

He looked down at the floor. He was just trying to look out for his friends, but he didn't want to pry into Kari's personal business. He searched for the right words, "Look, it's about TK and Davis. There has been a bit of tension in the group the past few days and...and-"

" I think I know where you're going Ken. It's because of me, I know. I'm sorry. I don't mean any trouble."

Ken breathed a long sigh," I know you don't. Honestly, are you even interested in either of them? Maybe we could resolve the issue now."

Kari took a long moment to think, she knew Ken wouldn't really like her answer no matter what she said. "I don't know Ken. As for right now we're all just friends. But I can't say I couldn't easily develop feelings for either of them."

"...That's definitely not the answer I was looking for."

* * *

thanks for reading, plz comment


	6. Chapter 6

thanks for all the great comments

i still do not own digimon

* * *

6

Friday rolled around and Tai was ready for the first game of the season. Hopefully he'd start the season good. Good enough for his dad to start coming to his games. Tai tried to keep his focus throughout the day.

Coach had pulled him out of class a few minutes earlier and told Tai about the call he'd recieved earlier that week. Scouts from different universities had seen some film of Tai from the previous season. A few of them were coming to see the opening game. If he played well, Tai could possibly recieve a few scholarship offers. College soccer had always been one of his dreams.

Tai walked down the empty school hallways. He was sure he was alone since class was in session until he saw two kids far down the hallway. One was walking in his direction and the other in the opposite. _WHO is that?... No, that can't be... Ugh! It is! It's Mimi._

He had been doing his best all week to avoid her. Until Mimi got out of this Tai-liking phase he wanted nothing to do with her.

* * *

Izzy kissed Mimi gently. They had planned to meet up in the hallway so that Izzy could get his English textbook back but had ended up getting distracted.

Mimi closed her eyes and pretended to be interested in what was happening, but she wasn't in the least. Mimi turned her head to the side as Izzy kissed her neck. All of a sudden she noticed someone walking in their direction down at the other end of the hallway.

"Izzy, I think someone is coming."

He ignored her.

"Izzzy," she whined.

"Mimi nobody is coming, the hallways are always deserted during class."

Mimi continued to look down thr hall, _WHO was that? Was that Tai?_ She knew that unruley brown hair anywhere, it was. She pushed Izzy off of her, "Izzy! Someone is coming. We have to go. We can meet up later before the game tonight."

Izzy sighed frustratedly, "Fine Mimi, i'll see you tonight at the game...I love you."

"Yeah, I-i love you to." Mimi rushed as she walked down the hallway towards Tai leaving Izzy standing in the same spot.

_WHAT is happenig to us?_ Izzy thought as he trudged off in the opposite direction back towards his classroom.

* * *

"Tai!" Mimi shouted walking in his direction.

"Um... Hey Mimi." he answered. He tried to keep walking past her but she grabbed his arm.

"What's the rush Tai? Come on, talk to me for a few minutes." she flashed a smile and Tai stopped walking.

"What do you want Mimi? I have to get to class, I have a game tonight."

"Yeah right, Tai you're a star athlete. You could never show up to class and still play the entire game."

_Star athlete? _Sure, maybe Mimi sees it that way but she won't after she seens Ken and Davis play. Nobody will.

"Not really Mimi, you obviously havn't seen the new freshman play. I won't be a 'star' for much longer after the school sees them in action tonight."

Mimi slid her hand down Tai's arm and he cringed slightly, "What are you talking about Tai? You'll be fine. You're great and don't worry, i'll be in the stands tonight cheering you on."

"Thanks but look... I really have to go..."

She ignored Tai's complaint and moved her arm to his stomach and then ran the other thru his hair. He quikly jerked back away from her, but straight into a row of lockers.

"Mimi what the hell are you doing? You're dating Izzy. I don't even see you this way Mimi, we're just friends. You know that i'm in love with Sora."

Mimi seemed to pay no regard to the fact that Tai did not want to be touched, she simply placed her hands back around him, "I don't why you love her Tai, she's a lost cause. She's with Matt. Just let her go, i'm right here ready to share my feelings with you."

* * *

Izzy was almost to his classroom when realized he hadn't ever gotten his book from Mimi. If he went back to class without it he'd raise suspision. MAYBE if I hurry up, i can catch her before she makes it back to class.

He made his way back down the hall trying to be as quick as possible. To his suprise he saw Mimi was still in the hallway. She was talking to someone... She was talking to Tai... Now she was touching Tai's arm... And his stomach... His hair. _WHAT the hell was going on?_ Now he was up against a locker and Mimi was holding him offly close.

Izzy crept up slowly to avoid being heard. He hid beside a set of lockers close to Mimi and Tai. He leaned in to hear what they were saying.

"I'm right here ready to share my feeligs with you."

* * *

Mimi leaned in and began to kiss Tai. He was in shock, he struggled to push her off but before he could he heard someone yell, "Mimi! What are you doing?"

He looked in the direction of the voice. _IZZY_?

Mimi didn't seem to flinch but Tai was in full panic pushing Mimi off of him finally.

"Izzy," Mimi began calmly, " What are you doing?"

"I came back to get my english book, what are YOU doing?" Izzy looked over to Tai, "Tai how could you? I thought we were friends and then you go and kiss my girlfriend."

"Come on Izzy, it's not what it looks like. She kissed me!"

"You didn't push her off!"

"I was trying!"

"Yeah right Tai, I know what i saw and what I heard. I don't want to hear your excuses." Izzy said. Before Tai knew it Izzy was walking down the hallway. He hadn't even gotten a real chance to explain himself.

Tai looked around him and noticed Mimi had left the scene too and he was stuck standing there alone.

* * *

hope u liked! thnx for reading! comment!


	7. Chapter 7

still dont own digimon

* * *

7

Tai stared at the lunch sitting on his tray. It looked apetizing but he couldn't bring himself to eat it. Not since the morning's incident with Izzy. He felt terrible, sick to his stomach even. He wasn't sure if he should apologize or if Izzy would even talk to him, but he had to do something. Anything.

Tai was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that Matt had sat down across from him. Not like Tai really felt like talking anyway, but Matt sure did.

"Tai..." Matt started, "I think we need to talk."

"What about?" Tai forced out.

"You and Mimi. I heard about what you to did to Izzy."

How did Matt know ALREADY? Does everybody know? Is this just going around? It's not true!

"How could you Tai? Izzy is one of our best friends, and with Mimi? Tai that's so low. How could you do that to Izzy? You went behind his back and did th-"

"The same thing to Izzy that you did to me?" Tai looked up at Matt who was completely taken back by the comment.

"Tai what are you talking about. You told me you were okay with us."

"Well i fucking lied Matt! You know that! Why would I ever possibly be okay with that? You were going to date her anyway, regardless of how i felt! I've loved Sora for years but you're dating her and you didn't even have the decinsy to tell me. So Matt don't accuse me of trying to get between Mimi and Izzy. Go ask Mimi why she came on to me and insisted on shoving her toungue my throat!" Tai stated bitterly.

Matt paused, "She kissed you? Come on Tai, she's dating Izzy."

"Are you serious?"

He got up from the table without even giving Matt a chance to respond. He didn't want to hear it. He felt betrayed by his closest friend, again. How could Matt not believe him?

* * *

Tai's mind was racing, it had been all day. Now he was standing out on the soccer field and couldn't think about soccer at all. He looked up into the stands and saw Kari and her friends. He saw Matt and Sora. He saw Mimi and he even saw Izzy, sitting seperatly of course. He could't think about them right now.

_Focus, Tai, FOCUS!_

He looked throughout the stands for anyone that could possibly be a scout. In all of the day's commotion he hadn't gotten a chance to tell any of his friends, the ones he had left at least, about the scouts coming to see him. Only the team knew.

"Kamiya!" yelled Coach, "Come here!"

Tai jogged over to his Coach, "Yes?"

"Kamiya? Are you ready for tonight?"

Tai nodded in reponse.

"Good, you'll do fine. Just focus and you'll have these scouts eating out of the palm of hand."

"I hope so Coach."

Tai still couldn't focus on any drills, not between the pressure to preform. To preform well for the scouts, and preform better than Davis and Ken. He looked up at his friends one more time. Mimi waved, Izzy glared, Matt stared lovingly at Sora, and Sora looked down sympathetically at Tai. Sora knew Mimi liked Tai. She was probably the only person in the school who believed his side of the story. But Tai didn't have time to think about that anymore, the game was beginning.

* * *

Yolei looked down on the field and waved at Ken. Then she looked over at Kari who sitting awkwardly between her and TK.

"Come on Kari, loosen up," whispered Yolei, "Look Davis is waving at you. Wave back."

Kari waved back much to the enjoyment of her friend, but the dismay of TK. He couldn't help being jealous. _WHY did I even come?_ he thought.

Kari felt awkward, who wouldn't? She was cheering on Davis while sitting offly close to TK. _WHY did I ever talk to either of them? _I definitly should've never admited I enjoyed that kiss with Davis. What was I thinking?

"So Kari? What are you doing after the game?" asked TK.

Kari looked over at TK, he had barely said a word to her since they'd gotten to the game. "I didn't really have any plans. What did you have planned?"

"Maybe grabbing a bite to eat, I was hoping you would join me."

Kari hesistated but went ahead and agreed, "Yeah TK, I would love that."

* * *

i hope u liked it :) comment!


	8. Chapter 8

i still dont own digimon

* * *

8

Ten minutes into the second half the score was 1-0, with the opposing team ahead. Tai dribbled towards the goal and looked for an opening. He saw one, took it and kicked the ball right past the goalie, 1-1.

Hopefully whatever scouts that were there had been impressed by that. He looked up into the stands and saw his friends. He hadn't seen Davis intercept the ball and pass it to him. The ball came perfectly to Tai and he began to dribble past defenders to the goal. Tai saw an opportunity to pass to Ken, who was in the perfect position to score. But, he failed to notice the defender coming at him from the right, when he finally did there wasn't anything he could do.

The defender tackled Tai in his planted right leg. He felt his knee 'pop' and instantly Tai fell to the ground in pain. It was the worst pain he'd ever felt. It was shooting all thru his knee. He lay on the floor grabbing his knee as his team mates gathered around him. Coach ran up to Tai with the athetic trainor right behind him.

"Where does it hurt Tai?" Coach asked.

He was in so much pain he could barely hear him, " My knee. My right knee."

Coach looked over at the trainor who was doing his best to examine Tai's knee, "How does it look?"

The trainor shook his head, "Not good."

* * *

Kari watched as her brother layed on the floor helplessly and in pain. _Tai get up! GET UP TAI!_ But he wasn't budging. He just held his knee and winced.

Serves him right thought Izzy. I hope his ENTIRE season is over. He looked over at Mimi to see what her reaction was. She looked worried and for some reason, that really pissed him off.

_This is BAD_ Sora thought. Being a soccer player herself, she knew Tai wasn't getting up on his own any time soon. A knee injury meant Tai's season was over. Sora sighed, _how many more things could possibly go wrong for Tai?_

* * *

Coach and the trainor helped Tai of the field and onto the sideline to really get checked out. The pain hadn't subsided and everyone feared the worst.

"You'll be okay Tai. Everything is going to be fine."

Coach was trying to be optimistic, but Tai knew better. He was experiencing the pain for himself. "No, it's not Coach. I ruined it. The game, the scouts, the season, everything. I'm so sorry."

Coach sighed,"No Tai i'm sorry."

* * *

"Well," started Dr. Lee as Tai, Kari, and Mrs. Kamiya sat in the examining room listening intently. They'd been waiting to hear the final diagnosis of Tai's knee. "It looks like we have a complete ACL tear and a torn meniscus. I'm sorry to say this will require surgery to repair."

Fear and concern spread throughout Mrs. Kamiya. She could barely imagine her only son being put thru surgery, "When wouldbit have to be done?"

"As soon as possible. We'd be able to admit him Sunday and preform the surgery early Monday morning. We'll provide Tai with crutches to use before and and afterwards of course."

"And what happens after surgery?" asked Tai.

"For the first few weeks you will strictly be confined to crutches. The crutches can last anywhere from two to eight weeks depending on the degree of the injury. For you i'd probably say somewhere closer to eight. Then comes rehab for the following months. If all goes well, you'll be playing soccer again in nine to twelve months. You may be a hundred percent, you may never be a hundred percent again. I can't make you any promises."

_Nine to TWELVE months?_ That meant he could possibly miss next season too. Dr. Lee continued to talk to Tai's mother but he quit listening. He didn't care anymore. As far as he knew, his future dream of playing college soccer was over.

* * *

hope u liked it :) more to come soon. comment


	9. Chapter 9

thanx for the comments! i still do not own digimon

* * *

9

The car ride home had been silent. Neither Kari, nor her mother, knew what to say. Tai just stared out of the window the entire time, quiet and emotionless. Kari feld bad for Tai and she wanted to do something for him, but she knew the best thing was just to leave Tai alone.

She'd had to cancel her after game plans with TK to go to the emergency room with her brother. She knew he understood, but she still felt a little bad. He had been obviously dissapointed. _Maybe we could reschedule,_ SHE thought. _I wonder if he's still up, I hope its not TOO late to call him. Maybe I shouldn't._

Kari considered calling TK for a few more minutes before deciding against it. She thought back earlier to her conversation with Ken. She didn't want to give TK or any of friends the wrong idea.

* * *

Tai passed by Kari and his mother and went straight to his room. His could hear his father rustling around the kitchen, drunk most likely, and didn't even bother acknowlegding him. He didn't want his father to see him injured and on crutches, atleast not until he was sober.

Mrs. Kamiya poked her head into Tai's room. "Tai honey? Are you okay? Do you need anything? Maybe some extra pillows for your leg?"

Tai shook his head no. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Okay...Well just call me if you need anything," she said before exiting. Tai could see on her face she was upset. He knew she meant well. Maybe tomorrow he'd let her make use of her motherly instincts, maybe.

Tai closed his eyes, he hoped he would fall asleep instantly. He just wanted to forget about the day as soon as possible. But that wasn't going to happen, not if Mr. Kamiya had anything to do with it. He soon stumbled into Tai's room.

He looked his son up and down. "So your mom tells me you hurt your knee," he laughed, "She said your seasons over too and you'll be getting some type of ugh...um...surgery Sunday."

Tai didn't respond, he didn't look at his father. He just stared and the wall and prayed his father would leave soon. If anyone could make him feel worse about the entire situation, it was his father.

To Tai's dismay, his father didn't leave nor did he stop talking,"Too bad, may-m-maybe now you can give up your stupid soccer dreams and focus on something ub-usz-useful! Who gets injured in the first game anywayss? That's jussst pathetic."

Mr. Kamiya was especially drunk tonight. Tai could hear it, see it, and smell it. He continued to ignore his father and that was clearly beginning to irritate him. Mr. Kamiya stumbled across the room to Tai's bedside. He hovered over the bed and reeked of alcohol,"So you you're not gonna ansswer me now! You think you can ignore me? Whatever happened to your knee iz not m-my fault!"

He leaned down and grabbed Tai. Tai tried his best not to flinch and show the obvious discomfort he was experiencing, but he couldn't.

"What's the matter To-Tai? Knee hurting? That's too bad. Maybe this will take your mind off it," Mr. Kamiya said as he punched his only son across the face.

Tai grabbed his right eye,"What the hell?"

"Serves you right! Maybe that will teach you a lesson about disrespecting your father!"

* * *

Kari woke up around ten forty-five that Saturday morning. She wanted to do something nice for Tai. Maybe make him breakfast or atleast spend some time with him. She peeked into Tai's room to see if he was even awake. He was famous for sleeping in extra late on the weekends. Much to Kari's suprise he was up but he was just laying there.

"Tai?...Hey how are you feeling? I was wondering if you wanted something to eat or maybe wanted to hang out or something?"

Tai didn't answer right away, he didn't even look at his sister. He turned his head to conceal his eye black eye.

"Tai?" she asked again.

"...Look Kari, I just want to be left alone. I don't want to see anyone or talk to anyone, please. Go out, go hang out with your friends. I don't want you to waste your Saturday with me, no point in both of us being unhappy."

"But Tai..."

"Go."

Kari shut Tai's door. She hated seeing her brother so...so...depressed. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to leave him, but she knew there was no point in staying in his room. He didn't want her there.

As she walked back down the hall she heard her phone vibrating on her bed. She had a new text message.

DAVIS: we're all getting lunch in 20 min. Be  
there :-)

_I DON'T know... _She thought._ I DON'T want to leave Tai, but I can't force him to do anything with me. I guess i'll go._

She quickly got ready and ran out of the door. Twenty minutes later she was sitting in a small diner with Davis, TK, Ken, and Yolei. She'd walked in on a conversation about the lost soccer game the previous night.

"What happened to Tai sucks, he was having a good game last night. I wish he would've seen that defender. Had he not gotten hurt, we probably would've won," stated Ken.

"I agree," Davis started,"How's he doing Kari?"

Kari looked over at Davis and then looked down unhappily, "Not good, he barely even talked to me this morning. He has to have surgery tomorrow. I think the whole thing is depressing him."

"Well I'd be depressed too if college scouts came to see me and I got cheap shotted. Knee injuries are career ruiners."

_SCOUTS? _Tai never mentioned that. That's probably why he was so upset now.

Kari looked up at Davis,"Really? I had no idea about any scouts. Now I see why he didn't want to talk to me this morning."

* * *

hope u enjoy! plz comment


	10. Chapter 10

i hope u like it! i do not own digimon

* * *

10

Tai's phone had been buzzing off the hook all morning and he had no intention of answering it. _I already know what they're ALL going to say. Who cares?_

Even if Tai wanted to leave his room, he wasn't going to. Not with an obviously black eye. Then he'd have to explain that. He didn't want to upset his mother and one of his friends knew about his alcoholic father, not even Matt.

* * *

Izzy looked over at his phone. Still no calls from Mimi, not even a text. What the HELL? He'd left her a voicemail saying he wanted to talk to her and she had yet to reply. FINE, i'll just go over there and talk to her in person.

Izzy left his apartment and walked the five minutes to Mimi's building. There was no point in driving the short distance. Her building was big and luxurious, just like everything else in her life. He took the elevator to the top floor and knocked a few times on the door. Mr. Tachikawa opened the door and easily recognized Izzy. He'd been there thousands of times before. Izzy watched him as he threw on his jacket. He must've been in a hurry to leave

"Hello Mr. Tachikawa."

"Hello Izzy, Mimi is back in her room. Go ahead."

Izzy hesistently walked back. He considered turning around and going home, but he needed to talk to Mimi, to work things out. He still loved her. Before opening her door he stoped. She was on the phone and he could clearly hear her, "Hey Tai, this is Mimi. I hope you're feeling okay. I'm worried and i'm thinking about you. Just call me back..."

That infuriated Izzy. Did their relationship mean nothing to her. Izzy walked into her room. He didn't even bother knocking.

"So Mimi, you ignore my phone calls but you make sure to call Tai!" he yelled.

Mimi dropped her phone startled,"Izzy? What? How? Why?...Izzy what the hell?"

Mimi knew Izzy was angry but if he calmed down maybe she could reason with him. They were breaking up today whether he liked it or not. Mimi wanted Tai, end of discussion. She was going to have him whether Izzy bowed out nicely or not.

"What the hell Mimi? What's going on between you and Tai? What is this?"

Mimi sighed, she was going to remain calm despite Izzy's obvious rage,"Come on Izzy, who are we kidding? It's over. Believe me Izzy, i'll always love you and you'll always mean something to me...but I just have feelings for Tai now. I'm sorry."

Izzy couldn't believe he was hearing this right now, the more he heard the angrier he became. Before he even knew he was doing it Izzy was walking over to Mimi.

"Tai!" he screamed, "You're just going to dump a year long relationship over Tai? You can't even answer me but you can call Tai? I'll show you what I fucking think of you and Tai!" Izzy grabbed Mimi's cell phone off of her bed and flung it at her wall. It cracked in two with a loud thud.

Any calm feeling Mimi had was instantly gone. _WHAT was wrong with Izzy? I've NEVER seen him this mad before._

"I-izzy calm down, this is crazy...Izzy just leave. This is pathetic, go calm down and we can talk later."

Izzy grabbed Mimi's arm, he could no longer control his anger. He was even scaring himself," No, we'll talk now! Let's talk about you and that back stabber!

Mimi tried fighting him off,"This isn't funny Izzy let me go!" When she finally wiggled free of Izzy's grip she slapped Izzy and then bolted out of her room and out of the door still her sweats and slippers. Izzy heard the door slam and slid against the wall. On Mimi's dresser he saw a jewelry box. He grabbed it and threw it against the wall before sliding down and balling himself up.

Mimi ran until she was sure Izzy wasn't following her. He'd lost his mind. She walked to clear her head, but she was shook and didn't want to be alone. She looked around to see where she was...Tai's building IS closest she thought. I guess i'll walk over there and see him. Maybe i'll surprise him with something.

* * *

hope u liked it! plz comment


	11. Chapter 11

i still do not own digimon

* * *

11

Twenty minutes later Mimi stood outside the Kamiya apartment with a bag full of cookies. She'd had them iced to read out "get well soon Tai" at a bakery not too far from his house. She knocked on the door and Mr. Kamiya opened. Mimi rarely saw Tai's father, not since they were much younger. He opened the door looking extremely tired. He rubbed his temples and then his eyes before finally speaking," Hello... You are?"

"Um... Mimi...I ca- I came to see Tai."

He grunted," He's in his room down the hall."

"Thank you," she said as she made her way inside. She saw Tai's door, it was closed.

She knocked with no answer. Maybe he was asleep, she opened the door to check. Tai was just lying there. He wasn't doing anything. He just stared blankly at his ceiling. He looked over at Mimi and then back up.

"H-hey Tai," she said. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. She sat down on the floor against Tai's bed. It was awkward, but better than being at her apartment. She looked back up at Tai and noticed his swollen black eye.

"What happened to your eye?" she asked.

Tai looked down at Mimi and then back up," What happened to your arm?"

Mimi looked down at her arm, it was bruising from where Izzy had grabbed her," I'll trade you a story for a story."

Tai didn't say anything.

"Okay..." Mimi said, "I'll go first... Well Izzy came over, we fought, he was angry, he threw my phone and he grabbed me. I didn't want to stay there so I came here. The end. Your turn."

Tai didn't change his focus,"What were you fighting about?"

"We broke up."

"And he grabbed you, that hard? Have you told anyone?"

"No, I didn't even plan on telling you. Now you owe me an explanation about yo-"

"You can't let him get away with that. As a friend Mimi, i'm advising you tell someone."

"Tai! Just let it go okay? I made up my mind. I'm not going to say anything and you better not either." Mimi snapped.

It was silent for a while. Neither one of them spoke for some time.

"I-i got this from my dad," Tai said, breaking the silence, "Last night when I came home. He was drunk, he's always drunk."

Mimi didn't reply, she looked down at the floor and up at the ceiling and around the room, but not at Tai. She thought back to other random bruises she'd seen Tai with throughout the years. He'd had an excuse for everyone. She wondered now, how many were actually from his dad?

"...Wow, i'm really sorry. Maybe you should take your own advice and tell somebody...i'm just saying," Mimi smiled,"You know, as a friend."

Tai rolled his eyes,"Mmm-hmm. So? What's in the bag?"

Mimi looked over, she had forgotten all about the cookies she'd brought for Tai, "Oh yeah! I got these for you on my way here! They're cookies!"

She opened the white box and handed him a sugar cookie with a big 'G' iced on it, "I love these cookies! They're super soft! Just wait until you taste it."

Tai took the cookie from her hand and bit into it. She was right, it was pretty decent.

Mimi smiled big and wide, "Good huh?"

Tai smirked, he couldn't help but feel a little better when Mimi was so cheerful. She had that effect on people she was around. He looked over at her and she was waiting for an answer, a smug, accomplished look spread over her face.

"Yea, I guess they're actually not that bad."

* * *

Izzy looked over at his phone as he lay down on his bed. MATT.

"Hello?" Izzy sighed.

"Hey Izzy, what's up? You sound kind of down."

"I really messed up today Matt, bad."

"What happened?"

"I got into a fight with Mimi at her place over her and Tai. She broke up with me and I lost it. I really don't want to talk about it."

Matt took in a deep breath,"Well Izzy, I won't bug you about it. Maybe you two can work it out?"

"I don't think so, she made it clear that she's interested in Tai now. I can't believe her...i can't believe HIM!"

"It's alright Iz, they'll get whatever they deserve. Don't worry."

* * *

Kari got up from the table and began to walk out of the door.

Davis got up and called after her, " Hey Kari! Hold up, i'll walk with you."

He held the door open and Kari walked outside.

"You know, i'm perfectly capable of walking by myself."

Davis smiled, "I'm sure you are, but who said I was?"

She hid her face to hid her blushing. Davis WAS cute, she thought and he did like her. But TK was obviously interested in her too.

"Davis, this is wrong. We can't do this. We shuould just be friends. I don't want to destroy any friendships an-"

"Kari, you like me don't you?"

She nodded, "But TK an-"

"Kari, TK will understand. I'll talk to him. You worry to much. You need to relax and just things happen."

"Let things happen?"

"Yeah," Davis said,"Like this..."

Davis leaned over and kissed Kari right there in the middle of the street. Instead of pushing him away, she loosened up and just let it happen. She liked Davis. She really liked Davis.

* * *

i hope u liked it! more to come! plz dont leave without a comment :)


	12. Chapter 12

thanks for the comments! they make me happy :) leave many!

i do not own digi-digi-digimon

* * *

12

Tai woke up Sunday pretty groggy and out of it from the surgery. His mom, dad, and Kari were  
all sitting on the other side of the room. Mrs. Kamiya noticed him first, "Tai! You're awake. How are you feeling?"

He was sore and his knee really hurt, but he said 'fine' anyway.

She smiled,"That's good. The docter said it all went well and you'll need a some bed rest but we'll be able to take you home as soon as you're ready."

* * *

His bedroom door slowly swung open and Sora walked in. He was happy to see her but he failed to show it.

Sora smiled uncomfortably. She had no idea what to say. She'd never seen Tai hurt before. She'd never seen him look so hopelessly depressed before either. It hurt her to see him this way.

"Hey Tai, it's not a bad time is it? I- i could come back aftet school tomorrow or another day..." Sora rambled.

"No, you're fine. Really," Tai assured her. He tried to force a weak smile to make Sora feel more comfortable.

Sora looked around the room, just to avoid staring at Tai's knee. She didn't want to draw obvious attention to the injury. "Soo... has anyone else come to see you?"

"Mimi came by yesterday and you came by today. If you're wondering about Izzy or Matt, I think we both know the answer to that."

Sora tried to reassure Tai. It must be hard having problems with two of your closest friends, "Tai, give them time. They'll come around."

"Right, I hope so but who knows when that will be."

* * *

Sora met Matt at a small coffee shop after leaving Tai's. He loved to sit here and talk with her at night.

"Hey," he kissed her lightly, "How's it going? I havn't seen you all day. What have you been up to?"

Sora looked down at the ground to avoid eye contact with Matt. He wasn't going to like her answer but she wasn't going to lie," I visited Tai today at his apartment. He had surgery this morning and I went to see how he was doing."

Matt's expression quickly flipped from happy to angry, "Sora, wha-why?"

"Just because you refuse to see him doesn't mean I can't."

"Why would you want to? Especially after what he did to Izzy. He's a back stabber...He didn't hit on you did he?"

Sora's was shocked. _Is he SERIOUS?_ "No! Matt why would you say that? It's Tai!"

Matt looked sternly at his girlfriend, "Sora, I don't want you around Tai. Not by yourself."

Sora pushed away from Matt, "Do you even hear yourself rigjt now. You're abondoning your best friend! And what? Don't you trust me?"

She started for the door.

"of course i do, it's Tai I don't trust! Sora wait! Just here me out!"

"OH SHUT UP MATT! Talk to me when you're ready to admit how stupid you're being!" Sora yelled as she bolted out of the door.

* * *

Kari ran to her room, her phone was ringing and she didn't want to miss a call.

"Hello?"

"Kari? Hey this is TK."

"Hey TK, hows are you? What's up?"

"Nothing really, are you busy?"

"No, why? Do you need something?"

"No, not at all. I just wanted to talk to you..."

Kari sat down on her bed and began chatting with TK. She hadn't realized how easy it was to talk to him. They'd talked for hours before he fell asleep. She hadn't really given TK a fair chance.

_I feel so STUPID,_ she thought. _I should've never given myself a chance to like either of them. Tomorrow at school i'm telling Davis there's nothing between us and I won't fall for TK either. I will not let myself cause the end of this friendship._

* * *

Kari woke up to Tai in her bedroom, "Wake up. I don't want to be late."

"Tai what are you doing up? Why are you going to school? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm using crutches, I'll be fine. I can't sit in my room all day. Just hurry up, please."

Kari walked into school with Tai right beside her. _He REALLY should've stay home_, she thought. _His knee was clearly bothering him, but maybe it was good for Tai to leave. He had been so depressed since Friday, hopefully getting on would life would cheer him up some._

"You gonna be alright Tai? Should I walk you somewhere?"

"No, i'll be fine. Go where you need to."

Kari didn't want to leave Tai alone, she'd feel guilty if something happened but she respected Tai's decision.

Now she had to focus on finding Davis and ending whatever they had going before Davis found TK. She didn't see him at all the first three periods.

_I guess i'll have to tell him at lunch_, she thought. _I hope i'm not too late._

Kari walked into thw cafeteria and saw Davis sitting with TK. TK looked back her with a disgusted expression.

_Oh no! They're talking right now! I'm too late._

* * *

"Look TA, we've been friends for a while now. I just wanted to tell you so that you didn't have to here about me and Kari from someone else."

TK looked up as Kari approached the table. _Why didn't she just tell me that she like Davis? i wouldn't have wasted time even trying._

"Kari why didn't you just tell me?"

"No TK look it's not like this I-"

"I would've backed off. I thought we had something nice going, especially after last night."

Davis looked from TK to Kari, "Last night?"

"Davis it's nothing, look we need to talk any way about us. Well the lack of us. There's nothing between us. I don't think it's a good idea."

Davis shot her a pissed off look, "Because there's something between you and TH right?"

Kari panicked, "No Davis, it's no-"

"Kari shut the hell up! You two-timing bitch!"

TK jumped up, "Woah Davis, calm down before you do something really stupid."

Davis stood up and pushed TK, "Stay out of it!"

TK pushed back and before Kari knew it, they'd broken into an all out fist fight.

"Guys! Stop!" she cried running over to them. The Cafeteria had come alive all of a sudden. Kids were yelling and jumping up to watch, but no one tried to intervene.

Kari tried the best she could, but she knew if she got to close she'd probably get hit. Suddenly someone pushed past her. The soccer coach grabbed Davis and another teacher Kari didn't recognize grabbed TK.

_It was NOT supposed to happen like this._

hope u enjoyed it :) plz leave comments! i love to read them


	13. Chapter 13

hope u like- i do not own digimon

* * *

13

Tai stood at his locker trying to balance on his crutches while he filled his backpack with books. His calculus book fell on the floor with a loud thud. Now how was he supposed to get it?

_UGH! I should've stayed home and stayed in bed all day! This is so frustrating!_

Nothing about his day had been easy. Getting to class was hard, sitting in his desk, getting his books, everything.

Just as he was about to give up and go home, someone was handing his book to him. It was Sora.

"Here you go."

"Oh, thanks Sora."

She smiled warmly but it quickly faded when she looked past Tai.

"What's wrong?" he asked as looked over his shoulder. He saw Matt and Izzy staring down him and Sora, "Oh I see... Maybe you should go over there."

"I-I don't know if I want to. Matt and I got into a fight last night... about you and Mimi and Izzy," she admitted.

Tai shook his head, "Look Sora, you should go over there. I don't want you and Matt to fight, especially not about me. I have enough to worry about... I've already lost Izzy, i'm this close to losing Matt completely. I'm not going to lose you too."

Sora looked Tai in his eyes. The cheerful Tai she was used to seeing wasn't there anymore. She was looking at a sad, broken Tai. She hated it. She hated what their friends were doing to him, what his knee injury was doing to him, what she and matt had done to him. Tai didn't deserve any of it. It was painful seeing him like this.

"Tai, i'm so sorry." she said suddenly. She wasn't completely sure what she was even apologizing for but she said it anyway.

Tai looked Sora right into her eyes and sighed,"Yeah, I am too... but thanks. Now go, go to Matt. Apologize to him, do whatever needs to be done, just don't fight anymore. I'll be fine."

"But Tai-"

"Sora go!" he said sternly.

Sora began to leave, but she turned around to say one last thing, "Tai you know you don't have to go thru anything alone, I know how Matt can get but I'll always be there for you." she said before she finally walked over to Matt.

_Yeah, well maybe I choose to, _he thought. _You made your choice, you chose Matt. I've respected it. I don't want to hurt you Sora. Just let me choose my decisions on my own._

* * *

Matt scowled as Sora walked over to him. _WHY was she talking to Tai, again?_ After he asked her not to. Coming from her boyfriend, you think that request would mean something.

"Sora why were you talking to Ta-"

"Matt I'm sorry," Sora apologized, taking Tai's advice, " I'm sorry for our fight yesterday."

He turned his back to her and began to open his locker,"Sure you are. That's why you over there talking to Tai right now."

"Matt, Tai hasn't done anything wrong."

"He stabbed Izzy in the back!"

"Matt no he didn't! Tai didn't come on to Mimi or ask her to leave Izzy or anything. She came on to him! And you and Izzy are over here blacklisting Tai when he really needs us. You didn't visit him all weekend, he's been struggling with those damn crutches all day, he's beating himself up on the inside over you and Izzy! He's your besy friend! Act like you care!"

Matt slammed his locker door," And what if I don't? You gonna break up with and date Tai?"

"Is that what this is about? You think I'm going to leave you for Tai? I'm not Matt, but... but... I think you're starting to feel really guilty us dating during the summer behind his back...even more than before. I know i am. Something about seeing Tai so down, it just makes me feel like we had something to do with it. Even if said he didn't care. It's a wierd feeling."

Matt turned away from his girlfriend, he knew the exact feeling she was talking about. He'd felt it before. He'd stabbed Tai in the back. He knew it, Tai knew it. He didn't want to hear it anymore, he didn't want to admit it. "Look Sora, if I see you and him together again i'll handle it myself... And trust me, you won't like it.

* * *

TK and Davis sat in two itchy chairs across from the principals desk. The principal along with the soccer coah were whispering over what would be an acceptable punishment.

TK looked at himself and then over at Davis. They'd never even argued before and here they were, sitting in the office for fighting over some girl.

_This is SO stupid,_ he thought.

Then Principal Hida began to speak,"Well boys, as you know, fighting is not a light offense. We'll have to suspend you for the remainder of the day. When you return tomorrow you'll start your two week detention sentence and well Davis... I'm sorry to have to do this, but you're suspended from playing soccer for the rest of the season."

The boys didn't argue or challenge, they simply nodded.

"You two are dismissed."

TK and Davis stood up and exited the principal's office. As they walked down the hall to leave TK considered being the bigger man and apologizing, but decided against it. Davis was clearly not in a good mood, not after being suspended from the soccer team.

* * *

Matt was wandering the halls with a bathroom pass when he saw TK on his way out. He ran to catch up with his little brother, "Hey TK! Wait up! Where you go-TK what happened to you?"

Matt looked him up and down, TK was multiple bruises on his face and arms.

TK answered Matt calmly, as if nothing were wrong,"I got into a fight at lunch."

Shock spread over Matt's face, his baby brother had never struck him as a fighter," Seriously? Over what? With who- Wait, did you win?"

"Umm, I'm not really sure. I don't even know how i'ld be able to tell... But I got into a fight with Davis, it was over a girl. It was stupid, but we got suspended for the day. That's why i'm going home."

"A girl? You and Davis fought over a girl? What girl? Is she cute?" Matt asked curiously. She better be if she was worth fighting over.

"Oh, yeah I think so. It was actually Kari Kamiya." TK laughed to himself. It sounded kind of funny to him when he said it out loud.

Matt didn't see what was so funny,"Kamiya? As in Tai's little sister?"

"Yeah." TK chuckled,"Look Matt, i've gotta go. I'll see you at home."

"Uh-huh," Matt said robotically. He was no longer even paying attention to his brother. He wasn't sure how, but Tai probably had something to do with this.

* * *

hope u like! plz leave a comment


	14. Chapter 14

i do not own digimon

* * *

14

Izzy looked over his calc exam, D-. Izzy had never gotten a D before, let alone a D-. But since his trouble with Mimi had started, his grades had began slipping.

He had to do something. He walked over to Ms. Kimura's desk. She looked up at him and smiled, "Hello Izzy. What can I do for you?"

Izzy felt awkward, he'd never asked a teacher for help before. Especially not a teacher like Ms. Kimura. Ever since she was employed last year, Izzy had never really respected her. He never respected young teachers, and definitly not the young attractive ones. He just assumed she'd earned her degree by simply "sleeping" her way through college.

"Yeah, about this test. I don't think i'm getting the material."

She looked Izzy up and down, "Izzy, it's only beginning of the year. You don't to panic," she smiled again," You're a bright kid. You'll get it. Come on, you're a junior in an advanced senior math class."

She looked at Izzy, but her words on encouragement didn't seem to be reassuring him," Izzy, if you really think you need help I can tutor you a few days a week after school. Why don't you come by starting tomorrow?"

Izzy nodded, "Sure. Thanks."

"I'll be looking forward to it," she winked.

* * *

Yolei ran over to Kari, who was dragging her feet down the hall to the door.

"Hey Kari! I hear you had a rough day, involving Davis and TK. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know..."

Yolei put her arm around her friend,"Come on Kari. You're obviously upset. Like you had something better planned."

Kari sighed,"I was going to go home and slug around depressed with Tai...I guess you could join me if you'ld like?"

Yolei smiled wide,"Let's go Kari, we have some things to discuss at your house."

Ten minutes later they sat in Kari's room sitting on her floor.

"So talk," Yolei demanded, "How did this fight start?"

Kari reluctantly explained the scenario to Yolei. From her and Davis' kiss, to her phone conversation with TK, and finally the lunchtime brawl. Yolei listened intently without interuption until Kari finished the story.

"Well..." Yolei said,"Knowing them, they'll get over it and be friends again in a few days. I bet if you give them some time and then apologize, it'll blow over."

"I hope you're right Yolei."

"I think I am, but I need to head home. I'll see you later she said as she got up to leave.

"Okay, i'll walk you out."

* * *

Tai was making his way out the front doors of the school as quickly as he could. The walk home would probably take twice as long with the uncomfortable crutches. He'd had them for four days, he couldn't imagine having them for up to eight more weeks.

As he made his way to the end of the street to cross a white and pink sports car pulled up beside him and rolled down the window. He already knew it was Mimi. He'd seen that pink stripped car a million times before. It was the only one in the city like it.

"Hey Tai, need a ride?" she asked. She didn't give him a chance to answer before getting out and taking his crutches. She helped him into the passenger side and got back into the car without a word.

"Thanks Mimi, but you know you don't have to do this. I would've been fine."

"Yeah, probably," she smiled,"But what kind of friend would I be if I let you risk it."

Tai sat back in the leather seat, there was no arguing with Mimi. So he just shut up and let her drive him.

She parked her car in front of Tai's building but didn't get out.

"Well thanks Mimi," Tai said nervously. He went to open the door but Mim gently stopped his hand.

"What's the rush Tai? What, are you afraid of me?"

Tai stared out of the window, "No, but Mimi this isn't right. This will just create more problems. You know that."

"Tai, I like you and I think you kind of like me too. I know it. I don't know why you're fighting it."

"Mimi. I like you, yes. I think you're beautiful, I think you're nice, I think you're interesting, unique, funny but..."

Mimi pouted, she didn't want to hear "but".

"But what Tai?"

"I just can't do it Mimi. I can't do that to Izzy. He loves you, still."

Mimi became frustrated, "You can't do that to Izzy? Why do you even care? He doesn't care about you! Not even enough to hear you out!"

"Mimi I know but i'm just not-"

Tai couldn't even finish his sentence, Mimi was leaning across the seat kissing him passionatly. He gave in and kissed her for a few seconds then he pulled away gently, "Mimi what the hell?"

She looked Tai in his eyes,"Tai, I think we both know you enjoyed that," she said before kissing him again.

* * *

hope u like! commmeennnt pleaze


	15. Chapter 15

i dont own digimon

* * *

15

Kari and Yolei exited the front doors of Kari's building. Yolei looked towards the street and began to laugh, "Hey Kari, check out the foggy windows on that car. Someone's getting hot and heavy right in front of your building."

Kari couldn't help but laugh at Yolei, she was so crazy. Kari looked over at the car. It was white with pink stripes and it looked so familiar.

"I wonder who it is?" said Yolei.

Kari shrugged,"Who knows?"

Yolei looked at Kari with a disgusted face,"What if two old people? Like 40? Gross!"

Kari laughed and looked at the car as she walked a few more feet with Yolei. From their new angle, it was possible to see in the passenger window.

Yolei looked at Kari,"Kari I think that's your brother..."

Kari looked over in shock and confusion,"And he's kissing Mimi?"

* * *

Mimi sat there kissing Tai, and for a brief moment he enjoyed it but that didn't last. Sure, he would've dated Mimi if her and Izzy hadn't ended the way they did. But they did, and kissing her felt wrong.

Tai didn't pull away this time. He simply stopped and opened Mimi's car door,"I need to go."

Satisfied, Mimi got out and brought Tai his crutches,"Bye babe!" she squeaked before kissing him on the cheek and hopping back into her car.

_OH God_, he thought, _she probably thinks we're going to start dating. Is she ever wrong._

Tai lay on his bed in silence just thinking. _You love Sora, SORA. So why are you still thinking about Mimi. She's the reason you're having problems with Matt and Izzy now. You should hate her! But I just can't, I actually like her. I want her, but I can't have her. It's that simple. You can't date her if you ever want Matt and Izzy back. You'll never have Sora, and you can't have Mimi either._

* * *

The next morning at school Kari set out to find Davis and TK. She owed them both apologies. She stumbled upon TK first.

"Hey...TK can I talk to you? I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about everything."

TK smiled brughtly,"Don't even worry about it Kari. All is forgiven. Hey! Did you get the algebra homework from yesterday I wa-"

Kari was taken back, TK had pretty much brushed off her apology like it was no big deal. How could be so carefree and friendly?

"TK! TK! TK! Woah! You're not angry? You don't hate me?"

He laughed,"No, why would I? Do you want me too?"

"I don't know, maybe? I feel like i deserve it."

"Well i don't think so. I don't hate you... But if you really want to be hated, Davis might hate you," he laughed,"They suspended him from the soccer team, for the rest of the season."

Kari put her head in her hands,"Oowwwhhh." she grumbled.

TK laughed again and put his hand on her back reassuringly,"Don't worry. He'll get over it."

* * *

Sora sat down in Parenting next to Mimi.

"Hey, how's it going?" she asked her.

Mimi smiled,"Pretty good, actually great!"

"Great?" Sora asked curiously.

"Yes! I think Tai finally likes me! I drove him home yesterday and we kissed! He tried to stop at first but then he stopped and we just kissed!"

"Wow Mimi, congradulations?"

Mimi giggled excitedly,"Yeap! Congradulations to m-"

"Girls!," Mrs. Hikaru yelled," Unless you're discusing the proper infant feeding techniques, I suggest you end it!"

* * *

Sora couldn't believe what Mimi had said. _WHY would Tai kiss Mimi if he didn't like her? Why do I even care? Why does this bother me? I'm not jealous, am I?_

She had to ask Tai for herself. She found him at his locker after class.

"Tai, we need to talk."

* * *

hope u like it! comments please leave comments


	16. Chapter 16

i still dont own digimon

* * *

16

Matt wandered the hall looking for Sora. He felt that he needed to apologize for snapping at her yesterday. He didn't like fighting with her. He was guilty, he wished he hadn't stabbed Tai in the back. He wished Tai hated him but he didn't and that bothered Matt. Tai was such a nice guy, always had been. It made Matt furious.

He spotted her at Tai's locker once again. _WHAT the hell? Why is she always talking to him? She talks to him more than me!_

Matt made his way over to Tai's locker. Before he'd completely reached it he could hear them.

"You kissed Mimi afterschool yesterday in her car! She told me! She was excited about it all last period! Why?"

What? Did he really just hear that right? Tai was kissing Mimi, again? Matt was pissed. Sora was talking to Tai! Tai was kissing Mimi and yesterday Tai's slutty little sister had gotten TK into a fight. He was over it.

Matt stomped over and grabbed Sora, "What are you doing?" he yelled. "I told you I didn't want you talking to him! And you!" Matt turned to Tai,"Stay away from her! Stay away from Mimi! Stay out of all our lives!"

"Matt stop!" Sora pleaded, but Matt just pushed her out of the way.

"Matt what's wrong with you? This isn't like you, calm down." Tai advised.

Matt shoved Tai into his locker,"What's your problem Tai? Why can't you just back off?"

Tai didn't answer Matt, he raised his eyebrow to a confused expression. _WHAT? Back off?_ What was he talking about? He hadn't done anything to Matt personally, had he?

Matt raised his right arm and punched Tai. He managed to hit him twice more and push him to the ground before another kid pulled him off. It was an unfair fight, not only was Tai injured. He wasn't even fighting back. He had just stood there, taking it.

Sora ran over to Tai's side,"Tai, Tai! Are you alright?"

"I told you if I saw you talking to him again I would handle it! And you just run to Tai! Why aren't you dating him then? Maybe you should've!"

"Matt just go! Go please, before a teacher comes."

Matt huffed but turned and left.

"Tai?"

Tai situated himself and looked at Sora,"Yeah, I'm fine."

His eyes were already turning black and his face was swelling. He attempted to lift himself up. The fall to the ground had killed his knee. It was throbbing and on fire, but he wasn't going to admit it.

"Tai, i'm so sorry," Sora said as she tried to help Tai up, but he pushed her away,"Tai?"

He put all his weight on the lockers behind him and grabbed his crutches,"Sora no. You didn't do anything. Maybe what Matt is saying is true, you should stay away from me. It would be easier that way."

She was confused," How would that help anything? How would that be easier?"

"It would be easier for you and Matt to get along! You'ld be able to go on with your relationship, worry free! You'd be happy. And then it would be easier for me...to get over you."

Sora's eyes welled up,"But Tai?"

Tai turned his back to her,"Sora don't. I'll be fine and you'll be fine. Matt's right, I should just back off. I seem to ruin everything. Maybe it's just not good that Mimi and you are around me. Look Sora, please just stay away from me for a while," he begged,"I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm doing this because... Because I love you."

Sora couldn't help but cry anyway. Leave Tai alone? She couldn't imagine it. Matt wasn't right about leaving Tai alone, but he was right about one thing. Maybe she should've dated Tai. Maybe...maybe she loved him.

* * *

:) :) hope u enjoyed! more to come soon! comment comment comment


	17. Chapter 17

thanks for the comments! theyre great! i love u guyss and i love reading them! keep leaving them please

i do not own digimon

* * *

17

Izzy walked into Ms. Kimura's classroom after school. She was sitting on her desk with papers in her lap like some kind of student. Izzy rolled his eyes, _how UNprofessional._

"Hello Izzy," she smiled,"Are you ready? I think I have some stuff that will help you out."

Izzy nodded,"Yeah, I guess so."

He sat down at a desk in the front row and listened to her drag on about derivatives for almost an hour. Any other guy would kill to be in a room with Ms. Kimura alone, but Izzy couldn't wait to get out. It's not that she wasn't attractive, she was. She had a cute face, long black hair, greenish eyes and a cute curvy shape, she wasn't bad looking at all. Izzy just didn't care, she wasn't Mimi. So what did she matter?

_This is SO boring, i'ld rather get on my computer and teach this to myself._

"Are you getting this Izzy?" she asked as she sat down in the desk next to him. She scooted so close to Izzy, that they were practically touching.

"Huh? Oh! Oh, yeah i'm getting it fine," he lied. He hadn't even been paying attention.

"Are you sure? You seem a little zoned out," she said while placing her hand on Izzy's leg,"Do you need me to explain it again?"

As she began to rub his leg a little to high up for comfort, Izzy looked down at her hand and back up at her. She smiled, he winced,"No, i'm fine. I actually think I need to get going." he jumped up out of his desk and gathered his books quickly.

She pouted,"Okay, i'll see you next week?"

"Umm... Yeah whatever!" Izzy yelled as he bolted out of the door.

* * *

Matt sat on his bed scribbling down lines he could potentially use in songs. His mind was racing about that fight he'd had with Tai earlier, if you could really even call it that. He was writing the last few lines he had when TK walked in.

He leaned in the doorway and smirked,"So I hear you got into a fight today."

Matt didn't look up from his notebook,"You heard right."

"Was it really with Tai? I thought you two were close."

"We were."

"Mmhmm I see...So you seriously attacked a kid on crutches?" TK laughed, "That's low."

Matt slammed his notebook closed,"He deserved it. You wouldn't understand."

"What's to understand? You and Tai have been friends forever. I'm sure whatever he did wasn't that big of a deal. It was probably just a small misunderstanding. Come on Matt, he's on crutches for Christ's sake! Have a heart," he joked but Matt didn't seemed to pleased.

"TK I suggest you leave before you need crutches."

TK shrugged,"Fine i'll leave, no need to threaten me because you made as ass out of yourself at school today."

Matt sighed, maybe he had taken things too far at school today. He seemed to be angrier than Izzy about the whole situation. Izzy hadn't even spoke to Tai. He'd just been ignoring him. _MAYBE,_ Matt thought, _I should do the same._

* * *

Tai lay on his bed sore and bruised. He couldn't figure out what he might have done to Matt to make him so angry. Matt was his best friend, or he had been. It didn't make sense. He'd barely even had contact with Matt in the last few days.

Tai was so confused. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were before the whole Mimi scandel. Back when he was excited to be a senior and happy. He'd been anything but happy and things only kept getting worse.

He needed something, something to help him cope. Something that would take his mind off of everything that wad falling apart around him. He wanted to lose himself in something, anything to distract him from this overwhelming depression. Tai found himself up and wandering to the kitchen.

_WHY am I in the mood to eat? I'm not even hungry?_

Tai's body was saying one thing, but his mind another. He searched around for any and everything that he could get his hands on and ate it. He stuffed his face with junk until he felt uncomfortably full. Like he was going to pop out of his clothes, until his stomach hurt.

As he lie on his bed ready to explode he realized something. While he had been eating he hadn't been thinking. Not about Matt or Izzy or Sora or any of them. It was great. It was the perfect distraction and his stomach was too stuffed now for him to focus on anything else. For a brief moment he'd been happy and he liked it. He'd almost forgotten what not being depressed felt like. He needed to feel like that again, happy. And he would, it would be all too easy.

* * *

Sora tossed and turned. She just couldn't fall asleep. Her mind was racing. She bounced between thoughts of Matt and Tai.

_This is waste of time, I LOVE Matt_, she told herself. _So why can't I stop thinking about Tai? This is crazy. I'm just dillusional. I've been thinking about him too much. I've spent way to much time feeling Sorry for him and not enough time with Matt. That's it. Starting tomorrow I'll just a break from him. I will not fall in love with Tai._

_

* * *

_

Davis was slowly drifting to sleep when he phone began to vibrate. He had a text message.

KARI.

_Do I even WANT to read it?_

Davis was still mad, but he was also a little curious. He opened the phone.

IM SO SORRY FOR EVERYTHING DAVIS. I NEVER MEANT FOR THIS HAPPEN. I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME AND WE CAN ALL JUST BE FRIENDS. IM REALLY REALLY SORRY :(

Davis yawned and typed out seven quick words before falling fast asleep.

IM SORRY FOR CALLING YOU A BITCH.

* * *

Kari smiled at Davis' message, I GUESS that's his way of saying he forgives me.

She still felt bad though, especially since he was off the soccer team. Yolei had asked Kari if she would go with her to see Ken play Friday. Kari said yes, but she knew It would be wierd not seeing Davis or Tai playing. Ken would be out there getting all of the attention, it just wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be fair, but there wasn't anything that could be done about it

* * *

hope you liked it! thanks for reading! plz comment! i will update soon


	18. Chapter 18

thanks for the comments! i love em! keep leaving them! leave tons of em!

i do not own digimon

* * *

18

About three weeks had passed since Tai had really had any major contact with any of his friends. Izzy was still ignoring him, Matt and Sora had done the same. Tai was ignoring Mimi. She'd made a few efforts to talk to him, but finally decided to give him some space. She figured he would come around...eventually. Most guys did.

Tai had barely even made real contact with his own family. They exchanged a few sentences here and there, but no real conversation.

His father hadn't been able to harrass him as much because he'd spent a few nights out of town on business, but he made sure to insult Tai when he was home. Kari was always with a friend, Tai wasn't talking to her so she'd found other people to talk to. Mrs. Kamiya had just given up on trying to drag Tai out of his depression. She spent all of her free time cleaning or trying new recipes, distracting herself. Seeing Tai so down was beginning to depress her too.

Tai had been managing to go on with his life as best he could. Certain things still hurt him. It was hard to be cheerful when he had to see Sora and Matt kiss in the hallway. Or come to school and hear about the great game Ken had when he had to wake up everyday for four more weeks to a knee brace and crutches.

He got over his knee and his family and friends by snacking during the day and binging while his family was asleep at night. He only felt comfortable binging in secret, almost like he was doing something illegal. It was odd. It helped him feel better, at least temporarily, but afterwards he also felt ashamed. It was better than nothing. Besides, it was too late for him to stop now. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't.

* * *

Kari woke up Monday morning more tired than usual. Monday's were her least favorite day of the week. Quickly she got ready and sat down at the table. Her mother was in the kitchen wiping the counters.

" Good morning Kari, would you like something to eat?" she asked. Before Kari had a chance to answer Mrs. Kamiya was already raiding the pantry,"Hmmm, that's odd. There's barely anything in here. I just went shopping a few days ago. Ugh! It was probably your father."

"It's fine mom, I'm not hungry anyways." she smiled. Mrs. Kamiya had never really been known for her amazing cooking skills anyway.

"Are you sure hon-" Mrs. Kamiya stopped when Tai entered the room.

Kari looked her brother up and down slightly perplexed,"Tai, are you wearing sweat pants to school?"

"Yeah, my knee is killing me and I just wanted to be comfortable," he lied. He wasn't going to admit that he'd woken up this morning and came to find that all of his regular pants weren't fitting right.

Mrs. Kamiya looked concerned,"Do you need to stay home?" she asked.

"No, no. I'll be fine, it's not a big deal mom. Really." he tried to assure her, she seemed to accept it as a good answer,"Well are you ready Kari?"

She was still examing her brother when she realized he'd asked het a question,"What? Huh?Oh yeah...yeah!"

Tai nodded and headed for the door. Was it just her, or had Tai put on some weight recently?

* * *

Matt looked at Sora lovingly. Their relationship had been better than ever the past few weeks. They hadn't fought once.

He kissed her on her cheek,"We should probably get to class."

She smiled,"For what? I like it right here."

Matt continued to kiss Sora up against her locker,"I love you." he whispered in her ear.

There was no doubt in Sora's mind when she answered him,"I love you too Matt."

_So WHY do I miss Tai so bad?_

* * *

Izzy sighed as he walked into Ms. Kimura's classroom afterschool. She'd tutored him twice a week for the past three weeks. He hated it. He would've quit going but he still needed the help. She just made Izzy so uncomfortable. She was constantly touching him, on his arms, shoulders, legs. It was creepy.

Izzy didn't think much of it beyond that. There was no way she was coming on to him. She was too old to be attracted to Izzy, wasn't she?

He walked in and she smiled wide,"Hello Izzy."

He sat in his usual desk in the front, "Hey."

"I thought maybe we'd take it easy today and I would just answer any questions you had," she said as she got up from her desk. She sat in her usual spot, the desk next to Izzy scooted close.

Izzy went into his backpack and pulled out a textbook,"Well I actually had a question about number twenty three from last nights homewo-" he started before Ms. Kimura had draped her arm around him.

"Homework," he choked out.

She glanced down at his paper and then up at him,"I see the problem here Izzy, you just overthought the work. It's much simpler, let me show you." but instead of showing Izzy the problem she began to kiss him.

"What the hell?" yelled Izzy as he pushed her away.

"What's the matter?" she pouted.

"What's the matter? _WHAT'S the matter?_ I'm sixteen and you're a teacher! That's what's the matter!"

Ms. Kimura watched as Izzy gathered his things, she didn't even get up from the desk. Quickly he made his way to the door.

"Izzy," she started and he stopped by the door to listen to her,"Unless you want to fail calculus, I suggest you come in here right afterschool on Friday."

* * *

please leave comments! thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

i do not own digimon

please comment!

* * *

19

Kari restled in her bed. It was about twelve in the morning yet she still hadn't fallen asleep. She'd been up texting Yolei and Yolei had fallen asleep on her.

_MAYBE a glass of water will settle me down,_ she thought.

As she made her way to the kitchen she heard something. Someone else was already in there. She peeked around the corner, if it was her dad she definitly didn't want to go in. She hated being around him when he was drunk. With her he acted over emotional and wierd and he often bashed Tai. _He still wasn't over it._

In the kitchen she saw an abundence of trash an wrappers scattered on the table along with tons of open boxes and containers. What was going on?

She looked a little further inside the kitchen and saw someone sitting at the table. _TAI?_

Sure enough it was. He was sitting there practically swallowing food whole. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This is why the food was dissapearing faster than her mother could buy it. How long had he been doing this?

Kari went back to her room in disbelief. She wasn't sure what to make of what she saw so she booted up her computer. In the search engine she typed in a few key words, SECRET BINGE EATING. Several links popped up, but she was only interested in the top one. She clicked it: BINGE EATING DISORDER.

She skimmed the page and stopped at symptoms: eating large amounts, eating more rapidly than usual, eating alone, depression, eating normally around people but gorging when alone, eating when not hungry until uncomfortabley full, constanly eating threw the day, feeling out of control-like you can't stop, feelings of shame/regret, rapid weight gain. The list went on and on.

_There was NO way_, she thought, _he wasn't that vulnerable. Tai could never have an eating disorder...could he?_

* * *

Kari observed Tai closer the next few days. He was normal at home but snacked on junk between every class. She stayed up Tuesday and Wednesday night and watched painfully as Tai binged again and again. By Thursday night, she knew Tai definitly had a problem. She had to say something to him, but she wasn't even sure how to approach the subject.

She waited until he was back in his bedroom to buy her some time. She watched as he carefully set his crutches down beside his bed and then lay down himself. She walked in slowly and hovered by the door.

"Tai?... Can we talk?" she asked.

He looked up a bit surprised. He thought everyone had been asleep,"Umm, yeah sure. What about? Is everything okay?"

Kari smiled a little at Tai's overprotectivness, which made this all the more hard,"Yeah, no. Well yes and no. I don't know how to even put this Tai, but I've seen you the past few nights Tai...in the kitchen, binging. I'm scared for you Tai. What's going on?"

"Nothing's wrong Kari, you don't what you're talking about," he answered blankly.

"Tai I sae you! I watched you! I know exactly what I'm talking about! You've done it every night this week! You're eating all day, all threw school! It's not good for you!"

"It's none of your business."

Kari was slowly beginning to get upset,"Tai, please. I'm saying something because I care about you, the same way you care about me."

Tai looked away in shame as Kari's eyes began to well up with concerned tears.

"Please Tai, just promise me you won't do it again. Promise me you won't binge again. Promise me you won't eat any more of this random junk again. Not during the day, not at school, not at night. Please..."

Tai nodded to reassure his sister,"I promise," and she seemed satisfied. He watched as she exited his room and sighed, she didn't understand. _It would NOT be that easy._

* * *

thanks for reading! comment please!


	20. Chapter 20

i do not own digimon :(

* * *

20

Afterschool Kari walked down the halls searching for Yolei but had yet to spot her. Where could she be? She hadn't seen her all day and she wanted to talk to her.

As she searched around school, she happened to see Tai at his locker. It looked like he was grabbing a few books so she decided to stop by. Maybe they could walk home together. Kari walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder playfully. Slowly he turned around.

"Hey T-," she started until she saw him. He had a crutch in one hand and a vending machine snack cake in the other,"Tai, you promised." she said, heartbroken.

Tai sighed, he didn't want to hurt Kari. Hurting her killed him, but she didn't understand. It wasn't that easy. "Kari, i'm sorr-"

"No you're not! You don't even care do you? Why are you doing this to yourself Tai? Did you think nobody would ever notice? Like somebody could miss the weight gain! Tai this isn't healthy!"

Tai couldn't look Kari in the face, "Look Kari, just let it go. It's how I choose to deal okay. What does it matter?"

Kari dropped her books with a loud thud and began to cry, she had been trying her hardest to avoid making a scene,"Tai you have a problem! This is serious! Do you not care? Would you like to eat yourself to death!"

"It wouldn't matter! What have I got to lose Kari? My friends? I already lost those. College soccer? Can't get that back. Family? I'm pretty damn close to losing that too. So please! I would love to eat myself to death! Please! Let me eat myself to death! Just let it go Kari...let me handle my issues on my own." he said as she stood there sobbing. "Look Kari, I have to go see a teacher about something... I'll see you at home."

Kari was already picking her books up off the floor and before Tai could finish she was running down the hall in tears. She just wanted to go home.

* * *

Izzy hesistently opened the classroom door. He was seriously starting to hate calculus, but he had to show up. Ms. Kimura had threatened to fail him. He'd never failed and wasn't going to start now.

He closed the door behind him and made his way to his usual seat.

"Izzy, would you mind coming over to the chalkboard?" she asked.

He got out of his seat and made his way over. Ms. Kimura didn't waste time with Izzy. She pushed him up against the chalkboard and began to kiss him intensly. He tried to push her off but with no success.

"Izzy you don't want to fail do you?"

He shook his head 'no'.

"Well then relax, this is way easier and more enjoyable than calculus. Trust me, you'll like it."

* * *

Tai hated seeing Kari cry. He always tried to protect her, but often times messed up and created more problems. Bigger problems, like he was now. He wasn't going home just yet though, Kari needed time to cool down.

The halls had pretty much cleared afterschool. It was quiet and empty. Tai was the only person left in the math hallway. He made his way to the calculus room, hoping Ms. Kimura could help him grasp a concept that was going to be on next weeks test.

He stopped in front of her door and looked in the window to see if she was even still there. She was in there with somebody already. But they weren't doing math, they were pressed against the chalkboard making out. _MAYBE it was her boyfriend, or another teacher, maybe I should go_, Tai thought.

Tai didn't leave though, he couldn't. Not after he actually saw who Ms. Kimura was kissing.

_IZZY?_

He stared in disbelief and though he was pressed against the wall, Izzy saw him too. They looked at eachother for what felt like forever before Tai turned and left. _I NEVER saw anything, it's that simple._

* * *

Kari ran down the hall without looking up. Sora saw her as she was walking down the hall in the opposite direction and stepped in front of Kari. She had to see what was wrong. _WHY is Kari crying so hysterically?_

Sora held Kari as Kari broke down and cried in her arms,"Kari, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Kari didn't look up, she just mumbled,"Stupid Tai, stupid stupid fat Tai."

"What? Kari what are talking about? What did Tai do? Calm down and tell me."

Kari took a few short breaths followed by a few deep ones. Sora let her go and she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

"It's Tai," Kari said.

Sora winced. She hadn't had anything to do with Tai in weeks, was she ready to deal with him again?

"He-h-he!" Kari heeved.

"What's wrong with Tai? Did he do something to you?" Sora asked protectivly. She'd known Kari almost as long as she'd known Tai. Sora saw her as a little sister.

"N-no, it's what he's doing to himself. I-I-i think Tai has an eating disorder!"

"An eating disorder? Like what, anorexia? Cus I saw him eating chips in English today an-"

"No! The opposite! It's called Binge eating disorder! I looked it up on the internet. He fits it pretty well. All he ever does anymore is lie in bed or get up to eat! He barely talks, he barely does anything else anymore! But he makes time at night to binge uncontrollably! It's crazy Sora."

Sora nodded and listened. She had no idea what to say. There was no way. This was crazy. Not Tai.

"I confronted him last night but he's not going to stop. He doesn't care. He's just gonna keep eating and eating and eating, he has a problem! A real disorder! I know it! I don't know how long he's been doing it, but long enough for him to start gaining weight! I can see it! I'm sure everyone can! Ugh! He's so stubborn!" she grunted, before she lost composure and began to cry again.

Sora sighed as she held Kari again and let her sob. She obviously cared about Tai, and if Kari felt he had a serious problem then he probably did.

"Look Kari, maybe there's a way to help him. We can look it up and see. You can come to my place and we'll try and figure something out."

Kari sniffled,"Thanks Sora, I'm so confused. I-i just don't know what to do."

* * *

thanks! please comment! you're probably getting tired of me asking but please do! :)


	21. Chapter 21

i have never, nor do i know, nor will i probably ever own digimon

* * *

21

Izzy couldn't believe it. Someone had seen them. Tai had seen them! Izzy knew his life was over. Tai would tell, he would fail, Ms. Kimura would most likely be fired, and Izzy parents would be so ashamed.

He had to find Tai, he had to talk to him. But what if Tai didn't want to talk to him? Izzy couldn't really blame him. He hadn't even looked at Tai twice in almost a month, now he was going to beg Tai for his silence?

_UGH! I at least have to try._

As soon as his "tutoring" was over ten minutes later Izzy bolted out of the door. He ran to car and drove straight to the Kamiya's. He shot up the stairs and furiously knocked on the door.

_PLEASE be home!_

No answer, he knocked again and again. Still nothing. He sighed and gave up. _Tai is going to RUIN me._

"Nobody's home."

Izzy turned around and saw Tai.

"Tai! Tai we need to talk really I-"

Tai pushed past Izzy to the apartment door,"We can talk inside. I want to sit down. It took me forever to get here with these crutches."

"Um...Okay." he said as he followed Tai inside. Tai sat on the couch and Izzy sat awkwardly in the chair across from him.

"So, what do you want to talk me about? It must be important since you came all the way to my house. It can't be Mimi, I haven't talked to her in weeks."

Izzy looked at Tai completely puzzled, was he SERIOUS? He saw me with Ms. Kimura. I know he did.

"Tai, you know why I'm here. It's about what you saw at school earlier, _you know?"_

Tai raised an eyebrow,"No, I don't know."

Frustrated and scared, Izzy began to raise his voice. "What? Do you want me to say it out loud? You saw me kissing Ms. Kimura, well her kissing me! After school today!"

Tai sighed,"Izzy, if you think i'm going to tell someone you're wrong. I'm not. I don't care. If you like her and she likes you back thats yo-"

"I don't like her! Ew gross! Not at all!" Izzy interjected.

"...Then why were you kissing her?"

Izzy looked down at Tai's floor, it was embaressing. He didn't want to admit it but for some reason he felt he owed Tai the truth. "So I don't fail calc. She's forcing me to do it or she's going to fail me. I have to do it, I can't fail."

Tai looked at Izzy in disbelief,"I'm pretty sure that's molestation Izzy. That's illegal, tell someone and then they'll fire her."

"I can't Tai. It's not that easy, that would create a scandel. I'd rather just do it and get my passing calc grade. I can transfer teachers at semester."

"Izzy, this is obviously bothering you. You have to say something...i'm not going to. It's not really any of my business, but you should." Tai said, genuinly concerned.

Izzy didn't reply for a while. He just sat still and thought. Finally he said,"Tai, I know, but I can't. Thanks though, for listening and caring and not saying anything...and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry about everything, especially with Mimi. You didn't deserve that, you havn't deserved anything that's been happening to you lately. I was a jerk and I barely deserve to have you as a friend, if you'll even accept my apology."

"Yeah, I will. I would've taken you back without an apology. I should be apologizing to you honestly. I'm so sor-"

Izzy cut Tai off,"No Tai, don't. Believe me, you're the last person who owes any body anything."

* * *

Yolei sat in Davis' room with Ken and TK.

"Ew Davis," she complained,"It's so gross in here."

"Well what do you expect? I'm a teenage boy."

"Ken's room is clean," she countered.

Davis looked over and smiled at his friend,"That's cus Ken's a freak."

"Oh Davis, be nice," said TK,"Did anyone ever get a hold of Kari? Is she going to come or should we start watching movies with out her?"

Yolei shook her head no as did Ken.

"No, I haven't talked to her and she hasn't answered any of my calls or text messages," answered Davis,"But I don't think she'd come anyway."

"Why not?"

"I heard she got into a fight with Tai afterschool today and she left crying."

"A fight?" Ken asked,"Over what?"

Davis looked unsure,"I don't know. I heard something wierd, like it was about Tai getting fat or something."

Everyone looked at Davis strangely,"Seriously Davis?" asked Yolei,"That's sounds stupid. Why would they fight about that? Tai isn't even fat...is he?"

TK jumped in before Davis could answer,"I don't know why they'd be fighting about it, but have you seen Tai? Honestly...he has been looking a little i don't know, _chubby_ lately."

* * *

thanks for reading! comment comment comment! more soon!


	22. Chapter 22

i cant tell u enuff hom much i like getting comments :)

i do not own digimon

* * *

22

Kari sat on Sora's bed as she logged on to her computer. Kari had calmed down on the ride home but was still vulnerable and easily upset.

Sora quickly looked up binge eating disorder and began to skim the page. She read thru symptoms and characteristics and then moved on to risks:

_People with binge eating disorder are usually very upset by their binge eating and may become depressed. People with binge eating disorder report more health problems including stress, trouble sleeping, and suicidal thoughts. People with binge eating disorder may miss work, school, or social activities to binge eat. They may isolate themselves to hide their secret and are aware that they have a problem, but are usually to ashamed to seek out help._

_Binge eating disorder leads to rapid gain weight. Weight gain can lead to obesity, diabetes, depression, high blood pressure, heart disease and other serious health risks that can potentially lead to death._

She read it out loud to Kari who cringed at 'suicidal thoughts and death'.

"Keep reading, what does it say about treating it?" Kari asked.

Sora searched the page,"It says that most people seek treatment like psychotherapy, antidepressents, and counseling. Binge eating disorder is difficult to overcome because unlike drugs, food is needed for survival."

Kari frowned,"That's it? Is there nothing that can be done that doesn't involve doctors?"

Sora raised an eyebrow,"Um I don't know..why?"

"...Because involving a doctor would mean involving my parents." she answered.

Sora did some searching,"Well it says they can try to solve the problem on their own by avoiding dieting, avoiding temptation by keeping less food around and not eating between meals, eating breakfast, working out, not isolating themselves from people, and seeking out the reason they're binging and dealing with it." she answered.

Kari took it in but didn't answer, so Sora spoke. "umm...but Kari it would probably be better to get him professional help. Why can't you tell your parents. If Tai really has a problem they'll want to help him."

Kari shook her head and began to cry again,"Sora you don't understand I can't do that. I can't!"

"Kari why not?"

"Because!...because of my dad."

Sora was completely confused. _Her DAD?_ "I don't understand, your dad is a nice guy."

Kari heaved and sniffled hysterically until her tears dried,"Sora when was the last time you saw my dad? Like a year ago? Because he hasn't been a nice guy in the last six or seven months."

"...Okay, then tell your mom."

"No! I can't do that, my mom doesn't have a job, which means she doesn't pay the bills, which means she'd just have to tell my dad and he'd be no help, she could beg but if it deals with Tai he won't really listen. He practically hates Tai and he wouldn't believe me or my mom or he just wouldn't care or-" she began to ramble. Sora jumped in to stop her.

"Kari slow down! Elaborate? What's the problem? What's going on?"

Kari took a few deep breaths,"Sora, my dad is an alcoholic. He has been for the last few months."

A look of surprise spread over Sora's face but she quickly hid it, they were trying to help Tai. "I don't see why he wouldn't help Tai? He should understand more then, since he has a problem himself."

"Ugh! No Sora! My dad is an alcoholic because of Tai! Well me, or he at least blames Tai for his problem."

"What?"

"Sora do you remember last winter when I got really sick and I was in the hospital for a while?"

Sora nodded,"Yeah you had pneumonia."

"Yeah, for the second time. It was during the public school christmas break. My parents just thought I had a cold."

Sora nodded intently, waiting for the climax of Kari's story.

"My dad's job had a christmas party one night during break. My parents had to go. They didn't want me home alone so they told Tai to stay home with me. Tai was really pissed because he had some big party to go to but my dad just yelled at him and made him stay home anyway. So he did, and he wasn't bitter or anything. H-he... was taking... really good care of me."

Kari stopped and all of a sudden began to sob again,"A-a-and I was really thirtsy so I-I asked Tai to bring me some juice, but all we had was my mom's stupid potatoe juice! So-so he said he'd go to the store and get me some, any kind I wanted. For some stupid reason I wanted pine-ap-apple juice! Ugh! Pineapple juice! Who drinks pineapple juice?"

Kari slapped her hand to her forhead as if punishing herself,"So he left to get it. He went to like a million stores all over Odaiba just to find it. But he couldn't. He finally came home like and hour later with like seven other juices but when he walked in my parents where home and I had passed out on the floor. They rushed me to the hospital and i had a fever of like 104 and pneumonia. I was in the hospital for close to 2 months. My fever wouldn't break and I stayed sick."

Sora remembered the incident, Tai had been heartbroken over it but she'd never heard the full story.

"My parent's blamed Tai. They thought he'd left me home and went to that party. 'if Tai would've stayed home' they kept saying. They didn't believe the juice thing at all. They thought it was a cover because of the time I got pneumonia when we were kids, when me and Tai were playing soccer in the park. They were so angry that it happened again that they wouldn't even let him see me. I just got sicker and the doctor told my parents there was a chance I may not beat the pneumonia."

Kari heaved again,"That's, that's when my dad began drinking to deal with the pain. And he's blamed Tai ever since. They almost lost me all over and he thinks it's all Tai's fault. Even Tai started to believe it. But it was my fault! Me and that juice! And now my dad drinks all the time and whenever he's mad he takes it out on Tai! He just bashes him all day, hits him, ignores him when he's sober! He should be taking it out on me!"

Sora sighed and sat on her bed next to Kari. She cried on Sora's shoulder. She felt so guilty.

"Sora, I have to help Tai. I owe him!"

Sora didn't know what to tell Kari to reassure her. So she didn't say anything. She just sat there and let Kari cry herself to sleep.

* * *

thanks for reading! plz plz plz comment! :)


	23. Chapter 23

still dont own digimon...or do i?...no :(

* * *

23

Izzy looked up at the ceiling from his bed. He couldn't fall asleep, his mind was jumping around. He felt good about apologizing to Tai, he should've done it a long time ago.

_I OVERREACTED. It was all Mimi, I should've been mad at her...No, I shouldn't have been mad at her either. That relationship was over. I should've let it go. I almost ruined a long friendship with Tai over this. But Matt, Matt is still mad isn't he?_

Izzy pulled out his cellphone and called Sora. Maybe she would he able to help Izzy. If he was going to get Matt to apologize to Tai, he was going to need help. It rang twice then she answered.

"Hello?" she whispered,"Hello, Izzy?"

"Sora? Why are you whispering?".

"Oh Sorry, Kari was asleep in my bedroom but i'm in the hallway now. What's up?"

"Not much, I just wanted to talk to you about Matt and... Matt and..."

"Tai?" Sora finished.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"It seems that you're not the only person who's seeking my help regarding Tai. He seems to need alot of help for alot of problems lately."

"I see, is this a bad time?"

"No, no. I'm sorry go ahead."

Izzy took a deep breath,"I want to convince Matt to apologize to Tai, and I was hoping you would be able to help me. Matt is stubborn."

"What's with the sudden change of heart? You havn't talked to Tai in weeks?"

"I-i know, I apologized to Tai today for being so stupid and I actually think I owe an apology to Mimi too. I'll probably call her after I talk to you." he admitted.

"Well," Sora began,"I'll talk to Matt and see what I can do. You call Mimi and make things right with her too. Maybe...if it all goes well I mean... We can all go back to being friends again."

"Yeah," Izzy said," I would like that."

* * *

Sora shut the phone and peeked into her bedroom. Kari was still fast asleep on bed. Maybe she should call the Kamiya residence or tell Tai and he could tell his parents, or at least his mom. Then maybe she'd call Matt.

She was about to open her phone again when there was a knock at her door. She wasn't expecting anybody. Who could that be? She walked to her apartment door and looked through the peephole. It was Matt, maybe this would be a good time to talk to him. In person.

She opened the door for him,"Hey Matt, I was actually about to call you in a little bit."

He walked in and kissed Sora on the cheek,"Really? About what? By the way I got you som-"

"About you and Tai," she spat out nervously.

Matt put his hand on his forehead,"Ugh Sora, come on. We haven't talked about him in weeks and we were doing really good."

"I know but Matt, I was talking to Izzy and we think maybe it's time to apologize to him and move on with our lives. Izzy did today and he feels better an-"

"Sora! I don't care! Please can we talk about something else?" he pleaded.

"Matt please, let's just talk about it."

"I don't want to fucking talk about it Sora! I don't want to talk about Tai!" he yelled so loud it honestly scared Sora.

"Matt calm down! Shh! My mom is asleep and Kari is asleep in my room!"

Matt pounded his fist on Sora's kitchen table, "Oh come on, seriously? Kari? Was she here trying to convince you to get me to apologize too?"

"No. Look Matt, Tai is having some problems and it would be nice if we could all be there for him. Matt he needs us, he needs you."

"Oh really, did he tell you that?" he asked sacastically.

Sora rolled her eyes defeatedly,"Matt, tell me honestly. What is your real problem with Tai? There's got to be more than the thing with Mimi and Izzy."

Matt turned his back to Sora. He didn't speak immediatly but Sora didn't rush him,"Honestly Sora, honestly. It's not Mimi and Tai that truely bothers me. It's you and Tai. Tai loves you and that bothers me everyday. You guys are close, really close. You have been forever. That bothers me everyday. Sora I love you, you know that. Tai just makes me, he makes me feel threatened. Insecure. Like he could take you away from me, like maybe he could make you truely happy."

Sora smiled, she was glad Matt was completely opening up to her. She went and put her arms around her to comfort him,"Matt you know I love you."

He pulled away,"And that, when you say things like that it bothers me. You didn't tell me not to worry or that that could never happen, you never do. You just say you love me. You don't only love me, just that you love me. I'm not stupid Sora, i'm not blind. I'm not insecure for no reason."

"Matt where are you going with this?"

He turned to face Sora, embraced her tightly and looked her right in her eyes,"Sora, honestly tell me you don't have feelings for Tai too."

She looked away from Matt's painful stare,"Why does it matter, Matt I chose to be with you."

He pushed her away,"That's not an answer Sora."

Sora's eyes began to well with tears. She tried to choke back the tears. "Matt..." she begged.

"No Sora, don't. You can't do this, I won't let you do this to me. I need to go, to think about everything. And so do you. Do you want Tai or do you want me? You can't have both. Now do you see why I just can't talk to Tai right now? Even seeing him just kills me. Seeing how you look at him kills me."

"Matt please..." she reached out and touched his shoulder but he jerked away.

"Sora stop it! I can't be here, I have to leave." he made his way to the door.

She grabbed his sleeve,"Matt don't leave! We can talk about this. I love you!"

He stopped and put his hand in his pocket, pulled out a small velvet jewelry box and tossed it on Sora's hallway table,"Oh yeah? Well here, I got you this back when 'I love you' actually used to mean something."

* * *

Tai sat in bed trying to force himself to sleep. _Come on Tai, you PROMISED Kari. Just go to sleep!_

But he couldn't he just lay in bed restless. He knew why he couldn't fall asleep. He hadn't gone to bed without binging in a month. How was he just going to stop cold turkey now?

_MAYBE if I just eat something small..._

That didn't happen, once he started he couldn't stop. Not until he was completely stuffed. Half an hour later he was back in his bed with feelings of overwhelming regret.

_Oh GOD, I really do have a problem. Kari's right and I was so mean to her today and now she's at Sora's probably hating me._

He sighed, maybe it wasn't that serious. If he really tried at it, really hard maybe he could stop, for Kari.

* * *

thanks for reading! more to come soon! hope u enjoyed it! comment plzzzz


	24. Chapter 24

hope u enjoy! thanks for commenting! plz keep doing so! even if it just says 'good' or 'bad' i like to read them :)

i do not own digimon

* * *

24

Mimi answered cell phone with a yawn. Why was somebody calling her this late at night?

"Mimi? Hey...it's ugh, Izzy."

Mimi checked her caller I.D. in disbelief, "Hey Izzy, how's it going?" she asked awkwardly.

"This is wierd, I know. It's been a while. You probably don't even want to talk to me, but I really just wanted to apologize."

"mmm-hmm, continue."

"I just wanted to say I was sorry about everything like flipping out in you in the hallway or in your room that day and stuff. It was... irrational and stupid."

Mimi took in Izzy's apology. She had gotten over everything a while ago, but it was nice to hear Izzy say he was sorry. "Well thank you Izzy and while we're on the subject of apologies, I probably owe you one two. What I did to you was unfair, with Tai I mean. I should've told you or broken up with you first I guess. I don't know, but it doesn't matter anymore. He's not even talking to me. I was stupid, I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry."

There was an uncomfortable silence. "Do you really like him Mimi?"

"Well yeah, I do."

"Then Mimi, you do what you have to to get Tai to talk to you again. You deserve him, you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Izzy." Mimi smiled to herself warmly. It was nice to be friends again with Izzy. He was special to Mimi, he always would be.

* * *

Sora walked around her apartment aimlessly. Kari had left earlier that day. They still were unsure on how to handle the Tai dilema. They had decided to consider talking to Mimi, Izzy, Davis, TK, Ken and Matt. if Matt would ever come around. Maybe together, all of Tai's friends could come up with something.

She had been thinking all day about her fight with Matt. He was right, she needed to decide between him and Tai.

_I've known Tai FOREVER, I love Tai. He's sweet, he's caring, he's thoughtful. I should've picked Tai from the beginning, I was so blind. It's too late now Sora. It won't be long before Mimi pulls Tai back into her corner. He already kissed her once. He's probably moved on by now._

_Matt is so, so amazing. He's got something about him. Like a mystery that I love. I love Matt, but more than Tai? I don't know. Maybe it's just because I havn't opened up to Matt completely. I want my relationship with him to work. I want to love him more than Tai. Maybe if I take the next step with Matt... Prove that I can love him. Maybe it'll help me love him more? That's it, I'll show Matt I love him with more than words. It's the only way to make us work._

* * *

Kari sat in her room confused. It was almost eleven-thirty and she hadn't really done anything since she'd left Sora's. It felt good to have somebody behind her and soon, hopefully all of Tai's closest friends would be. Sora was suppose to start contacting people tomorrow. Until then though, she didn't know what to do about her brother.

_I SHOULD go over there, just go in his room and spend time with him for a while. I havn't talked to him in weeks and if I stay in there long enough, hopefully I can keep him from binging. That would be an accomplishment._

She stood up from her bed and cautiously walked down the hall to Tai's room. She didn't want to wake up her mom who was asleep in her own room or her dad who was passed out on the couch.

Tai was awake, sitting upright on his bed flipping through an old magazine. She walked in without being acknowledged and sat down next to him.

"Hey Tai," she said sheepishly.

"Hey," he said back reluctently,"Do you need something?"

Kari traced circles on her knee,"Um, not really. No. I just wanted to spend time with you, talk to you, anything."

Hesitently Tai shut his magazine and flung it aside. He loved his sister and if she just wanted to spend time with him, he wasn't going to take that away from her. He owed it to her, he hadn't really been a good big brother lately. Not like he used to be.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" he smiled.

Kari hadn't seen Tai smile in weeks. Before she could decide against it she was throwing her arms around her brother and practically squeezing the life out of him. Words couldn't describe how it felt to have Tai return the gesture.

"O-o-kay Kari, you're killing me!" he choked out.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I didn't think it was that hard."

Tai laughed and squeezed Kari's bicep,"I hate to see what you consider hard then. Who knew you had all that in these twigs?"

Kari smiled and inched closer to Tai. She set her head on his shoulder and layed her arm across him stomach. Tai put his arm around Kari's shoulder and held her tight like when they were younger.

He reminised on all the times Kari had fallen asleep like this. All the times Kari had been sick and only wanted to be close to him. Whenever she was hurt or sad or anything, Tai would hold her and she'd feel better. Kari never cared how bad Tai messed up, she always loved him.

Tai's memories were quickly inturupted when Kari shifted her head to his lap and began patting his stomach,"So...has she kicked yet?"

He looked down at his sister quizzically,"Has she kicked yet? Has who kicked...oh, OH! Ha ha, is that suppose to be funny?" he pushed Kari off his lap playfully,"And who said it was a girl?"

"Why wouldn't it be a girl? It's definitly not a boy," she countered.

Kari laughed at her brother's less then pleased expression,"Aww I'm sorry but admit it. It was funny."

"Mmhmm, it's funny now. When you get knocked up you're get fat, i'll make fun of you and we'll see how funny it is then."

"Well we'll see when it happens! Until then..." she said as she continued to poke her brother in his stomach,"You're fat now! So i'm going to keep making fun of you!"

"I'm not fat!," Tai laughed as he went to grab his sister. She avoided his grip and quickly jumped off his bed,"Oh come on! You know I can't come after you! I'm half cripple!"

Kari smiled mockingly. Tai was laughing, he was actually layghing. He was having a good time! He could still make fun of himself! Maybe pulling Tai out of this depression wouldn't be as difficult as it seemed.

"Fine," she caved as layed her head back on Tai's shoulder.

"Tai," she sighed.

"Yeah Kari?"

"I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too Kari."

They stayed like this for several minutes, silent and just enjoying eachothers company.

Tai began to figit,"It's getting late, maybe you should go to your room and get to bed."

Kari pouted and flashed her big brown eyes at Tai,"Can't I sleep in here? Like when we were kids?"

He looked over his shoulder out of his bedroom window,"Kari don't. I know what you're trying to do. You knew this was going to happen, let's not ruin what we just had by fighting."

Kari held on tightly to her brother and begged "But Tai please, just tonight! For me?"

"Not tonight Kari, i'm not ready. I can't just stop like that. Just go to bed Kari."

"If you really loved me yo-"

"That's not fair."

Kari jumped up teary eyed and frantic. She couldn't help but yell," No! What's not fair is that you're choosing this over me! Why do I have to come second? You don't care about me, about anybody! All you care about is yourself!"

Tai felt a lump form in his throat, but he wasn't going to cry. Not in front of Kari," Kari you know that's not true. I want to stop, but it's hard! You don't have to live with this problem! Kari I'm trying! It takes time. I know you care, please. I can't do this by myself! Just give me some time! But saying I don't care about you? That's not true!"

"Sure it's not Tai. You're selfish! You've been moping around, feeling sorry for yourself, and ignoring everyone for weeks! All anyone has trying to do is help you and reach out to you! I'm tired of feeling sorry for you! You're bringing this on yourself and i'm done! I'm over trying to help you, over seeing you hurt yourself, hurt mom, hurt me. Get over yourself! You deserve whatever happens to you!"

Tai looked his sister directly in the eyes. He couldn't believe what she was saying. It was agonizing, and she knew it. "Go to hell Kari."

"Fuck you!" she yelled as she stormed off to her room and slammed her door.

On her bed her phone was relentlessly flashing. She had several new text messages. They were from Sora.

She opened a new text and began to type angrily, FUCK TAI I DONT CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS ANYMORE LET HIM EAT HIS FAT ASS TO DEATH

* * *

oooh! hope u likey! plz take a few seconds to comment


	25. Chapter 25

plz comment! i do not own digimon

* * *

25

Mimi stared at her phone, still nothing. No call back, no text. It had been a few hours and still no answer.

Mimi sighed desperatly, she's wasn't used to being ignored. It wasn't a good feeling. Tai must've been one of the only guys in school, in all of Odaiba who wasn't throwing themself at Mimi. It only made her want him more.

_FINE! If he won't answer my calls, I'll just have to go over there. He's going to talk to me one way or the other._

Mimi ran around her room for twenty minutes searching her best outfit. This was important, so she had to look hot right?

Once she was sure she looked perfect she jumped in her car and sped off. The faster she got there the better. She needed to get in there before she backed out.

_Come on Mimi_, she thought to herself as she stood outside the Kamiya's front door. _Don't be nervous. You're NEVER nervous. Sure, you haven't talked in weeks, but once he see you today he won't be able to stay away from you._

Finally Mimi worked up the courage to knock on the door.

"Hello Mimi," Mrs. Kamiya greeted,"Don't you look lovely today?"

"Hello Mrs. Kamiya, thank you! Is Tai home?"

Tai's mother frowned,"Well yes, he is. You can go see him if you like, but I wouldn't expect much. He hasn't left his bed all day."

"Oooh..."

"Go ahead, maybe you'll be able to get him up."

Mimi nodded and walked down the hall. What was she getting herself into? Maybe she should just turn around and go home...and waste a perfectly good outfit? No.

Carefully she opened the door to Tai's room. He was laying on his bed facing the wall.

_HOW cliche_, thought Mimi.

"Mom please, I told you I want to be left alone." Tai droaned almost automatically.

"Tai."

He didn't have to turn around to know who was talking to him, he barely even sounded surprised, "Mimi."

Without being invited in, she walked over to his bed and sat down beside him. She didn't speak. She was going to let him talk when he was ready but it felt like forever before Tai said anything else.

"Why are you here Mimi?" he questioned. He didn't sound angry, or annoyed, or upset. He sounded dull and lifeless.

"I just wanted to talk to you...," she replied, "as friends."

"It's noy really a good time Mi-"

Mimi layed her hand gently on Tai's shoulder. She hoped the gesture would be comforting, "Look, i'm not leaving. So you're gonna have to suck it up and talk to me. I haven't gotten so much as 'hi' from you in forever. What happened to us Tai? What happened to _you_?"

He didn't speak right away but Mimi waited patiently. She knew if she gave him some time he'd open up to her. Whether Tai liked her romantically or not, they were friends and Tai would always trust her.

As he spoke she could hear him choking back a few tears, but he wasn't going to let them fall. He'd never been one to cry often. "I don't know Mimi. I'm so confused."

"That's no reason to lock yourself in your room and ignore your friends and family Tai. We only want to help you. We miss you, the _old_ you."

"I know but...but I don't want anyone to have to see me this way. Why would anyone want to be around me? I don't even want to be around me."

Mimi bit her lip, Tai was speaking hopelessly. It was like he had nothing to live for. "Come on Tai, don't talk like that."

"Mimi it's true. Life would be better for everyone if they avoided me. Just leave me to wallow in my misery alone. There's no reason everyone else should have to."

Mimi felt tears slowly creeping up to her eyes. What had happened to Tai? How had she missed all this happening? "I don't know what to say..."

"Just give up on me, please. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to waste your time. Kari did yesterday. My mom did. My dad gave up on me months ago. Soon everyone else who hasn't will and then they'll be able to move on with their lives and I'll deal with this, whatever this is, alone."

Mimi couldn't stand hearing one of closest friends, someone she truely cared for, talk so negativly. She felt a mix of sympathy and frustration building up inside her.

"You don't have to go through anything alone Tai. Even if everyone leaves you, I won't. I wasn't the one who chose to stop talking to you. You stopped talking to me. I've never given up on you before and i'm not going to give up on you now. So get over yourself! I've always been right here for you. But you were too stupid to open your eyes and pay attention. I didn't give up on you Tai, _you gave up on me_."

* * *

Sora had been waiting anxiously for Matt to knock on her door. He was finally here and she wasn't sure how to feel. She was nervous, excited, scared, and happy all at the same time. Even if she was having second thoughts, it was too late to back out now.

She opened the door and pulled Matt inside her dimly lit apartment without so much as a greeting.

"Sora, what's this about? This better be important. I canceled a band meeting and I'm still mad about that fight and... And..."

Matt suddenly found himself at a loss for words. Sora stood in front of him, open robe, wearing nothing but the necklace he'd thrown on the table earlier that week. She looked irrisistable, simply amazing. She was _perfect._

"S-sora? What are you doing?" Matt asked as she led him to her bedroom. He, of course, didn't refrain.

Sora threw her arms around Matt's neck and began to kiss him passionatly,"I want us to work Matt. I love you, and I want to show you. _I'm ready_."

Matt pulled back from Sora's grip reluctently,"A-are you sure? Are we alone? Where's your mom?"

Sora smiled and pushed Matt towards her bed,"Working, she won't be home for hours. Now stop talking, you're going to ruin the moment. I said I was ready, so I'm ready."

With that Matt loosened up. He put his arms on Sora's waste and let her take the lead. He'd been waiting for this since they'd admitted their feelings for eachother. As Sora began kissing his neck, he couldn't help but begin to think this was too good to be true.

_Sora and I JUST had a fight, and now she's ready to sleep with me? Why am I even thinking about that fight? Sora's **naked** in front of me!_

"What's the matter Matt? You're pulling away from me? I thought you'd be happy."

"Believe me Sora, i'm definitly happy. But before we do this just tell me, you're doing this because you love me right?"

"Why else would I be doing this Matt?"

"I don't know. I just don't want you to make a mistake. I don't want you doing this to prove something to me. Don't do this because you're trying to convince yourself you love me more than Tai."

Sora acted as if she hadn't heard Matt speak and continued to kiss him intensly,"Matt that's stupid. If I wanted Tai, i'ld be sleeping with Tai. Now stop worrying and kiss me."

As Matt kissed her, Sora couldn't help feeling how wrong this was. She knew it, Matt knew it, but neither of them stopped. And now ironically, she was more sure than ever. It was Tai she was supposed to be with from the beginning.

* * *

Davis lay on his bed while Ken sat in his computer chair trying to comprehend how anyone could have so much scattered dirty laundry.

"Ken," Davis said abruptly,"Tell me something."

"Yeah?"

"Now i'm asking you as a friend, to be one hundred percent honest with me."

Ken rolled his eyes,"Get to the point please."

"Okay, okay, okay!... Seriously... what do you think my chances are with Kari? You think she still has the hots for me?"

"I think that i'm not answering that question and I'm actually just going to pretend I never heard it. New subject."

_There is **NO** way_, Ken thought, _that I am giving him the green light on this._

"Oh come on Ken, humor me!"

"Bad Idea Davis. You saw what happened last time. You got kicked off the soccer team!"

Davis smirked,"I got suspended for the remainder of the season." he corrected,"And yes there is a difference."

Ken put his hand to his forehead defeated,"Whatever Davis. Either way, you know how I feel about this. What about TK? Have you cleared this with him?"

Davis nodded,"Of course I did. I Iearn from my mistakes Ken. Geez! Have a little faith in me. TK's fine with it, he told me he had a date on yesterday with that cute Becca girl curtosy of Yolei. Doesn' your own girlfriend tell you anything?"

"Yes she does, but that's beside the point. I like Kari, she's a nice girl and everything... But i'm still against this and i'm warning you... Just tread carefully."

Davis nodded, but Ken knew he wasn't really listening. Davis' mind was made up and there was nothing Ken could do to change it.

* * *

well i hope u enjoyed! plz review/comment


	26. Chapter 26

i get soo tired of writing this...i do not own digimon

* * *

26

Sora sat in parenting gittering nervously. She was on the verge of a full freakout. Mimi needed to walk in and she needed to walk in soon or Sora was going to lose it.

Mimi entered the classroom overjoyed and glowing. She was grinning from ear to ear. Nothing was going to ruin her morning. She'd stayed at Tai's until ten the previous night just talking to him, listening to him, holding him. She felt like she'd accomplished something. She'd seen a glimpse of the old Tai last night and she determined to bring him back for good. He'd even accepted Mimi's offer to drive him to school that morning. She was more than pleased about that.

"Good morning Sora," she practically sang as she sat in her desk. Sora continued to figit with no answer,"I said good morning Sora."

Sora's face went pale, almost ghostly. She looked as if she were about to throw up.

"Sora...Is something wrong?" Mimi inquired.

Sora turned to face Mimi and began whispering desperatly,"Mimi I did something really stupid yesterday... _I slept with Matt_."

Mimi giggled,"That's it? That's the problem? You two love each other right? I slept with Izzy when we were together. It was no big deal. What's wrong? Was he bad? Were _you_ bad?"

"No, I don't think so...I don't know! Mimi you don't get it. I did it for all the wrong reasons. I don't think I love Matt like I thought I did."

Mimi nodded and tried to think of something to say that would help Sora. She was drawing blanks,"Well..." she started.

Before she could think an intelligent response, Sora looked up at Mimi with big worrisome eyes,"Mimi, Matt's condom broke."

* * *

TK met Davis by his locker in the middle of the hallway. He observed the uneasy look on his friend's face and couldn't help but laugh. Davis glared at him and that only caused him to laugh harder.

"_What's_ so funny TP?"

"You! You looked scared. You havn't asked her yet, have you?"

Davis sighed and leaned up against his locker miserably,"I havn't even said 'hi' to her. I was never this choked up before. I don't know what happened."

"Well if you're scared, why don't you reschedule? Ask Kari to come over some other day."

"Are you kidding me? My parents will be gone all night and I paid Jun a small fortune to not come home afterschool today. It's got to happen today."

TK raised an eyebrow,"You planned this so that you could be alone with Kari in your house? Davis, I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself."

"Huh? Oh, oh no! It's nothing like that TE! I was just gonna invite her over to study and make her some dinner, maybe watch a movie! Really!"

TK laughed and patted his panicky friend on the back,"Calm down Davis, I believe you...besides we both know, you couldn't get it if you paid her. Now look, she's right there at her locker! Go ask her."

"But TK!"

TK pushed Davis in Kari's direction,"No 'but's' just ask her!"

Davis frowned and turned to see TK smiling. His feet were already on their way to Kari's locker so now he had to ask her. What's the worse that could happen, she'd say no? They hadn't really been alone together since he'd kissed her that day he walked her home. Ever since that fight he'd had with TK, they only hung out in groups. What if Kari didn't want to hang out Davis alone?

As he got closer, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to all of his old confidence. Weeks ago this would've been easy.

"Hey Davis. What's up?" smiled Kari pleasently.

Davis smiled in return, "Hey Kari. Not much. How are... how are things with you?".

Kari's cheerful expression changed and she responded sadly,"Not to great. Things are a little ...I don't know, just uncomfortable at home lately."

Davis instantly remembered hearing about Kari's fight with Tai. Even a blind man could see how mopey Tai had been lately. As close as Tai and Kari were, Davis knew that it probably hurt her to see him like that. He also knew this could work to his advantage,"Oh that's too bad. Well if you need a break, I was looking for a psych study buddy to help me cram for the test tonight. You could come over and help me." he offered.

Kari looked at Davis uncertainly,"I don't know..."

He flashed a charming grin,"I will repay you with dinner made by yours truely."

"You cook?"

"Of course."

Kari giggled to herself and gave in,"Okay Davis, I would like that."

* * *

short chapter i know, but more to come sooon! comment/review please please please!


	27. Chapter 27

hey thanks for the comments! leave more! i do NOT own digimon

* * *

27

Izzy slumped in his desk staring at the clock on wall. For once, he actually hoped last period would go on forever. He should've faked sick or skipped school or gotten detention. Anything to keep him from having to see Ms. Kimura.

The bell rang and Izzy stayed seated for as long as possible. He took his time gathering his books and walking to his locker. He made it take as long as it possibly could.

_Just GO HOME! What can she do? Fail you? Failing might not be all that bad...No, no that would be stupid._

Ms. Kimura had been living up to her end of the deal. Izzy was acing everything- every test, every assignment. Even problems he knew he'd gotten wrong, she marked right. What could be better than that?

* * *

Mimi waited by her car for Tai to come out. He'd been on crutches forever, you think he'd be a little faster by now. She couldn't help but blush when she finally saw him getting close.

"Hey!" she squeeled. It was completely obvious that she was excited, Mimi was everything but subtle.

"Hey, Mimi. Thanks again for the ride, you really don't have to do this."

"I know! But I want to! It's no big deal really."

The drive to Tai's apartment was probably less then ten minutes long but Mimi enjoyed every second of it. She pulled into a parking spot in front of Tai's complex wishing the ride could've lasted longer.

Tai peeked over at Mimi and couldn't help but notice the dissapointed look that was plastered all over her face. She liked spending time with him. Though it still felt a little wrong, maybe since he and Izzy had made up Tai could persue something with Mimi? He wasn't in love with Mimi, but he enjoyed her company. And he was physically attracted to her. Even though Tai would probably never date her, even if he never had deep feelings for Mimi- he figured they could always mess around.

He might as well try moving on, no point in waiting for Sora forever. Though, Tai was almost sure he could, but that would be miserable and pathetic.

As Mimi opened her mouth to say bye Tai inturrupted her,"Hey...Mimi? Would you like to come in?"

Her eyes became bright, but she attempted to cover it up,"Oh really? A-are you sure? Would your parents mind?"

Tai looked around the parking lot. He knew his dad was out of the city working. He'd be gone for most of the week and his mother's car was nowhere in sight. She was probably out shopping for more eccentric health food recipes. Ew, gross. Tai shuddered at the thought.

"It's fine, they're not even home."

Mimi scrambled to get out of her car,"O-okay. Sure."

Tai opened his front door and headed directly for the couch as Mimi followed. Casually he flipped through channels,"Anything you want to watch?" he asked.

Mimi shrugged, she honestly couldn't care less. She would watch paint dry if that's what Tai wanted to do.

Tai placed his arm around Mimi's shoulder and watched as she turned a light shade of pink,"Alright, you don't know what you want to watch...Is there something you want to do?"

Mimi shrugged again,"I don't care. Whatever you want to do is fine."

Tai smirked and decided to take the first move with Mimi for once. He kissed her shoulder and slowly moved up to her neck and then to her lips. Mimi couldn't believe it. She had been waiting for this and it was happening. Tai was making the move on her. He fully, 100%, wanted this.

Mimi didn't want it to stop, but soon her iphone began to vibrate. Her father was probably wondering where she was. Reluctently she pulled back from," I'm sorry. I have to answer my phone."

Tai frowned but gave Mimi her space. He got up and made his way to the kitchen to give Mimi a bit of privacy. She pulled her phone out of her pocket. Sora?

Mimi answered her phone to a frantic, emotional Sora,"Mimi," she cried,"Mimi I can't stop thinking about this. I don't want to get pregnant. I don't want to have Matt's baby!"

"Sora, Sora! Calm down. Look when can do something about this."

"L-like what?"

Even though Tai was in another room, Mimi whispered anyway "Plan B, you know? Like the morning after pill. It's suppose to keep you from getting pregnant. Izzy and I used it once or twice. It's been less than 72 hours right? You have time."

Sora seemed to calm down,"Yeah. I guess I could do that. It's way better than nothing."

"Sora, trust me. Now you call Matt and you two go do that. Then I'll talk to you later tonight. You can tell me how it goes, 'kay?"

"Okay," Sora sniffled.

As Mimi ended the call, she felt bad. Sora was so confused and regretful. Mimi understood Sora's fear. She'd gone through all of those fears her first few times with Izzy. But Mimi didn't regret it because she loved him. Sora hadn't loved Matt the way she thought she had.

Mimi set her phone on Tai's coffee table as he came back into the living room. He sat down beside her on the couch.

"Everything good?" he asked.

"Um yeah...hey could I use your bathroom?" Mimi asked. She needed to splash some cold water on her face. Sora's problem had her a bit flustered.

"Sure, down the hall."

Mimi made her way to the bathroom as Tai leaned back on the couch and began flipping through channels again, _not that he really planned on watching much TV_. He liked being with Mimi, or at the least he liked being physical with Mimi.

He quickly became irritated when Mimi's iphone began to vibrate on his coffee table. He went to pick it up and end its vibrating but not without accidently noticing the message plastered across Mimi's home screen.

SORA: MIMI I CANT DO THIS ALONE, MATT WON'T PICK UP. WILL YOU COME BUY THE PLAN B WITH ME? PLEASE?

Plan B, _Plan B? _Where had Tai heard of that before?...That was the morning after pill. _THAT was the morning after pill!_ For after sex...Sora and Matt were having sex? _Unprotected?_

Tai would've never imagined. He couldn't believe it. Despite the fact that he was in his apartment kissing Mimi, that didn't change the fact that he loved Sora. Tai felt his stomach knot up. He almost felt sick.

_SO this was it? I knew she loved Matt, but...but..._

That sealed it, any hope that Tai had ever had. Any slim chance he'd ever felt he had with Sora faded quickly. Sora loved Matt, she'd proved it. She'd given him something she was never going to get back. That meant something.

Mimi walked back into the room to see Tai far from okay.

"Tai?"

He didn't move a muscle, he just stared blankly.

"Tai?...Are you alright?"

"Mimi, I think you should leave."

"What's wrong Tai? Did I do something?" she panicked.

"No, just...here." he handed Mimi her phone,"Please just leave."

She was confused but she took the hint and didn't stick around. Mimi let herself out of the front door and tried to figure out what could possibly be wrong.

_WHAT could've happened? I wasn't gone that long. Maybe I should call Tai and see if he's okay_.

As she pulled out her phone, she saw the text from Sora on the screen and immediatly it clicked! Tai had seen the message on her screen!

_UGH! How could I have been so stupid? Why'd I leave this on the table where he could see it? Good going Mimi!_

There was no way to fix this. She'd have to tell Sora and apologize to her for being so careless. Now Tai knew her secret too. Mimi was going to have to beg Tai not to tell anybody.

* * *

wooh please R&R!


	28. Chapter 28

hey hey hey! i do not own digimon!

* * *

28

Davis sat on the floor across from Kari and reopened his psych notebook. He could care less about the notes he'd kind of scribbles in its pages. Who could focus on studying when they were sitting across from Kari?

They'd been studying for almost two hours and Davis had been so wrapped up in day dreaming that he had yet to learn anything, except that Kari was really good at psych.

"Soo, are you hungry?" Davis finally asked. He was too uninterested to even pretend to keep listening.

Kari thought about the question and the answered,"No, honestly. Not really. I should probably get going."

Davis frowned,"Are you serious? I thought you wanted to taste my cooking skills?"

"Maybe another time."

Davis had to think quick. Kari couldn't leave, he hadn't gotten anywhere yet. He'd made no progress towards eventually dating Kari.

"Well, before you leave you could atleast sample this pie I made yesterday." he grinned.

Suprise spread over Kari's face,"_Pie?_ You bake too? What kind?"

Davis was already pulling it out of the fridge and slicing a piece for Kari,"Coconut creme."

She leaned against the counter and watched Davis gather utensils beside her. She was curious but she was skeptical. Davis cooking? Davis baking?

She opened her mouth to say she wasn't interested but couldn't. Davis had shoved a spoonful of pie into her mouth without her consent.

She chewed it and found herself actually enjoying it,"Oh my gosh, Davis this actually good. It's amazing."

He winked,"Yeah, I know right?... You know what else is amazing?"

"Wh-" Kari started but couldn't finish. Once again Davis had caught her off gaurd, but this time not with pie.

He was pressing her against the counter and kissing her and she was melting in his arms. It was like weeks earlier when he'd kissed her on their way home or the first time he'd kissed her. It was always a surprise and Kari liked that about Davis. He was interesting.

She felt as if her knees were going to buckle beneath her but Davis held her tight. He hoisted her up on the counter and moved his hand gently up her shirt. It sent shivers all threw her body. All the feelings that she previously had for Davis came rushing back and this time she wanted them to turn into something. She wanted a relationship.

* * *

Mimi pulled up in front of Sora's apartment and waited for her to get in the passenger seat.

"You sure you want to do this?" Mimi asked her extremely pale friend. Sora looked lifeless. She had probably been panicking since she got home.

"What other option do I have Mimi? I don't want to get pregnant. If I do, then what happens? I keep it or I get abortion. I don't want to do either."

Mimi nodded and didn't say another word about it. She drove to the drug store and waited in the car while Sora bought the pill.

"Mimi? Will you come inside with me while I take it?" Sora knew it wouldn't be that hard to swallow a pill, but she need her friend's support.

"Of course," she agreed, like there was any other answer? Mimi followed Sora to her apartment. She still wasn't sure how she was going to tell her about Tai reading her text message, she'd have to figure out something.

While Mimi sat on her bed, Sora stood by the door with a glass of water, pill in hand. She swallowed it and didn't feel all that secure or satisfied.

"_That's it_?" she finally asked Mimi.

"Well, yeah. It's just a pill. It's not all that bad."

"I guess I was just expecting something, I don't know...more exciting." she admitted.

Mimi smiled,"Sorry it wasn't as cool as you thought it would be."

"I'm just glad I got it over with. Now maybe I can forget about this whole thing."

Mimi stared up at the ceiling trying to hide her guilt,"Well Sora I should probably tell you that Tai knows about this..."

"What? Tai knows about me and Matt? The Plan B? How?"

Shamefully Mimi answered,"I was at his house afterschool and he saw the text you sent me pop up on my phone. Sora i'm so sorry. It was an accident really!"

Sora raised an eyebrow, "_You were at his house_?"

Really, was that all she had heard?

"_Yeah_..."

"Doing what?" she interrigated.

Mimi smiled almost mischeviously,"He kissed me. He actually made the first move and kissed me."

Sora stared at the smile spread widely across Mimi's face and her heart sank.

_Tai had kissed Mimi? Tai had kissed Mimi FIRST? He really liked her, and Mimi liked Tai._

Sora had missed her chance. Now Tai wanted Mimi, he was moving on and she'd finally been left behind. It just didn't seem fair, but now Sora finally felt the actual pain she'd caused Tai. And she definitly didn't like it.

* * *

thanks for reading! hope u like! plz R&R i love to read the comments!


	29. Chapter 29

i doooo noooot ooowwwn digimooon

* * *

29

Tuesday morning crept through Tai's window but he just pulled a pillow over his head. He was still devastated from yesterday and he had no intention on going to school and seeing anyone. Especially not Sora or Matt.

As he lay in his bed, he could hear his mother and Kari out in the hall.

"Kari, go tell your brother to get up or he going to be late."

"Ugggh!"

Kari burst into Tai's room. They hadn't talked to each other since their fight over the weekend and she didn't want to talk to him now. She rolled her eyes after observing the pile of plates, plastic wraps and other junk food trash next to Tai's bed from an obvious binge. _How disgusting._

"Mom said to get up," she groaned carelessly. It made no difference to her whether Tai was on time or not.

"I'm not going."

"_Okay_...why not? Are you sick?"

"I'm just not going."

Kari let out an irritated sigh, she didn't have time for this. "And what are you gonna do all day? Sit in here, avoid all of your problems, and eat some more?"

"And if I do? What do you care?"

Kari scowled and replied to her brother coldly, "I _don't_."

Tai didn't so much as flinch when Kari slammed his door. Though his mother wasn't too pleased about it.

"Kari what's wrong with you? And where's your brother?"

"He said he's not going!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know! Ask him!"

Tai waited for his mother to barge through his bedroom door, but she never did. She simply seemed to accept the fact that he wasn't attending school today with no questions. He liked it that way, today he just preferred that everyone leave him alone.

No matter what he did, he couldn't stop thinking about Matt and Sora. They'd been on his mind since Mimi left yesterday. He was still in disbelief. He couldn't bring himself to fully accept it. He could barely bring himself to do anything, especially not go to school today. When he saw her what was he supposed to say? What was he suppose to do? Walk around still pretending to be happy for them? Acting like he was okay?

* * *

Sora sat down at the lunch table across from Matt. She forced herself to smile at the boy she was about to break up with. Though she knew how mad he was going to be, it had to be done. She couldn't drag this charade on any longer.

"I think we need to talk Matt."

He looked up from his lunch, already knowing what that combination of words meant. "You're breaking up with me."

Sora's expression completely gave away her confusion. Matt hadn't asked her a question so much as he had said a statement. It was almost like he already knew she was going to do it.

"Look Sora, it's fine. I think we both know this isn't working. And I think we both know why this isn't working. Sora I love you, but you don't feel the same way about me."

Sora jumped in quickly to defend her feelings, like saying it outloud would make it sound more convincing. "I love you Matt!"

Matt smiled a beaten, worn out, smile. He was tired of fighting. "You just love Tai more right?"

Sora hung her head low. She wished she had just told Matt before, before they'd slept together. She wished that she could take it back and just admit that she loved Tai from the beginning. Then maybe things right now for Tai would be going differently.

"It's okay Sora, really. I'm not mad, well I'm not mad anymore. I thought about it for a while after Sunday. I guess I deserve it, it's like what I did to Tai is coming back on me. I didn't want to accept for the longest time that I had stabbed him in the back, but I did. Sora I'm sorry about Sunday. I should've said no, that wasn't fair to you. I know it's a stupid thought, but somewhere in the back of my mind I really believed that might save our relationship." Matt paused to laugh to himself quietly, "That was a stupid thought. I don't know why we were trying to hold onto this relationship? It was probably doomed from the beginning honestly. I think we're better off as friends, what about you?"

Sora stared at Matt dumbfounded. Had he really just said that? Now what was she supposed to say? She couldn't top that. He'd stolen her apology. She was at a loss for words so she simply nodded. It was better than nothing.

"Good, I'm glad and I hope you're not mad at me…Honestly I owe Tai an apology. I was a jerk to him because of all of this. He probably hates me…"

"Oh Matt, Tai's a nice guy. I'm sure he doesn't hate you," she assured him.

Matt grimaced, "True, Tai is pretty nice. He's a lot of good things. I can see why you like him."

* * *

hope you enjoyed. more to come more to love! please review


	30. Chapter 30

i do not own digimon

thanks for the comments! :)

* * *

30

Davis, TK, and Ken all sat in TK's living room listening to Davis talk about his night with Kari.

"I'm telling you, it was my amazing coconut creme pie. That sealed the deal." Davis grinned as TK and Ken rolled their eyes. Davis could be so...so...Davisy. Their was no way to explain their friend, not with normal words at least.

"So what happens now?" Ken inquired,"Do you think you're gonna date her?"

"I don't know,"shrugged Davis,"Hopefully."

"Maybe you should take her out first?" TK suggested,"Matt's band is playing in the park Thursday night. You should take her to that."

Ken nodded in agreement as Davis pondered the idea,"That's not a bad idea TF, maybe after that I'll ask her to be my girlfriend."

* * *

Sora, Matt, Mimi, and Izzy sat at their usual lunch table discussing their absent friend.

"I've been trying to call him but he just keeps ignoring me," pouted Mimi,"He hasn't been here in two days."

Izzy sighed,"I wonder whats wrong with him? It seems like whenever Tai seems to be coming out of his depression something else happens that brings him back down."

Mimi offered no answer. She knew exactly why Tai was skipping school, but was not going to admit it. What would that sound like? 'Tai's depressed because he found out Matt and Sora had sex." No way she was saying that out loud. She didn't even want to think about it, all that did for Mimi was make it clear that Tai loved Sora. Why else would he care so much?

Matt sighed and pushed around the food on his tray,"Even I've tried to get in touch with him. I just want to go ahead and apologize for being such a dick. Who knows when he'll come back..."

Sora frowned and got up from the table without a word. She couldn't sit there anymore and hear them talk about Tai, especially Mimi. Mimi had something Sora wanted, but couldn't have.

Sora's mind would not let her think about anything other than Tai, she just felt so sorry for him. She thought back to the conversation she'd had with Kari about Tai's binging problem. That's probably what he was at home doing right now, eating his way through his depression. Sora sighed, _if only I could HELP him. But how?_

* * *

Tai didn't return to school until Thursday, when his father would be returning from his business trip. Tai would've never went back if he had the option, but he knew better than to be home when his father got there and not be sick. It was a good run while it lasted. Tai had spent three days on the couch gorging while his mom ran errands during the day and then hiding out in his room at night.

Mimi, Sora, and Izzy had all called him at least a million times and then some. They'd left tons of worried messages that all went unanswered. Even Matt had called him a few times, though Tai had no idea what for. Probably to remind Tai that he would never have Sora. He didn't answer anyone's calls or texts. He didn't feel like explaining himself to anybody or hearing them try to help him.

Tai sat at a lunch table alone hoping it would remain that way. He'd stratigically been avoiding them all day. So far it had been working well. As he stood up to leave he heard his name over the intercome.

"TAI KAMIYA PLEASE REPORT TO THE COUNSELORS OFFICE. TAI KAMIYA TO THE COUNSELORS OFFICE."

The counselors office? For what? Why would the counselor want to see Tai?

_UGH! This better be important._

Tai opened the door and sat down on the counselor, Mr. Kurosaki's, couch. He'd never had to visit him personally, but Tai had seen him around school. Mr. Kurosaki was a younger staff member, only around thirty-one or thirty-two. He was tall and slim with black hair. He looked nice enough to Tai, but he had never planned on talking to him.

Mr. Kurosaki looked up at Tai from behind a pair of dark rimmed reading glasses and an extra thick book, "Mr. Tai Kamiya?"

"Yes..."

"Do you have any idea why you're here?"

Tai shook his head in reply,"Not the slightest."

Mr. Kurosaki removed his glasses and closed his book slow and dramatically,"Somebody recommended I talk with you. They seemed...concerned about you."

Tai raised an eyebrow. He was still unsure why, specifically, he was in this office, "Somebody like who?"

"That I can't tell you, but I can say they really care about you."

"So?"

"So they want me to try and help you through some problems."

Tai turned his head to face the door. For once he'd rather be in class. He had no idea who had had him sent here, but when he found out who- they'ld be dead to him,"Problems? I don't have any."

Mr. Kurosaki gave Tai a doubting glare,"You don't call binge eating or possible clinical depression or having an alcoholic father or isolating yourself a problem?...Because I do."

_HOW did he know about any of that?_ Who could've told him? The only person who knew about all of that was Kari.

Kari? She couldn't have set Tai up like this. Why would she? She didn't want to help Tai. They were barely even talking.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he lied.

"Look Tai, let's not play games. I'm just here to help you."

"And how could you possibly help me?"

"Well, I am the counselor. I have several degrees that prove I'm qualified to help you including one in psychiatry. Hopefully, if we just talked a few times a week we could figure a few things out. Maybe even get you further help, help that may or may not be out of my reach."

"And if I don't talk to you a few times a week?"

"Well, then i'm forced to contact your parents who will most likely send you to an overpriced, uncaring, no where near as good looking shrink that sticks you on meds you probably don't need and there's a good chance you'll have to give up your Saturday afternoons just to attend counseling." Mr. Kurosaki smirked.

Tai sat in silence, clearly not amused.

"So...I guess I'll see you Friday?"

Tai shot Mr. Kurosaki an unpleasent glance, like he had any real choice?

* * *

Davis smiled and stared at Kari as she bobbed her head to the final song in Matt's gig at the park. The night was almost over and had gone boderline perfectly. He'd picked her up, they'd walked together and talked effortlessly. She'd held Davis' hand and let him hold her almost all night. Hopefully, when the night was over Davis would be dating Kari.

As the song came to a close, the well sized crowd applauded and began to leave.

"Aww Davis I loved that! Thank you for taking me. Isn't Matt just great?" Kari squeeked as she intertwined her arm with Davis'. He'd agreed to walk her home after the show and figured he could ask her out in front of her apartment building.

"Yeah," Davis agreed,"He's really talented."

Kari pecked Davis on the cheek,"So, what was you favorite song?" she asked curiously.

Davis thought about it for a few moments and then decided,"I think I really liked the first song."

Kari took her arm out of Davis and pouted childishly,"Oh, I preferred the slow ballad song towards the end."

"Yeah, that one was good too I guess. I'm just not into the slow love song thing."

Kari tensed up,"What's wrong with a slow love song?" she asked definsivly.

Davis detected a hint of irritation in Kari's voice, like he was insulting her personally,"Nothing, I just like faster music betther than slow music."

"So I have bad taste in music?" Kari glared.

"What? No?...Kari that doesn't make any sense! You're putting words in my mouth." accused Davis as he and Kari made it to her apartment building.

She threw her hands up,"Not making sense? So now I'm stupid?"

Davis was too confused to answer. Why was she so mad? She was overreacting. Over what?the fact that they didn't have the same taste in music? Davis wasn't even sure anymore.

Kari's face was cherry red and she was turning away from Davis to head into her apartment building. He had to stop her. He had to try and salvage the night, even if that ment apologizing for not doing anything. Davis reached out to grab Kari's shoulder,"Kari wait."

"No Davis! Get off me!" she yelled.

"But Kar-"

The next thing Davis knew, Kari's fist was making contact with his face. Davis couldn't believe it. Kari had just punched him in his left eye.

"Kari what the hell?" he yelled while grabbing his throbbing eye socket. She didn't answer. She was too busy storming into her apartment building leaving Davis standing outside without so much as a 'goodbye'. So much for asking out Kari...

* * *

hope u like! plz plz comment


	31. Chapter 31

i do not own digimon

* * *

31

"That's practically domestic violence, or it would've been had you gotten a chance to ask her out," laughed TK relentlessly. He'd been harrassing Davis all morning about the black eye he'd recieved from Kari.

Davis scowled,"I'm glad you find this so funny TG."

Ken sighed, he wasn't sure how much longer TK had before Davis punched him in the face,"Alright, that's enough you two. Let's just forget about this."

"How?" Davis asked,"Like everyone can't clearly see that I got punched in the face! Soon it'll be all over the school! _Davis got a shiner from a girl_."

"Maybe," Ken started,"You'll get lucky and nobody will notice." he smiled. However, the statement didn't have the reassuring affect he had hoped when Yolei walked up to the group and planted a soft kiss on Ken's cheek.

"Hey Ba-Oh my gosh Davis what happened to your face?" she practically yelled throughout the entire hallway before Ken had a chance to stop her.

Davis hid his face in his locker as TK chuckled at his misfortune further. In this situation, Ken couldn't help but notice how much TK was acting kind of like Davis.

Davis grumbled an answer between tightly gritted teeth,"Your friend punch me in the face last night after our date."

"Kari?" she questioned in disbelief.

"Who else?"

An expression of utter shock spread over Yolei's face,"Why?..._Davis what did you do_?"

"Nothing,"he countered defensivly,"I didn't like the same song she liked at Matt's concert, and she got mad. Then she misunderstood me and thought I called her stupid, which I didn't. I tried to stop her when she ran off so I could tell her I was sorry and then she clocked me in the face, honestly."

Yolei frowned,"Wow, that doesn't seem at all like Kari."

_When did KARI of all girls, start getting so irrational and angry?_

* * *

Tai took the same seat on Mr. Kurosaki's couch Friday after lunch. He wasn't happy about this, but it was better than his other option. _Thanks ALOT Kari._

"Tai," Mr. Kurosaki greeted.

"Mr. Kurosaki," he replied. Tai looked everywhere but the counselor's eyes. He noticed the office was dimly lit and crowded, it was almost creepy. The walls that weren't completely covered in bookcases were filled with awards and degrees. The only window behind Mr. Kurosaki's oversized cherry wood desk was covered by a thick red curtain. It wasn't so much comforting as it was cold and eerie.

"So Tai, I thought I'ld start off today getting to know you."

"What do want to know?"

"Whatever you're willing to tell me. What are some things you like or just enjoy doing?"

Tai took his time thinking up some vague answer. He hated generic questions like this, they were unspecific and stupid but adults loved to ask them and then watch you squirm as you answered them.

"I like to play soccer," he replied eventually.

Mr. Kurosaki nodded,"Is that all you like to do? There's got to be more than that."

Tai rolled his eyes. Was this guy serious? Tai had answered the question, was that not good enough?

He let out a defeated sigh,"Um...I don't know." Almost immediatly he realized why he couldn't figure out another answer. Soccer was obvious, it was what he lived for, or it had been at least. But when was the last time Tai had done anything? Besides lying in his room or the very very occasional hooking up with Mimi? He couldn't even remember.

Mr. Kurosaki was relentless, he was determined to get some better answers from Tai. He leaned back in his chair and tried to ask Tai a 'guiding' question. Maybe they could lead Tai to some more in depth answers,"Well okay... What do you do when you go home from school?"

"...Nothing, well nothing anymore," Tai answered honestly,"I might watch TV sometimes I guess...but I mostly just, just lie in my room." he admitted. It sounded depressing when he had to say it out loud.

The counselor nodded. That was getting closer to the type of answers he was looking for. It was something he could work with. "You said 'anymore'. What changed? What did you use to do?"

Tai sighed, oddly enough he felt he should open up. Even though he didn't want to, it would be harder not to.

"Well I played soccer, went out on weekends hung out with my friends, dated, just normal stuff I guess."

"And when did you stop doing all of this?"

Tai thought back,"I guess about six weeks ago, after I hurt my knee. I just didn't want to do anything anymore."

_Honestly MOST of my problems began to arise or escalate after this stupid knee injury. It,_ Tai suddenly realized, _had ruined everything._

_

* * *

_

Matt walked up behind Tai at his locker afterschool. He'd been looking for him all day but couldn't find him until now. Now was his chance and he wanted to turn around and walk away.

_What if Tai DOESN'T accept my apology? What if he doesn't even want to talk to me?...I guess you just apologize and if he doesn't accept atleast you tried and you move on. No big deal right?_

Matt approached his old friend,"Tai?"

Surprised, Tai turned to face Matt,"Ugh...yeah Matt?"

"C-can we talk?"

* * *

hope u enjoyed that :) comment


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own digimon

thanks for the comments! leave more!

* * *

32

Tai stared at an obviously nervous Matt, a sight that one didn't get to see that often. What could Matt possibly want to talk about that had him this uneasy? Tai was so confused.

"Ooo-kaay, s-sure. What about?" He replied a bit shaken. Matt hadn't said anything relativly nice to Tai in weeks. In fact the last time Matt had even acknowledged Tai, Tai ended up getting punched in the face.

Matt turned his eyes away from Tai and stared off to the side of him. It would be hard enough try to ask for Tai's forgivness without looking right at him. Who knows what his initial reaction would be? If it was angry, Matt didn't want to see it.

"L-look I know I've been a real jerk to you these past few weeks, maybe even longer and you don't have to accept this... But I just wanted to say i'm sorry for any and everything," Matt broke down. He then waited, for what seemed like forever, for Tai's answer.

Tai was taken back. He'd never seen- Matt had never been so vulnerable. He could barely believe it. He almost considered asking Matt to repeat himself.

_WOW, Matt really just apologized...and he should've of. He was a jerk. I shouldn't even accept it, if it was anybody else I wouldn't._

Tai half smiled,"Well Matt, I'm not really sure what to say. I mean yeah, I'll forgive you."

Matt let out a sigh of relief,"Thanks Tai...You have no idea how hard it was for me to suck up my pride and do that."

"I'm pretty sure I do," Tai said as he rolled his eyes. He knew Matt well enough to know that Matt liked to pretend he was too cool for feelings.

* * *

Yolei almost ran just to catch up to Kari in the hallway afterschool, she wanted to ask her about her date with Davis.

"Hey, hold up!" she yelled.

Kari spun around and waited for her friend to reach her,"Hey Yolei, how's it going?"

Yolei was surprised to hear Kari so cheerful, she was almost expecting Kari to be irritated. Everyone was talking about how she'd hit Davis the previous night.

"I'm fine...Davis not so much."

Kari tilted her head in confusion,"Davis?...Oh yeah!...oh oh gosh. I forgot all about Davis, I should probably apologize to him..."

Yolei was shocked, her friend seemed way to calm. She reacting in every way but the way Yolei had been expecting. Kari was walking around smiling and happy.

"Yeah you probably should, you gave him a black eye. Why did you hit him?"

Kari giggled,"I'm not even really sure. We were arguing about something stupid and I just got so mad. It was crazy, he was, he just reminded me of Tai you know?"

"Ugh sure...I guess so? They both wear goggles..."

Kari sighed,"I guess I sort of misplaced my anger towards Tai on Davis. We'd had this fight and I was still mad about it, but me and Tai aren't talking...I took my anger out on Davis. I really owe him an apology."

Yolei simply nodded,"And when you apologize what are you gonna say? Hey Davis, i'm sorry I punched you in the face. It's just that you look so much like Tai?"

* * *

Tai crossed the street and was only a block away from his building. Which was good, his arms were killing him.

_ONLY two more weeks. I only have these crutches for two more weeks,_ he thought.

All of a sudden his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He stopped to check his caller I.D.

MIMI

"Hello?"

"Tai! You actually answered!" she screamed elated,"What are you doing like right now?"

"...nothing."

He coould hear Mimi giggling on her end of the phone,"Good, then I'm on my way to pick you up from your apartment and you're coming home with me!"

"Um...I don't know Mimi, maybe some other time," Tai began but Mimi didn't let him finish.

"No buts Tai Kamiya. I haven't talked to you since Monday. You have nothing better to do! You owe me. I'll be at your place in five minutes."

Tai sighed in defeat. It's not that he didn't want to see Mimi, sure he did. But hanging out with Mimi alone might give her the wrong idea. Hanging out with Mimi alone at her place seemed kind of boyfriendy. Tai had decided earlier that week that her boyfriend was not something he wanted to be. He was fine having a physical relationship with Mimi, but he knew she wanted more than that. She deserved more than that, but he wasn't the one to give it to her.

He sat in front of his apartment building waiting for Mimi.

_FINE, i'll hang out with her but thats it. We won't do anything._

She pulled up and honked twice at Tai. He could already see her grinning wide, even through her semi-tinted windows.

Despite his second thoughts, Tai got in the passenger seat of Mimi's car. Within a few minutes they were walking into Mimi's empty condo. Mimi's lived on the top floor of one of the more expensive apartment complexes in Odaiba with her parents. It was large with a three story layout, bigger than some of the houses Tai had seen.

"So,"Mimi started,"You make yourself at home in the living room and I'll bring us out some movies! I thought we could have a movie night!"

OK, movie night. That should be safe enough, Tai thought.

He thought right for the most part. For several hours they sat next to eachother on Mimi's couch watching movies together. Surprisingly to Tai, she hadn't loaded up on chick flicks, there were a couple good movies in the rotation. He hadn't even minded when at around 8:30 Mimi fell asleep in his lap. About an hour later their latest movie went off and Tai woke up Mimi.

She smiled still half asleep,"Did I miss the whole thing?"

He noddded,"Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh well," she pouted,"I can watch it again later."

She pulled her head up off of Tai and tossed in another movie. As she reclaimed her spot on the couch she cuddled up next to Tai tightly. He allowed it, it wasn't that big of a deal. But fifteen minutes into the film Mimi began to kiss Tai's neck. He tried moving over, but she continued and he went ahead and let it happen. It wasn't long before it escalated.

Tai was layed on his back while Mimi kissed him passionatly. He enjoyed it for a few breif moments but his mind began to get the better of him.

_NO Tai, you're sending her mixed signals. Just get up, this is wrong. Tell her you don't want the same kind of relationship she does and then go home._

Tai squirmed under Mimi but she just readjusted her position and continued. She lifted Tai's shirt above his head and off of his body.

"Mimi, Mimi get off me."

She sat up on Tai's stomach,"What? Am I hurting you? Did I hit your knee?" she panicked.

Tai sighed regretfully, he knew once he said what was on his mind nothig good would come of it. "No, Mimi. This is wrong, I can't do this."

He watched painfully as she tilted her head in confusion,"What do you mean you can't do this?"  
Tai tried sitting up under Mimi and she lifted hetself up off of him,"Mimi, I can't do this to you. It's not fair. You want this to lead to a relationship, and i'm never going to date you."

She looked at Tai in silence for several minutes before talking "B-but Tai, I thought we had something?" she began to sniffle.

"Yeah Mimi, I know i'm sor-"

"I really liked you. I-i don't get it...Is there something wrong with me?"

Tai panicked, Mimi was two seconds away from bawling and it was all his fault. He should've never come.

"No Mimi no! There's nothing wrong with you. You're nice, you're fun, you're pretty. Really, it's not you."

By this point Mimi was furiously wiping tears from her eyes,"Then what is it Tai?"

"I just don't like you that way. Believe me Mimi, I tried. At one point I thought I did want something with you, but I'm sorry Mimi, I don't."

"I-is it because of Sora?"

Tai didn't reply. He just looked away. He couldn't say yes, that would just hurt Mimi more.

She cried harder,"You don't even have to say it, it is. I know it is! Ugh! I don't get it! Why would you do this to me Tai? Why didn't you say something before?"

Mimi stood up as she could no longer stand to sit next to Tai on the couch while he sat there not responding.

"Tai that isn't fair to me! If you didn't want me you shouldn't have done anything with me! What? Were you just gonna string me along until Sora finally wanted you?"

Mimi waited again for an answer and once again she got nothing,"You can't even answer me? Tai I thought you were better than this? I really liked you! You made it seemed like you liked me! Ugh! How could I be so clueless? I knew you loved Sora but I thought maybe you actually felt something for me. I ignored my instincts. I should've known you'ld never put aside Sora for me! I just wasn't good enough for you!"

"Mimi, no it wasn't like that," Tai defended.

"Oh bullshit Tai! We both know it! If it were up to you, you'ld choose her everytime. Even if she was with Matt! You'ld rather be alone for the rest of your life than ever be with me!...Tai you should've just told me. That's the least you could've done. You owed that much to me!"

Tai couldn't figure out anything to say. What could he possibly say to Mimi to make her feel better? Nothing, there was nothing. Almost everything she was saying was true. He figured it would probably just be best for him to leave. Mimi continued to cry with her back against the wall as Tai picked his shirt up off of the floor. He threw it back on and stood up.

Mimi sniffled and tried to catch her breath,"W-What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going home." he responded blankly.

"Walking?"

Tai nodded, how else was he suppose to get home?

"I'm not going to let you walk home Tai. It's late and you're still on crutches. That's stupid. I'm not going to let something happen to you."

"But Mimi, aren't you mad? You don't have to do this."

Mimi picked up her keys off the coffee table,"You're damn right i'm mad!...but i'm still your friend Tai. I care about you too much to let you walk out there so come on. I'll drive you."

Tai was dumbfounded, but he didn't argue with Mimi. He sat in her car silently as she drove to his house. He stared at her through the corner of his eyes the enitre way but she never took her gaze off the road. It was painful not to be acknowledged.

She stopped in front of his complex and Tai opened his door to leave.

"Look, Mimi i'm sor-" he started again but she didn't let him continue.

Mimi smiled at him half heartedly,"Look Tai, I know you are. And you owe me some kind of explanation just not now. I'm not ready..."

Tai looked over at Mimi and watched as she wiped several tears from her eyes but continued smiling. What she said next made Tai sick to his stomach and disguted.

"Tai?"

"Yeah Mimi?"

"You know, Sora's really lucky."

* * *

hope u liked

comment!


	33. Chapter 33

hey! thnx for the comments! keep leaving them! i hav a feeling i mite a few fans pretty happy within the next few chapters ) ill let u marinate on that

i do not own digimon still

* * *

33

_Sora's really LUCKY! I was such a jerk to Mimi, but she's still nice enough to tell me how fortunate Sora is to have me! What the hell is wrong with me? I used her. I owe Mimi the biggest apology...I don't even know where to start. If she's smart she won't accept it. She should've slapped me and made me walk home. But no she drove me home and told me SORA'S REALLY LUCKY!_

Tai opened his apartment door, Mimi's last few words replaying in her head. He couldn't think about anything else. He was sick, disgusted with himself. He felt like a jerk and wished Mimi would've done something more to punish him.

"Where have you been?" Mr. Kamiya asked as Tai came in.

Tai hadn't even seen his father sitting on the couch. He had been to wrapped up in his own guilty thoughts to notice.

"At a friends house," Tai answered. He hoped he could make it to his room without being hassled further. He could see his father was clearly drunk, his eyes were red and glazy.

"Doing wha-what?"

"Watching movies."

Mr. Kamiya looked his son up and down several times. Tai stood there waiting for his father to speak in agony.

"Then wha-why iss your shirt on backwards?"

"What?" Tai asked as he looked down. His father may have been drunk, but he clearly was not blind. The shirt was on backwards. He and Mimi must've been too distracted to notice.

_Damn, how could I have NOT seen that?_

Mr. Kamiya stood up from his seat on the couch and wobbled towards Tai,"I saw that girl'z car through the w-widow-window Tai! Don't think I don't know what you're out t-there doin'!"

Tai backed up until he hit a wall. He stood there uneasily balancing on his crutches.

_Don't think I don't know what you're doing out there? WHAT could he possibly think I was doing out there?..._

"You, you better not bring home a-nny bastards o-or you're on your own!" he warned. Then it clicked in Tai's mind.

_OH! He thinks i'm out there having sex!...Ha! That's kind of funny._

"Dad, it's not like that. Believe me, it's nothing like that." Tai said trying to defend himself.

Mr. Kamiya through his fist hard into Tai's stomach,"Don't lie to me!"

Tai's crutches fell from under his arms as he huntched over,"I-i'm not." he choked out between gasping for breath.

Tai continued to lean over while his father hit him repeatedly in his sides, chest, and stomach for what felt like forever. Eventually he collapsed to his hands and knees causing him further pain and discomfort. It couldn't be helping his injury any. Regardless, his father was relentless and just continued to hit him more furiously than before.

Mr. Kamiya finally stopped and observed his son lying on the floor hurting miserably. Almost proud of the job he had done, he scooted Tai out of the way with his foot and walked past him to his bedroom,"How pathhetic."

* * *

Kari lay asleep in her bed until a loud slam woke her up. _WHAT was that?_

Slowly and carefully she sat up and put on her slippers. Cracking her door, she peeked out to see what the source of the noise was. She saw her brother laying on the floor. _TAI?_

Kari walked out and crouched down next to him. He was lying there wincing in pain and immediatly Kari knew what had happened. Her father had obviously done this. Regardless of how mad she'd been at Tai all week, she had to help him now. She felt guilty, whenever her father's alcoholism was involved she would always feel responsible.

Tai blinked his eyes in disbelief,"Kari?" he asked weakly.

She smiled back uncomfortably,"H-hey Tai."

_I HAVE to move him_, she thought, _he can't spend the night right here._

Kari carefully threw Tai's arm over her shoulder and helped him to stand. Though he couldn't move all that fast, they eventually made it to Tai's room. He limped the entire way and that only made Kari feel worse.

She sat Tai down on the edge of his bed and was about to lay him down when she noticed his shirt was on backwards. That was odd and couldn't be very comfortable. She went to remove it and gasped.

"Oh my God..."

There was barely a spot on Tai's body that wasn't bruised or bruising. He didn't even seem that surprised. Kari had seen Tai with a black eye, but she'd never seen the extent of her father's abuse before. _THIS is all my fault,_ she thought as she felt a lump in her throat begin to form.

Tai stared down at the floor and hadn't even noticed the tears beginning to well in his sister's eyes."Kari?"

"H-Hmm?"

"I'm really sorry about last week. That fight was stupid, I was stupid. I-i should've tried harder atleast for you. You were right, that was selfish. You mean way more to me."

Tears began to rain down from Kari's eyes. Tai, no matter how stubborn, always put Kari first in the end.

"No, Tai. I'm sorry I got so mad, I should be helping you not giving up on you. I was really selfish." she admitted as she sat down next to Tai.

"Oh come on Kari, don't cry,"he smiled and threw his arm around his sister,"You can sleep in here tonight if you want. Like when we were little."

Kari wiped her eyes,"Really?"

"Yup, and I promise not to leave in the middle of the night or anything."

"That's cuz you're in too much pain to get up and go eat anything." she sniffled.

Kari pouted as Tai laughed, _I'm GLAD he finds that so funny._

"It's a start,"he defended.

"Fine," Kari caved,"I would like that."

Kari layed down with her back to her brother. She was still sniffling a bit out of guilt but she didn't think Tai could hear her.

"Kari?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you still crying?" he asked.

"No!...Well kind of, not really."

Tai sighed,"You know you really didn't abandon me Kari. You shouldn't feel that bad. You referred me to Mr. Kurosaki at least."

Kari stopped crying,"What are you talking about Tai?"

"Mr. Kurosaki, you know the counselor. I've seen him twice this week about some of the stuff that's been happening to me. He said somebody I knew recommended he see me, I mean he knew about everything. I figured it was you."

"That's good Tai, i'm glad...but that wasn't me."

* * *

hope u liked! :) plz comment!


	34. Chapter 34

thanks for the great comments. i do not own digimon

* * *

34

Yolei ran up to friend Monday morning hoping to catch her before classes started,"Kari!"

Kari turned as she heard her name being shouted frantically. Immediatly she recognozed who was calling her. Yolei was one of the few people who was bold even enough to shout in the hallway.

Curtiously Kari stopped and waited,"Hey Yolei, what's with urgency?"

"Nothing," Yolei huffed,"Just came to see if anything exciting happened to you this weekend. Ken took me on the cutest surprise date. He showed up at my house and I was so sur-"

Kari came to a sudden halt and tried to quickly turn around confusing Yolei,"What are you doing Kar'? First period is this way." she said as she grabbed her friend. Yolei whipped her head around to see what could have possibly stopped Kari. At first she didn't anything but as she looked harder Yolei only saw one possible reason. Davis.

Yolei sighed dramatically,"You still haven't apologized yet have you?"

Kari winced as her tall, purpled haired friend rolled her eyes,"Kari, seriously? You had like all weekend."

"I know but...I just had alot going on this weekend. I didn't have time. Besides Davis probably hates me by now anyway!" Kari whined.

"Oh come on. If Davis didn't hate you for getting him kicked off the soccer them why would he hate you for punching...him...in the face? Kari you and Davis have some serious issues!" Yolei stated, not helping the situation any,"Go apologize now!"

Kari tried to whine and disobey Yolei but she knew that wasn't happening.

_Looks like i'm ACTUALLY apologizing to Davis. I wouldn't blame him if he punched me in the face._

Awkwardly she stood next to Davis. His eye wasn't that bad anymore she noticed. Hopefully he didn't loathe her by now. She'd really messed up.

"Um...hey Davis. I'll understand if you're like really _REALLY _pissed, but i am so sorry for hitting you in the eye last week. I don't know what came over me."

Davis grabbed several books from his locker without even so much as glancing at Kari. She was sure he was giving her the silent treatment,"...You know how much shit I got for this eye Kamiya?" Davis asked while motioning towards his eye. He didn't really sound mad or even that aggitated. It came off plain and emotionless.

Kari responded defensivly anyway,"Davis, I know. I'm sorry. I know it was stupid and irrational and-" she began to ramble.

"Kari, Kari! I get it, it was stupid and you're sorry. Geez." Davis said as he gathered several more supplies from his messy locker.

"Well are you gonna forgive me or not?"

Davis shrugged,"I duuunno, maybe? That depends..."

"Depends on what Davis. I'm not going to degrade myself and do anything stupid just so you'll forgive me."

Closing his locker, Davis chuckled to himself,"No no, nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"It depends on whether or not you'll go out with me again," he grinned charmingly. Kari practically melted. She wasn't expecting that at all. She was sure Davis would never want to take her out ever again.

"Well of course, I'd love to...and I kind of owe it to you,"she blushed.

Davis laughed and threw his arm over her shoulder,"You promise not to hit me this time?"

"Yeah...I guess so."

"Good, oh and there's one more condition before I fully forgive you," started Davis. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and waited for Kari ask about the condition.

She raised an eyebrow. _What ELSE could Davis possibly want?_

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

Davis leaned down and kissed Kari softly,"Tell me you'll be girlfriend."

Kari couldn't contain her joy and smile,"Like officially?" she practically sang.

Davis nodded,"Like officially."

* * *

TK and Ken walked down the hallway on their way to find Davis. Their first period was PE, the only class they all had shared together.

"There he is, still at his locker," stated Ken,"It's his fault we're always late."

TK nodded in agreement,"Can you really be mad though? Davis is never on time to anything. At least he's consistant."

"Yeah, but I see why he's going to be late today," Ken said as TK focused his gaze on Davis,"He's talking to Kari."

Despite Kari's presence, TK and Ken continued to walk towards there friend. It wasn't until Davis kissed Kari that they stopped approaching.

With his arm around Kari, Davis noticed his friends and began to come towards them. A huge grin plastered all over his face. A slightly flustered smile could be seen on Kari's.

"Hey guys," Davis started,"You can go ahead to class without me. I'm gonna walk my new girlfriend here to her first period," he bragged.

Kari hit Davis lightly on his chest,"Davis! Stop it!"

"Girlfriend?" said TK. It wasn't really supposed to be a question but it came out sounding that way. Davis and Kari both nodded in reply.

"Well," Ken said,"Congrats, but I suggest you get going or you're going to be late to class again Davis."

Davis shrugged it off,"Who cares? Even a detention couldn't ruin this... But I still don't want one, let's go Kari."

Davis pecked her on the cheek and they walked down the hall in the opposite direction. They were so cute standing next to eachother it was sickening. TK slumped onto the nearest locker and hit his head with a loud metallic sounding bang.

_I CAN'T believe they're dating. This shouldn't bother me. I told Davis I was fine with it. I didn't even think I still liked her...who am I kidding? Of course I still like her. How could I be so stupid... how could anybody actually like Davis? This sucks. Everyday i'll have to watch my best friend with the girl I want to be with._

TK's face looked pale and it soon began to concern Ken,"You alright Tk? You look kind of sick. What's wrong?"

TK's eyes suddenly grew wide and frightened as he looked up at Ken,"Oh my God." he said as he threw his palm over his eyes,"Oh my God...I just became Tai."

* * *

hope u like :) comment


	35. Chapter 35

i do not own digimon

* * *

35

Tai stood outside Mr. Kurosaki's office. He still couldn't figure out who had suggested they speak. It had to be someone who knew about the binging. But who else knew?

_MAYBE mom figured it out, but why would she call the school? Does she even know how to work the phone?... No, it couldn't be her._

Tai didn't have time to stand outside of Mr. Kurosaki's all day and come up with theories. The counselor was expecting him. He had scheduled their meetings so that Tai could come in after lunch, during PE. It wasn't like he was participating much. How many sports could you play on crutches?

He sighed and entered the eerily creepy office. Tai still wasn't sure why Mr. Kurosaki's office had to be so dim. It's not like it was comforting or anything. He took his usual spot on the couch as the counselor put down the book he was always reading when Tai walked in.

"Hello Tai, how was your weekend?" he asked while intertwining his pale fingers on his desk robotically.

"Not bad," Tai nodded,"You?"

Mr. Kurosaki smirked,"We're not here to talk about me Tai, but it was good...So...Tai, I know we've only met twice before this but today I was hoping we could talk about this binging problem I hear you have. Just sort of touch the surface."

Tai didn't say anything. He just nodded slightly. Did he have much choice? They were going to have to address it eventually. It was one of the main reasons he was in there in the first place.

Mr. Kurosaki proceeded,"So, how long have you been doing it?"

Tai sat back in his seat and poked through his mind. He knew he'd been doing it for several weeks but exactly how many, he'd have to remember.

"Ugh, I don't know. Like five weeks." he answered.

The counselor nodded,"Mmhmm. So tell me about it."

Tai shot the man a confused glance,"What?"

"You know, when do you do it? Where? How often? How long? Why? Like basic stuff. Whatever comes to mind."

_OKAY..._

Swallowing hard, Tai considered how to answer. He couldn't think of much. It was a series of odd questions,"Well, ugh...I've done it pretty much every day since I first started I think. I do it at home and I eat during school alot... I prefer to do it at night-well at like one or two. So early morning technically. Um, I guess it doesn't last that long. I don't know, it seems really fast to me. I barely even taste anything, that's not the point." Tai said before taking a deep breath. He was explaining a personal problem to some guy he barely even knew.

_This is SO awkward,_ he thought.

Mr. Kurosaki obviously didn't think so,"Well, then what's the point?"

Tai looked up at the ceiling,"Um, I kind of like it I guess...that sounds so wierd. I mean It helps, like it helps me deal with everything. It helps me to forget about what's going on. I can't focus on anything else while i'm doing it or after i'm done. I just focus on eating and then i'm too full to think about anything else."

Mr. Kurosaki nodded,"Now hear me out on this Tai, i'm not trying to offend you in anyway. But you're familiar with alcoholics, for example your father right?"

"Yeah..." He knew that subject all too well.

"So your father, he drinks to deal with some problem he has, help him forget about something unpleasent. It helps him, he feels better but it doesn't last long. The feeling wears off and he's drinking again the next day to deal with something else. The cycle continues and then he drinks some more and some until he's got an addiction. Then he's drinking everyday, not because he's dealing with some issues but now because he has a problem. He's an addict."

"Are you saying i'm like a food addict?"

"Not exactly, not yet I hope. But i'm giving you an example of how these problems get out of hand. Do you want this to get to be that serious?"

Tai felt like Mr. Kurosaki was talking to him like he was a child, but he shook his head anyway.

"Since you started, have you tried to stop? Have you even considered it?"

"Well no, not really. My sister asked me not to do it a few times but...but...I chose to it over her," Tai admitted shamefully.

"That's common, believe me. How did that feel?" he asked sounding alot like one of those cheesy psychiatrists you see on TV.

"I don't know, I mean I regret it because I know what that feels like thanks to my dad. I don't want to lose my family... It's one of the obvious downfalls of the issue I guess."

"Are there others? Down falls, I mean."

Tai considered the question for a moment,"Well, I'm not too partial to the ugh, weight gain." he almost laughed," I doubt anybody just wants to get fat. You binge, you look up and it's just kind of happened. I've only been doing it for a like five weeks and well..."

Mr. Kurosaki nodded intently and kind of chuckled to himself,"So now we have to address you're low self esteem too. You're not fat Tai."

", I've been skinny and athletic my entire life. You're a fit guy, I doubt you've ever woken up one day and you're pants suddenly don't button. It's not a self esteem booster. I've easily put on like twenty pounds in no time. This is fat for me."

"No, I can't say i've ever experienced that problem. Not yet atleast."

Tai rolled his eyes,"Didn't think so."

"Well do you think you could ever not do it? Like binge, tonight for example. Do you think you could honestly go home and go to bed and wake up in the morning without binging?" Mr. Kurosaki asked, staring Tai directly in the eyes. He nervously tried to avoid the counselors stare.

"I don't know, I've done it once. It would be hard though. I'ld like to able to," he answered honestly.

Tai sat in confusion as he watched the counselor cracked a smile.

"What's with the grin? Do you find my misfortune entertaining?" he asked.

"You know you have a problem, you know it'll be hard but you're cooperating because you want to change. Tai, you couldn't make my job any easier."

* * *

hope u likey :) comment plz


	36. Chapter 36

i do not own digimon

btw! thanks for the amazing comments guys! they make me soo happy! you're all so faithful to this story its crazzi :D thnk u sooo much! i can't express how happy that makes me :))))

* * *

36

Sora sighed as she slid her hands into her pockets. The day was finally over and now she could go relax at home. In front of her tons of kids were rushing out in into the parking lot thinking the same thing she was. The closer she got to her parking space, the more a fuzzy figure dressed in black, and leaning against her car came into view.

"Hey Matt, what's up?" she asked as she unlocked her doors. She tossed her bag in the passenger seat and turned to her former boyfriend.

He shrugged in a way too layed back way only Matt could ever pull off,"Not much. Just getting an update on your progress."

She scratched her head,"Was there something I was suppose to do? I don't remember anything..."

Matt laughed, standing by her now only brought back good memories of the beginning of their brief relationship. No matter what, Matt would always love Sora and he just wanted to see her be happy.

"I meant your progress with Tai."

"Oh!...Um I don't know. I haven't really started,"she frowned,"I didn't think you'ld be checking up on me."

Matt rolled his eyes,"I'm not your dad, I don't 'check up on you'. I was just curious. I figured you hadn't started and I would have to give you a push. When are you going to tell him?"

Sora fidgeted with her fingers. She never really planned on ever telling Tai how she felt about him.

_I CAN'T tell him_, she thought. _I ruined any chance of us having a relationship weeks ago. Now all of sudden I love him? I'll look some idiot who can't make up her mind._

"I don't know Matt. What about him and Mimi?"

Matt rolled his eyes again in aggitation, this wasn't a time for excuses,"Really? Tai and Mimi, because that would work out. Tai's way too simple. He likes his stuff straight forward and Mimi's way too bold. She needs to date someone more like..."

"What about some one more like you?" Sora offered with a mischevious smile beginning to form on her face.

"Yeah sure, we'll talk about me later. Don't change the subject. You need to talk to Tai and you need to do it soon- end of story. Hurry up before he really moves on." he warned.

"I know Matt...and thanks. This has to be weird, but I appreciate the help I guess," admitted Sora. Matt really didn't have to help her. He was being a better ex than any she'd ever had before, just by being a good friend.

Cockily Matt smiled,"You're welcome. I just knew you needed my help. I'm good at these sort of things."

"Matt?..."

"Hm?"

"You're starting to sound really gay."

Matt dropped his smile and stared at her blankly,"Gay? I try and help you out and you call me gay? Sora seriously? I'm way too cool to be gay. I'm just different, like edgy."

Sora began to laugh while Matt began to playfully frown,"No, you're like conceited and unless you let me set you up with Mimi...i'm still gonna wonder about your sexuality."

Maty sighed,"When you confess your undying love for Tai, i'll go on one date, ONE! With Mimi. Deal?"

Sora and Matt shook on it,"Deal."

As Matt walked away Sora stood outside of her car, _I just don't KNOW if i'll ever be ready to tell him._

_

* * *

_

Tai watched regretfully as Mimi stuffed some books into her sparkily pink backpack. She hadn't been her usually cheerful self all day and Tai had a feeling it was his fault.

_MAYBE I should go talk to her? Or will that just make things worse? When did girls and feelings become so complicated? I never had these problems with girls before...I never really cared about other girls before._

All of a sudden Tai began to feel guilty, more so then before. He actually cared about Mimi's feelings. Him and Mimi were friends before anything. He'd known Mimi for years and should've never gotten involved with her. Deep down he'd known he would never see her as anything other than a sister figure. He'd given Mimi a false hope that maybe they could be together when honestly he knew that was never the case at all. Even if at one point he had kind of considered it, the consideration hadn't lasted that long.

Tai went over to Mimi and spoke sheepishly,"Ugh, Hey Mimi."

"Hey Tai."

"You seem a little down today, everything all right?"

Mimi gave Tai an irritated glance as she slammed her locker.

_GOOD job Tai, stupid question._

Tai sighed "Okay..._Well_-"

"Look Tai, we both know what the problem is. I'll get over it, but right now the whole this between us is still really bothering me okay?" she said beginning to walk down the hall.

Tai was right beside her, "I just feel responsible. I don't know, like I used you to try and help me get over Sora. That's not fair and I'm still really sorry."

Mimi stopped and raised her voice not caring who heard her,"Well i'm sorry too Tai. I'm sorry for thinking that maybe you actually liked me, i'm sorry for thinking I could ever compete with Sora, i'm sorry for thinking our relationship could be a little more than friends. I'm sorry about alot of things too Tai! Is that okay?" Mimi asked tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I can say i'm sorry for a thousand different things a thousand different times, but at the end of that day that doesn't make it alright. You can keep apologizing Tai, but it's just not going to make me feel any better. Yeah so maybe you did use me, maybe you gave me some false hope. Whatever. I don't care. What really hurts is that we were close and I trusted you. I put myself out there, I put my feelings out there, i gave my heart to you Tai and you took it knowing you didn't want the same thing I did. You didn't even have the decinsy or enough respect for me to just tell me that! You shouldn't have accepted that kiss in my car! How hard would it have been to not kiss me that day at your house?"

"Mimi, i'm sorry but I don't what else to say. I don't know what else you want from me?"

"I want something that you're never gonna be able to give me back! You embarressed me Tai Kamiya! You played me, you humiliated me and made me look stupid! You really broke my heart and I didn't deserve that! I liked you alot. And you think apologizing is just supposed to make me feel better! You're only doing it because you're guilty and you feel you have to. I'm just suppose to get over it and then watch you everday watching Sora?... But you probably won't care how I feel because you'll be okay whether I'm hurting or not. It's alright to use me up and sacrifice my feelings so you can be happy right? You're no better than Matt." she spat out with the intention of getting to Tai.

_Did Mimi REALLY think that?_

"Come on Mimi, you don't mean that. You don't mean any of this."

Mimi threw her arms up,"Of course I do Tai or I wouldn't be standing here saying it!" she yelled.

Tai was now beginning to raise his voice back at Mimi, "What happened? I thought you weren't mad anymore, not after you drove me home Friday night?"

"Well obviously I still am Tai! I thought I wasn't but then you came and apologized to supress your own guilt and I got mad all over again! You should've just left me alone." she said as she turned to storm off down the hallway.

Risking his balance Tai reached out and grabbed Mimi's wrist, " I'm sorry. Mimi just wait-"

"Fuck off Tai, sorry doesn't fix everything, atleast not anymore."

Tai stood alone in the hallway completely baffled. That wasn't even close to the outcome he was hoping for. _WHAT the hell just happened?_

* * *

That night Tai lay in his room staring up at his ceiling. He couldn't stay asleep for any longer than thirty or forty minutes. He had alot on his mind along with trying to keep from binging.

_I DON'T understand what happened. She was so pissed. I don't think I've ever made any of my friends that angry. I don't get it. Mimi came on to me...but I did kiss her at my house. And then that Matt comment, what was that about? I couldn't have been that big of a jerk could I?_

'You embarressed me Tai Kamiya! You played me, you humiliated me and made me look stupid! You really broke my heart and I didn't deserve that! I liked you alot'

_I GUESS I was that bad and then some. But what can I even say to Mimi. Apparently she hates apologies._

Tai sighed and put his hands behind his head. He gazed up for a little while longer, the whole time fighting the urge to get up and go to the kitchen. Soon he felt himself starting to get sleepy again. Despite his fight with Mimi, Tai was determined not to use binging to deal with this problem, he was going to change.

* * *

hope u like! comment plzzzz


	37. Chapter 37

i do not own digimon

* * *

37

Tai sat down in front of his nerdy friend Izzy at the lunch table. Izzy sat there miserably with his head resting on one hand and spinning his fork around in circles with the other. Tai wasn't sure what Izzy could be so bummed about but after his encounter with Mimi the previous day, he was almost afraid to ask.

"Hey Iz," Tai greeted.

"Hey Tai." he replied, there was absolutly no life in his answer.

"Everything alright Izzy?"

Izzy looked up and then looked around as if to see who was near them. Tai was the only person with Izzy at the table.

"I hate hooking up with Ms. Kimura." he answered, "It's like mild torture."

Tai didn't respond at first, not exactly sure what a good response would be. It's not like he'd ever hooked up with a teacher before.

"But you can't stop because you'll fail calc right? I thought you were good at math Izzy? You're usually a pro at school things."

"Well yeah, I guess so but I don't know. In the beginning I sucked at calc, then she started passing me and I just kind of stopped paying attention. Now I'm super far behind." Izzy admitted.

"You can't get a new tutor?"

Izzy shook his head,"Not unless I want to fail, that would kill my parents not to mention my GPA," he sighed,"I don't know what to do Tai...and I think I have another problem...like a more serious one."

Tai looked at his friend waiting for him to continue. Izzy dropped his head as if ashamed,"Well... What's the problem?"

"Just hear me out Tai, this is really embaressing...I I i-it-"

Tai rolled his eyes, "Spit it out Izzy, geez."

Izzy sighed,"Tai this is gonna sound really gross but it like, it like burns when I pee." he finally admitted.

Tai fought back the his sudden urge to laugh,"What?"

Desperatly Izzy looked up at Tai,"Don't make me say it again Tai. I think she gave me an STD."

Tai gathered his composure and began to whisper to Izzy with a more serious tone,"How? You two had sex...in her classroom?"

Izzy's eye bugged out widely,"No no no!...she ya know..." Izzy made an awkward gesture with his hand and motioned down with his eyes, trying to give Tai the hint.

At first he didn't get it but Tai quickly picked it up,"Oh...OH! Seriously? She did that? Are you sure you got it from her? Doing that doesn't really seem like an older women thing."

"Who else would I get it from and she's not that old Tai...that's not the point! She and her infected mouth gave me an STD! What am I suppose to do? I can't tell my parents." frowned Izzy,"They'll ask a bunch of questions. They'll want to know who I got it from."

Tai nodded in agreement,"You could go to like a free clinic, have them check you out. They'ld be glad to give a responsible nerd like you a test i'm sure."

Izzy winced,"Yeah I guess I could do that...but what if I really have one?"

"Iz, I think we established that you have one. Get yourself checked out and stop hooking up with her A S A P. Screw calculus, it doesn't sound like it's worth it."

"Maybe not to you Tai, but it's different for me."

* * *

Tai walked into Mr. Kurosaki's office, accomplished grin plastered on his face.

"Tai, you seem excited to see me today. Should I be worried?"

Tai shook his head as he plopped down on the couch,"No I don't think so. You might actually be happy for me."

"Oh really?" inquired Mr. Kurosaki,"And why is that?"

"I did it last night- well I didn't do it I mean. I didn't binge. I wanted to, believe me, but I didn't."

"Really? Well that is an accomplishment. I'm sure that took strong will power."

"Yup," Tai nodded smugly.

"Well, this is a good start. This tells me that you don't simply binge out of habit. You don't do it just for the hell of doing it or because you need it, if that makes sense."

"Kind of."

"Well obviously, you do it to help you deal with problems but with addicts, eventually the problems don't matter anymore. It becomes about the act, and the fact that they believe they need it. They can no longer function normally without whatever their drug may be. You're still at the point where binging is simply to deal with your problems. I think Tai, you're what we would call an 'emotional eater'."

Tai shot the counselor a not so pleased glance,"An emotional eater? They don't have any other terms for it? Manlier sounding ones maybe?"

"I don't think so but that's not the point. The point is, there are other ways- less self destructive ways- to deal your emotions... Have you ever kept a journal Tai?"

"No..."

The counselor nodded. "Journaling can often be a good way to address problems, if you don't want to address them head on. Instead of covering them up with food, write them down. You'll find it can be a good way to relieve stress too," Mr. Kurosaki stated as he began searching through his desk drawers.

"Are you speaking from experience?" Tai asked curiously.

Mr. Kurosaki handed Tai a thick black leather notebook,"Everyone has problems Tai. Maybe one day I'll tell you some of mine, but here. Take this, it'll help. Trust me."

Tai shrugged, what did he have to lose?

* * *

Kari walked into her apartment eager to speak with her mother. Her father was out of town until Friday and she needed to catch her mom before Tai came home or she'ld have to wait until the next day, and she'd already waited long enough. Kari spotted her mom cleaning the living room and walked toward her.

"Hi Kari, how was school hun?" Mrs. Kamiya greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Mom, it was fine," she generically spat out," Can we talk?"

Her mother put down the rag she was dusting with and wiped her forehead,"Sure honey, what about?"

"We need to talk about dad."

Kari watched as her mother's cheery face dropped. Mrs. Kamiya was clearly aware of her husband's problem. She just never addressed it in front of her children. She felt terrible about Mr. Kamiya's behavior, especially towards Tai but it was hard to talk to her husband about it. He'd even struck her once or twice.

"Mom you have to do something about this! You should've seen Tai the other night! It was brutal what dad did to him! He was bruised all over!"

Mrs. Kamiya seemed confused,"Bruised where? I didn't see anything on Tai. I-i had no idea."

Usually she'd see a black eye on her son or maybe a cut on his face. She'd never seen anything else.

"Like all over his stomach and his chest and his back!" Kari complained.

Dropping her eyes low, responded,"Well you're right for telling me. I can't let this continue, definitly not any longer. This is ridiculous."

"So you'll talk to him?" Kari asked.

Mrs. Kamiya nodded,"As soon as he comes home."

* * *

hope u like! plz coooommmmeeennnnttt );-)


	38. Chapter 38

i dont own digimon!

* * *

38

Friday rolled around and it marked four days since Tai had last binged. Though it seemed odd, he had to admit that the journaling actually kind of helped. He wrote in at night before he went to bed and could sleep alot easier at night.

Tai walked down the hallway on his way out of the building. He saw Mimi standing by her car, she hadn't spoken to him all week. He hoped she'ld come around sooner rather than later.

"Hey Tai!" he heard a female voice yell. He stopped and waited for the girl to catch up with him. He wasn't sure whether to be mad or to be happy, he felt both.

"Hey Sora."

Sora smiled awkwardly. She was uncomfortable and wasn't sure if Tai was too.

"How've you been?" she asked swiping a piece of hair out of her face. Her body was beginning to betray her, all of a sudden she couldn't out what do with her hands.

"I've been fine I guess. What about you?"

"Um, i've been okay..."Sora smacked her hand to her forhead.

_This is SO awkward_, she thought. _Since when have you ever talked to Tai not been able to say anything?_

"Sora, do you want something?" Tai asked coldly, obviously his feeling of anger had gotten the better of him.

Sora was slightly taken back and borderline offended. Tai took a tone with her she wasn't used to hearing,"I just wanted to talk to you."

Tai rolled his eyes, "Sora we haven't talked in weeks. The last time we talked, Matt _attacked _me. Excuse me if I'm not to eager to talk to you."

Sora frowned,"Are you sure that's what this is about? It's not about the Plan B, Mimi told me that you knew."

"No Sora, I can't be mad at you for that. That's not my place. It bummed me out, yes, but it's your choice if you want to have sex with your boyfriend." Tai said as he continued to walk off.

"Matt's not my boyfriend."

"What?"

Sora yelled so Tai would hear her, "We broke up."

* * *

Tai sat in his room at his desk journaling today's events.

_Sora and Matt ACTUALLY broke up? When? Why? Wow._

All of a sudden Kari busted into Tai's room, "Tai come here! Please!" she begged practically in shambles.

"Kari what's wrong?" he asked.

"Come listen! It's mom and dad! I think they're fighting in their room."

Tai followed Kari to where she had been standing outside of her parents door. The sound of Mrs. Kamiya yelling at her husband could easily be heard.

_"Susumu!" she screamed, "You're nothing but an alcoholic! I can't stand here and watch idly by anymore as you ruin this family. Either get help or get out!"_

_"You can't make me leave my own house! Last time I checked, you still didn't have a job! I am the sole supporter of this family! Without me how are you going to pay the bills?" Mr. Kamiya countered._

_"I'll find a job!"_

_"With what skills?"_

_"I'll figure something out! That's none of your business! If you keep putting your hands on my child, you are no longer welcome here!"_

_"Your child? So you created that little bastard asexually now? Yuuko, you'll crash and burn without me!"_

Tai looked over at his younger sister as tears poured down from her eyes.

_"We'll do just fine!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled._

_"Yeah sure you will! This family needs me!"_

_"Needs you for what? You're constantly drunk and all you ever do around here anymore is ridicule and abuse Tai!"_

_"He deserves it! My house, I do as I please! You'ld be smart to stop talking to me so crazy!"_

_"No! I'ld be smart to divorce you!"_

Tai and Kari listened closely, they heard a smack but were unsure as to who had hit who.

_"Susumu get out! You can come back tomorrow to get your things! I don't want you living here anymore! As of right now, I'm pretty sure I no longer want to be married to you! Just leave!" she screamed._

Kari and Tai shuffled as quickly as they could to get out of sight. It was a little harder with Tai's bum knee. They stood once again in Tai's room. He hugged Kari as she began to sigh deeply. Outside of his room they could hear doors slamming.

"Don't worry Kari, it'll be alright," he comforted.

Kari huffed and heaved, "No it won't Tai. This is all my fault. I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Your fault? Kari don't say things you don't mean."

* * *

hope u like! comment plzzz!


	39. Chapter 39

thanks again for all the great comments! wooh!

i do not own digimon

* * *

39

"No Tai, you don't understand! It really is my fault, really." she said as she tried to push away from Tai's embrace, only causing him to hug her tighter.

"Kari stop-"

"Tai No! Let me talk! I caused this! I came home from school and I told mom about how badly dad had hit you! That's why they were fighting!"

Tai gave Kari a puzzled look,"You told her? _Why_?"

"I wanted to help you! She told me she would talk to him. I didn't they would fight or that he would leave!"

Tai sighed almost too casually. His parents had just threatened divorce, but he was managing to keep his composure.

"Kari, you didn't have to do that. I mean thank you, i'm not mad that you did but that isn't the first time that has ever happened, he's hurt me like that before. There's a reason I don't tell you or mom when dad really hits me."

Kari sniffled and layed her head on her brother's shoulder,"W-why not?" she asked sounding a little hurt.

Tai took his hand and carefully placed it under Kari's chin. He lifted her head so he could look her in the eyes much to her resistence.

"Look Kari, I know you care about me but I would've been fine. I have been all this time. I didn't tell mom because I knew what she would do. As much as I haven't liked dad recently, i've tolerated him becausr he's important around here. I wasn't going to take your father away from you, or a husband away from mom. That wouldn't be fair."

"But what about what he was doing to you? That wasn't fair."

"I don't care Kari. I'ld rather take his abuse to keep the family together, then see you or mom struggle or be unhappy."

Kari shoved away Tai's hand and laid her hed on his chest,"I really don't understand you Tai. You're the most confusing brother ever, but...but I love you."

"I love you too Kari, and don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine."

* * *

Mrs. Kamiya found Kari and Tai asleep in Tai's room the next morning. She didn't want to tell them that she'd kicked their father out last night, but she would have to say something before Susumu came by to pack his things.

"Kari? Tai? Can we talk please? I have something I need to tell you."

Kari began to rub her eyes and then proceeded to shake her sleeping brother. Reluctently he sat up,"What?" he asked. Tai hated being woken up on weekends for anything.

Mrs. Kamiya half smiled and sat down in Tai's desk chair,"I need to talk to you two. It's really important. It's about your father and I."

The siblings nodded, of course they already knew, but they couldn't admit they'd been eavesdropping. And they couldn't bring themselves to cry or say anything that might hurt their mother. If she decided to leave Mr. Kamiya, whether they wanted her to or not, they'ld have to deal with it.

"I asked him to leave last night. We need some time apart to, to think about the future of this relationship."

The shock that Mrs. Kamiya was expecting from her children wasn't coming. Instead there was an awkward silence.

"Where is he going to stay?" Kari finally asked, something she'd been curious about since the previous night.

"Um, i'm not one hundred percent sure but I think he's going to stay with a friend from work."

She nodded and the awkward silence returned. Nobody was sure what questions to ask or what to say.

"Is there anything specific you two want to know? Any concerns, questions, anything?" Mrs. Kamiya asked, still waiting for a different reaction.

Tai looked out of his window while Kari stared at the floor. Maybe they should just go ahead and tell her that they'd heard everything, but that wouldn't help anything. "No, we don't any questions."

Tai's phone began to vibrate on the table: NEW MESSAGE IZZY.

"Um, well mom...Kari and I both trust your decision and we will back you up no matter what you do, we really hope you can work this out...but I need to check this."

He watched as his mother nodded and left still in utter disbelief, that hadn't gone even close to what she'd expected. It seemed way to easy.

Kari sighed in relief,"What were even suppose to say? That was just weird."

"I don't know, I think she was expecting a reaction from us...but we heard it all last night..."

"...I don't want her to leave him Tai. I just wanted him to stop hurting you. I want him to get help."

"Maybe you should tell him that, I want them to stay together too but, well he might consider it coming from you." Tai said as he grabbed his phone from the table.

"I don't know..." said Kari,"I'm still kind of in shock. This whole thing hasn't really hit me yet. I'm not looking forward to when it does."

* * *

TAI WHEN YOU GET A CHANCE CALL ME

He looked over the message again as he waited ouside his building for Izzy. Tai had called Izzy, but he hadn't told Tai anything. He just said to be ready and waiting because he was on his way to pick him up. He wanted to talk in person.

_WHAT could be so important? Why couldn't he have told me over the phone?_

As Tai waited Kari walked out of the building,"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm gonna go spend the day with Davis. Hopefully it'll take my mind off of this some. I just can't stay here, i'll break down."

Tai rolled his eyes, he wasn't sure how comfortable he was with Kari dating Davis. He wasn't sure how comfortable he was with Kari dating anybody honesty,"Mmhmm, don't do anything stupid."

Kari frowned,"I'm not five Tai, I can handle myself." she said as she began to walk down the street.

It wasn't much longer before Izzy pulled up and Tai got in his passenger seat. Izzy didn't even say hi.

"So what's going on?" Tai asked.

Izzy took off,"I'll tell you when we get to my house."

Tai shrugged it off, Izzy was seriously acting strange.

Tai stood behind Izzy as he fidgeted nervously with his keys and opened his front door. Still completely confused, Tai walked in and sat on Izzy's couch.

At first Izzy didn't say anything, he just began to get really pale. Finally he pulled a bag out of his pocket and tossed it at Tai.

Tai looked down in his lap,"What the hell is this?"

"Doxycycline." stated Izzy.

"What?"

Izzy repeated himself, slower this time,"Doxy-cy-cline."

Tai raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure what to say, it wasn't uncommon for Izzy to use words he'd never heard before. Izzy was really smart.

"It's for chlamydia Tai. She gave me chlamydia."

Tai took a second look at the bag Izzy had tossed to him, 'TAKE 100 MILLIGRAMS TWICE DAILY FOR SEVEN TO FOURTEEN DAYS.'

Izzy plopped down into the chair on the opposite side of the room.

"Well it-it's curable right? I mean that's what this is for?"

Izzy sighed,"Yeah but it's still gross and it's still really irritating. I can't believe this. This is so embarressing."

Tai sighed, what do you say to a kid who got an STD from a teacher? I'm sorry?

"Well Iz', i'm not really sure what to say...You're not gonna keep on with her are you?"

Izzy didn't answer, he just stared down at the floor.

"Come on Izzy, this has to stop! This!" Tai yelled holding up the Doxycycline,"This is bullshit! That woman is disgusting and kind of creepy! She's blackmailing you because she knows you actually care about that grade! But this is just way to far!"

Izzy looked at Tai with desperate eyes that immediatly made Tai calm down. Izzy was just confused and unsure and Tai should've been consoling him.

"Alrite, alrite Iz' i'm sorry. I know this has got to be weird for you, but you know this isn't okay. You don't even like her."

"I know, but what am I supposed to do? I just can't fail but I can't keep this up either. I mean i'm pretty sure we both know what's coming next, and I definitly don't want to do that with her. I'm so confused Tai, you have to help me. I have no one else to talk to." Izzy pleaded.

"...Izzy, maybe you should just tell somebody."

"Tai you know I can't do that. It'll be all over the news and everything."

"What if you just threaten to tell somebody. Like tell her that if she doesn't leave you alone you'll say something. Maybe she'll actually leave you alone and then you could get her to suggest a transfer." suggested Tai. It was the only idea he could think of. He wasn't sure it would work, but he had to say something.

Izzy shrugged,"I guess it's worth a shot. I don't really have any other options."

Tai sighed,"Izzy you are probably the only kid I will ever know who doesn't fanticize about being with a teacher. You seriously amaze me, like seriously."

Izzy cracked a smile,"Everything amazes you Tai."

Tai shot his friend a playful glare, "Are you calling me stupid Izzy?"

Izzy laughed lightly, "No Tai, _never_."

* * *

hope u like! more soon! comment plllz


	40. Chapter 40

i do not own digimon

* * *

40

Tai spent the rest of the day at Izzy's house killing time. He didn't want to be home when his dad came by to grab his stuff, that wouldn't have been pretty.

He unlocked his front door and tossed the keys on the hall table. Kari wasn't home yet. She was probably still out with Davis which made Tai frown a bit, it was starting to get pretty late. As he walked in he noticed every light was off except for the one creeping out from under his mother's door. Tai went to go knock on it but stopped when he heard her on the phone with one of her friends.

_"I don't know Seiko, he came by today and told me didn't have a problem and he wasn't going to AA, end of story._

_I know, I know, but I can't take him back, he's not going to change. I can't stand to have him in this house while he's so unstable. He never touched Kari, and he slapped me once or twice but he's really a danger to Tai._

_I don't know Seiko, I don't know what there is out there for me to do. I don't really have any skills. Susumu has always supported me. We got married right out of highschool, I got pregnant and raised Tai while he went to college and worked. I never went back to school, I didn't have to or atleast I never thought I'ld have to. That was a big mistake on my part and now i'm paying for it._

_I guess i'll take whatever job I can get. I have to pay these bills some how. Seiko, i'll get three jobs if I have to. I'll do whatever I need to support this family with or without Susumu._

_Of course i'll always love him but at the end of the day I can't let him stay here, even if it means I have to divorce him. I really don't want to, believe me that's the last thing I want. I rather he get help and then come back. But I just can't have him around Kari and I definitly can't have him around Tai. I will not let him stick around if it means hurting Tai. He doesn't deserve that."_

Tai sighed and stopped listening. Even though logically he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't help but feel bad. If it wasn't for him, thier dad would still be at home right now. Kari would still have a father and his mother wouldn't have to go out and look for some job she'ld most likely be miserable at.

He went to his room, sat down at his desk, and opened the black leather notebook that Mr. Kurosaki had given him to journal in. Holding a dull pencil in his hand, he attempted to write words on the paper. Nothing happened. Not a single word. Tai couldn't bring himself to write down anything, he couldn't focus.

_COME on Tai, don't do this. You can write something. You've been five days without it, you don't need it. Just write something down, anyth-_

Frustrated, he dropped his pencil and slammed down the cover of his notebook. He knew he wasn't going to scribble a single word onto that page any time soon. He felt so guilty about his mother leaving his father, he couldn't possibly put it into words. But he knew what he could do, he could cover it up easily. All too easily.

Feeling like he had lost all his will power, Tai stood up and left his room. Five days of hard work were instantly gone. He sat in the kitchen now binging to deal with two problems-the problem he had with his mother leaving his father, and now the fact that after five good days, he was back to binging.

Dissapointed, aggitatated and now uncomfortably full Tai went to lay down in his bed.

_WAY to go Tai, way to be nothing but a failure._

* * *

Sora lay on her bed wide awake. It had been hard to fall asleep at a decent time the past few nights. Tai always found away to pop up in her mind and stay there for hours.

_Matt IS right, I should just tell Tai. I should tell him sooner rather than later. Maybe then I'ld be able to get some decent sleep...but what if Tai rejects me? I did hurt him, I can't say Tai doesn't have a right to be angry with me...I guess i'll never know until I try._

Sora sat up and grabbed her cell phone off of it's night stand. Slowly, she scrolled through her phonebook for Tai's number, although she already knew it by heart. She stared at the number for what felt like hours afraid to press the send button.

_What IF he doesn't answer? What if he just ignores me? It's late, he probably won't even be awake...come on Sora, just do it. Just call him. Call him and ask him to meet up with you tomorrow. Then you can finally tell him._

Still a little nervous, Sora pressed the button and listened as the phone rang.

_PLEASE be there, pick up, pick up, _she thought as she waited.

"Hello?" Tai answered, sounding less than excited or happy to hear from her.

"Um, hey Tai."

Tai groaned "Yes Sora?"

"I was actually calling to...well..."

Tai sighed clearly irritated,"Look Sora spit it out, this really isn't a good time."

A bit taken back by Tai's sudden rudeness, Sora stuttered,"W-well I was just wondering if you free tomorrow so that maybe we could meet up. I really, really need to talk to yo-"

"Sora, look now is a bad time and tomorrow's not looking like it's going to be any better. I'm sure whatever you have to say is truely important but i'm sorry Sora. I'll see you at school," Tai said harshly before hanging up.

Sora stared and her phone in disbelief. Did that really just happen?

_WHAT could Tai have been so mad about? Usually he'ld be happy to talk to me, to just tell me what was wrong. Instead, he just blew me off. Maybe I'm too late. Maybe Tai's mad at me or maybe he just moved on._

The last thought really bothered Sora. It just lingered painfully in her mind. She tossed her phone off the bed, pulled her covers up, and curled up pulling her knees into her chest. Tai had hurt her before-playing too rough or making fun of her or that time he bought her that stupid hair clip. But this was worse, it just seemed to hurt deeper this time.

* * *

hope u liked it! comment plz :)


	41. Chapter 41

i do not own digimon

* * *

41

Monday rolled around quicker than Tai had hoped, school was the last place he wanted to be. He had been woken up this morning not by the usual breakfast from his mom, but instead by the sound of her heels clunking around on the floor as she left for an interview. It made him sick to his stomach.

Izzy sat across from Tai at the lunch table. He was trying to hurry before anyone else happened to sit there. Tai highly doubted they'ld be joined by anyone, except maybe Matt. With Mimi hating Tai's guts and the way he'd been so rude to Sora Saturday night, it was highly unlikely.

"So I think i'm going to do it today." Izzy said,"After school."

Tai nodded,"Well I hope it works out for you."

"I think it will, I mean unless she wants to lose her job."

Tai looked up at Izzy puzzled,"_Lose her job_? So if she doesn't agree you're actually going to say something?"

"Yeah, I can't do this anymore," nodded Izzy,"I thought about it and you were right. It's not worth. I guess it took getting this sick STD for me to realize that."

"Well Iz', you know i've got your back. I am after all, your only witness."

Izzy cracked a small, quick smile,"Thanks Tai."

* * *

Tai walked into Mr. Kurosaki's office at the usual time though he wasn't sure he even wanted to talk.

"Hello Tai," he greeted putting down the usual book,"How was this weekend?"

"My mom left my dad," Tai answered bluntly taking the counselor and himself by surprise.

"Oh, well... what do you think about that? Anything?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm honestly happy I guess in one way. It's not he was all that nice to me anymore, which is why she left him. But I know she didn't want to leave him. Now she has to get a job and Kari doesn't have a dad and it's like my fault. I feel pretty selfish for being happy that he's gone."

Mr. Kurosaki nodded and tapped a pen against the edge of his desk. It looked like he was really considering what Tai had said. Patiently, Tai waited for an response.

"Can I ask you an honest question Tai?"

Tai nodded slightly confused, what could possibly be the question, "Yeah sure."

"Your father, he hit you didn't he?"

Tai's eye grew wide in disbelief but he quickly looked down at the floor. Oddly, it was an embaressing question and it made him feel ashamed.

"Tai?"

"Well yeah," Tai answered softly,"Yeah sometimes he did, b-but it wasn't that bad!" he defended, surprising himself.

Mr. Kurosaki sighed. He knew Tai's father was abusive the minute Tai had opened his mouth.

"Tai, listen to me. I know you feel bad now, all kids do, but when you realize it's not your fault maybe you'll be able to see how this is for the better. Your mother wouldn't do this without good reason, no parents would. Tai you should be happy, that's okay. Be releaved, no kid deserves to be constantly abused by a parent, ever."

Tai nodded and listened. He knew of course that what the counselor was saying was right. It made perfect sense but he still felt terrible about the situation.

"Tai, it may be hard now but in the end it will be fine. If you like we can talk about something else for now...like the journaling. How is that going?".

Tai sighed and answered honestly,"Well it was going pretty good until Saturday, but...well then I binged again."

Much to Tai's surprise, Mr. Kurosaki smiled,"Well good job."

"Huh?"

"I know you see that as a bad thing Tai, but don't be so negative. So you slipped up, everybody does. Instead of taking the easy approach and looking at this as a failure, look at it as an accomplishment. You went five days without binging, that's an accomplishment!"

Mr. Kurosaki saw Tai begin to crack a slight smile,"Yeah...yeah I guess that is an accomplishment."

* * *

Izzy took several long deep breaths and opened the door to Ms. Kimura's classroom. A wide, manipulative smile quickly spread across her face.

"Well hello Izzy,"she said getting up from her desk.

"Hi."

Ms. Kimura pouted,"What's the matter Izzy, you don't look too excited to see me."

"I'm never excited to see you."

"Izzy what's going on?"

Izzy took a deep another deep breath, _COME on Izzy! You can do this._

"You gave me chlamydia! That's what's wrong! This, whatever you want to call this, is over."

The teacher rolled her eyes,"It's completely curable Izzy, calm down. It'll be the least of your problems if you don't end this little charade. You don't want to fail, now _do you_?"

He wasn't surprised by her threat, he'd been expecting it.

"No," answered Izzy,"I want you to go to my counselor and transfer me or I expose you and you lose your job."

The teacher suddenly felt a bit threatened, but didn't show it "You wouldn't? Who would ever believe you?"

"I'm sure alot of people would," started Izzy,"Especially because I have a witness. Somebody saw us."

"Yeah right, who?" she asked trying to appear unafraid.

"I'm not telling you."

She smirked,"Because you don't have one."

"Do you really want to find out?"

* * *

hope u liked :) plzzzz coommeennnt


	42. Chapter 42

gettin close to the end! thnx for the comments! i do not own digimon

* * *

42

Kari sighed as she walked into a dark apartment. Her mother wasn't home yet and it was almost 7:30, she was probably still out at some interviews. Kari wasn't used to the apartment being empty at night.

As she walked towards her room she noticed she wasn't home alone. A small light was coming from inside Tai's room, possibly a desk lamp? Kari poked her head in and saw her brother sitting at his desk scribbling in some notebook.

"Hey Tai, what are you doing?" she asked curiously, it couldn't be homework. Tai rarely ever did that.

Tai spun his chair around to face his little sister,"Journaling," he answered.

"Journaling?"

"Yeah, remember the counselor I told you I was seeing at school?" Kari nodded in response,"Well he suggested it."

Kari smiled at her brother, as much as she wanted to make fun of him, she refrained. He obviously took this seriously so she would too.

"How is it?" asked Kari,"The counselor I mean."

Tai shrugged indifferently,"He's cool I guess. He has some pretty good advice and insight and stuff. I still wish I knew who had talked to him about me. It really bothers me. Since it wasn't you, but who else knows?"

Kari looked at her brother and was about to shrug it off but then it hit her.

_SORA! I told Sora all that stuff the day I was mad at Tai! Shit._

Kari's face lost color as the realization hit her and Tai immediatly noticed.

"Are you alright? Something wrong?" he asked.

"Tai, if I told you something would you promise not to be mad at me?"

"I won't make you any promises," laughed Tai playfully,"But we'll see. Try me."

Kari began to play with her fingers nervously,"Um, well I think I may know who went to Mr. Kurosaki."

Tai's eyes grew wide,"Well come on, tell me. Who?"

"Sora."

"Sora?"

"Yeah, Sora." Kari repeated. She noticed that Tai no longer looked anywhere close to happy.

"Sora? How the hell would she know?"

Kari looked around the room,"I kind of told her, that day we had that fight in the hallway."

Tai stared at his sister with a mix of anger and disbelief.

"You're mad,"stated Kari sadly.

"Well yeah, I kind of am Kari. You told Sora some really personal stuff. Stuff I would've preferred to tell people myself, if I ever told anybody ever."

Kari looked at her brother with big regretful brown eyes,"I'm really sorry Tai."

Tai sighed and turned his chair back towards his desk, there wasn't anything he could do about it now. He'ld just have to accept it, "Yeah, me too."

* * *

Ken watched TK's face drop as he spotted Davis and Kari together again. He'd watched TK mope ever since Davis and Kari started dating. It was starting to get kind of pathetic, but he wouldn't tell TK that.

Ken sighed,"You know, they're gonna keep dating. It might just be easier to try and move on."

TK nodded in agreement, "Yeah I know, but it's hard. It might be easier if I didn't have to see them together all the time when we all hang out. It's not like you and Yolei, I don't mind being around you two. I mean Yolei is cute but she's not my type."

"Yeah, and she better not ever become your type." Ken warned,"What ever happened to that nice Becca chick you went on that date with?"

TK rolled his eyes,"I've never known a girl who could talk about herself soo much. It was irritating, I could honestly write her life story after that one date."

Ken tried to think of a different suggestion, since Becca had failed so miserably. "Why don't you try taking out somebody else?" he asked.

TK seemed to really consider the thought, "I don't know...I guess I could try it, it wouldn't hurt anything but i'ld probably just end up comparing all of the girls to Kari."

Ken sighed, TK was beginning to be really difficult. He was acting really stubborn, kind of like, like Tai. _TAI!_

"You ever consider talking to Tai?" asked Ken optimistically.

"Talk to Tai? What do you mean?"

"Well, he went through the same thing. Maybe you could ask him for some advice, I mean he seems to be doing pretty okay."

TK shrugged,"Yeah I guess it's worth a shot. Maybe he's got some words of wisdom for me."

* * *

Matt turned the corner and continued down the hallway. Skipping class shouldn't be so easy, it almost took the fun out of it. Almost.

As he ducked and dodged a few teachers walking down the hall Matt spoted Mimi, or he thought. This girl was standing at Mimi's locker, but she looked like she just got here. Mimi was never late. Come to think of it. She hadn't even been at school yesterday, had she? Matt had barely seen her since last week.

He took a closer look, it was definitly Mimi but it looked nothing like her. She barely had any make up on, her was thrown on top of her head in a messy bun, and she was wearing a hoodie. Since when did Mimi wear hoodies to class? This was so out of character.

Matt approached her with caution,"Hey Mimi."

She gave him a quick glance and then went back to focusing on her locker,"Hey Matt."

"So, I haven't really seen you around the past few days. Where've you been?"

"I've been around... but I haven't been feeling too well lately so I've been leaving early." Mimi replied lifelessly.

Concern overcame Matt,"Is everything alright?"

Mimi looked at Matt with a pair of big sad eyes,"I don't know Matt. I feel like shit, and really really stupid. I mean I feel really stupid."

Matt raised a brow,"What's going on Mimi?"

"Um...Tai, I guess. I don't know. We started hanging out more, talking, sort of hooked up a few times and I was really starting to like him but then he just dropped me. It was crazy, I've never just been dropped like that before. It really hurts."

Matt sighed, _ONLY Tai._

"I'm sorry Mimi, but I wouldn't take it personally. You know how Tai is, he's head over heels for Sora. Always has been, always will be. It's nothing against you, trust me."

Mimi cracked a weak smile,"You really think so?"

Matt softly stroked Mimi's cheek, this was as good a time as any to take Sora's advice. "Of course Mimi. You're gorgeous, you'll bounce back really fast. Guys will be all over you in no time... you probably won't have enough time for me."

"Enough time for you?" she asked.

"Yeah, for me." Matt repeated before making his move, "I'ld like to take you out some time Mimi...if you'll let me."

Mimi blushed a bit embaressed,"I think I could make some extra time for you."

"You think?"

Mimi flashed a big, charming smile "Definitly."

* * *

hope u like :)


	43. Chapter 43

one more chapter after this! i do not own digimon

* * *

43

Tai stood in the parking lot standing by Izzy's car waiting for him. Izzy had asked Tai to meet him there after school, but hadn't given him a reason.

After several minutes of waiting Izzy finally showed up with a huge grin plastered on his face. Without even speaking, Izzy embraced Tai crutches and all.

"Ow ow ow!"

Izzy backed off still smiling,"Oh get over it, you come off them this week anyway."

Tai was confused,"Yeah but that still hurt, Iz' what's going on? Why are you squeezing the life out of me?"

"Because you're a genius!"

Tai smiled arrogently,"Well this I already know. What did I do?"

"You're idea worked! I went to Kimura and threatened to tell! And she transferred me! I start with another teacher tomorrow!" Izzy threw his arms around Tai again.

Tai laughed and tried his best to push Izzy away,"Iz' Iz' Iz'! I'm happy for you. I'm glad it all worked out!"

"Yeah me too, thanks Tai. I seriously owe you." Izzy said as he unlocked his car door,"You need a ride?"

Tai didn't answer right away, he was too busy looking at Sora who was staring back at him,"U-ugh no, no. Thanks, but I think i'll walk."

Izzy looked from Tai to Sora and shrugged,"_Okay_."

* * *

Izzy drove off and Tai stood in his parking space waiting for Sora to reach him.

_WHAT could she want?_

He was still a little bitter after hearing it was most likely Sora who'd told Mr. Kurosaki about him. She had no right. It was almost disrespectful. She should of came to him first.

"Tai," Sora started sheepishly,"Can we talk?"

"Are you going to tell me about how you talked to the counselor about me?"

Sora looked at Tai confused and in shock,"H-how did you know it was me?"

"Why did you tell?"

"Tai you needed help-"

"It was none of your business!" Tai screamed turning the heads of the kids remaining in the parking lot.

Sora began to feel a little shaken,"Tai, calm down please. People are starting to stare."

"Let them stare!"

"Tai look! I'm sorry you're mad but please just listen to me! I need to tell you something!"

Tai turned to walk away,"Well I don't want to hear it!"

Tai was almost all the way out of the parking lot before he felt an arm on his shoulder. He turned around quickly and sharply," Sora get off of me! I don't want to he-...Matt?"

Matt stared at Tai angrily,"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Tai didn't answer, he just glared down at the floor.

"Tai! First Mimi now Sora! Stop being so God damn stubborn and listen to somebody! You're hurting the people who care about you the most Tai! Sora's been trying to talk to you for days!"

Tai turned to walk away from Matt,"I really don't care Matt."

Matt ran in front of Tai,"Just listen to me! Listen to somebody!...You might actually benefit from it."

"What Matt? What is so important?"

Matt gestured for Tai to turn around and reluctently he did. Behind him was a teary eyed Sora. Tai sighed, he had been really cruddy to Sora. She was only trying to help.

"Tai lo-"

Tai interupted her,"Sora look i'm sorry bu-"

Sora stomped her foot,"Tai shut up! Shut up shut up shut up! Shut up and just listen to me, please."

Tai quickly closed his mouth and opened his ears to listen, but instead Sora threw her arms around Tai's neck and kissed him passionatly.

"Sora?"

"Tai, I've been trying to talk to you for days...but you wouldn't listen to me. I love you Tai, I really love you. And I just hope you still love me."

Tai looked down at Sora and embraced her,"I'm so sorry Sora, of course I still love you. I never stopped."

_

* * *

_

Kari took a few steps into Tai's room and smiled, hoping Tai wasn't still mad at her,"Hey," she greeted preparing herself for rejection.

He looked up at her and smiled back,"Hey...what's up?"

Kari looked around the room almost shocked, searching for anything relevant to say,"So you know mom got a job..." she finally mentioned.

Tai sat up from his bed seeming legitimatlly interested,"Seriously?" he asked, "Doing what?"

Kari smiled, he didn't seem mad anymore, "As a secretary," she continued, "So answering phones I guess...And it's weird, I think she actually kind of likes it. She seems really excited."

Tai smiled warmly at Kari,"Whatever makes her happy," he laughed.

* * *

hope u like :)


	44. Chapter 44

hey thnx for the comments, this is the final chp.! i do not own digimon

* * *

44

Ken walked down the hallway, Yolei by his side. He was looking for TK who was standing by his locker gathering his books.

"Hey TK," he greeted cheerfully.

"TK!" Yolei chimmed in behind her boyfriend.

TK grinned at the happy couple. They seemed so different, yet were so perfect for eachother,"Hey guys. What's up?"

Immediatly, Yolei smiled from ear to ear,"Well we were all going to go to Davis' tonight and study for that big english test coming up in Sawatski's class! It should really fun! Me, Ken, and Kari will be there and maybe you could bring Becca an-"

Ken Put his hand on Yolei's shoulder and cut his rambling girlfriend off. She could get so excited sometimes and he didn't want her comments to bother TK,"Hey Yolei, I need to talk to TK for a few seconds but i'll see you in class okay?"

He flashed her a charming smile while she raised an eyebrow in suspision. After a few long seconds she shrugged it off,"Okay!"

Ken turned back to TK who was starting down the hall,"What's the rush?" he asked trying to catch up with his friend.

"Just trying to get to class on time."

"We'll be on time," Ken assured, "Trust me. We'll be early. So...have you talked to Tai yet?"

"No," TK shrugged,"I don't know anymore I just don't see how that will help me?"

"It's worth a shot. I mean-" said Ken, but TK had stopped listening. He'd seen Davis and Kari holding hands down an adjacent hall and that had distracted him. As he turned his head to see if Ken was still talking, something else had caught his eye.

Just down the hall he could see Sora pressed against a locker and Tai kissing her, not caring who saw. Tai and Sora? TK smiled, if things could work out for Tai maybe things could work out for him too.

"-and TK I'm your friend. I just want you to be happy." Ken finished.

TK smiled and put his hand on Ken's shoulder,"Yeah I understand what you mean Ken. But I suddenly got this feeling that things are gonna work it. Everything is going to be okay and I'm gonna be just fine."

* * *

Tai walked into counselors office with no worries. No matter what Mr. Kurosaki said today, nothing was going to ruin Tai's good mood. He plopped down on the couch without bothering to hide his big, goofy smile.

Mr. Kurosaki raised an eyebrow, Tai seemed unusually cheerful today,"Hello Tai."

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki."

He decided to start with Tai's home life, see how he was holding up. "So, how are things going at home? Any better?"

Tai shrugged,"My mom got a job, one she seems excited about."

Mr. Kurosaki nodded,"Any news from your father?"

Rolling his eyes Tai answered,"Nope."

"Does that upset you?"

"Nope," Tai responded nonchalantly, not seeming to care.

The counselor nodded and took a deep breath, for some reason Tai wasn't going as in depth as usual today. But oddly enough, he didn't seem to be holding anything back either.

"Everything alright Tai? Is there anything you're not telling me? You know you can say anything and it won't get repeated outside of this room." he assured Tai.

Tai laughed, he knew how things worked in here by now," Yeah, I know."

"Are you sure? You seem a little different today."

"Yeah, I know," smiled Tai,"I seem happy for once, like genuinly happy."

"Really? Why is that?" asked Mr. Kurosaki curiously. He was glad that Tai was in a good place for once, he deserved it. Maybe they should talk about that?

Sora flashed into his mind, but Tai didn't say her name,"I'm satisfied," he stated instead,"For the first time in a while, i'm content with where i'm at in life and how everything else is around me. It's nice."

Mr. Kurosaki nodded, giving Tai free reign to continue.

"You ever suddenly had an overcoming feeling, like everything is going to be alright. Like things may kind of suck now, but in the end everything is going to work itself out and you'll be okay?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean," Mr. Kurosaki agreed. He smiled warmly at Tai,"You know, I'm surprised you never noticed that plaque on my wall. You might like it," the counselor said, pointing to a plaque hanging up behind Tai.

Tai turned his head to see the plaque he'd never bothered to notice before. It had two plainly written sentences on it. It didn't look fancy or special. Slowly, Tai read it to himself.

_EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY IN THE END. IF ITS NOT OKAY, THEN ITS NOT THE END._

Tai looked back at Mr. Kurosaki and smiled greatfully and saying,"Thank you."

* * *

Well i hope you liked it! Thank you everyone who read/commented this story! wooh! i have an idea for another drama story surrounding Tai! if i decide to go through with it, then it will be up in a few days! i hope you guys will read it! thanks!


End file.
